Riders of the Pines
by EasyCompany506
Summary: Everyone knows of the dangers of the atomic wastelands, but with the survival of horses and the pine forests of Canada, this presents new challenges, and new dangers. Rated T for violence and language, may go to M.
1. Prologue

_This is my fourth Fallout story. I'm going to make the setting a little more interesting by changing the setting dramatically. Such as the environment, the addition of new creatures, and bad guys and a different mentality than what you see in the regular fallouts. One familiar aspect that I'll be using is the Regulators._

_I might get chewed out because it's not 'fallout' nature, but hear me out. It's still got the violent setting, and the many dangerous aspects such as Deathclaws, raiders, Talon company, Mole rats, and Feral Ghouls. Just giving it a different twist._

_If any wishes to offer advice, I'll gladly take it._

The world is dead, but only if one sees it that way. There is no life, only if you live out on the coasts, surprisingly the further inland you get the more flora you'll see. Albeit some have mutated in this pine forest, they actually absorbed much of the radiation that littered the land.

Saskatchewan province was one of those exceptions. It had always been protected by it's fertile landscape. The annexation by the United States and the Nuclear Holocaust that followed were no exceptions.

While the larger cities like Vancouver, and Ottawa were annihilated by the most destructive forces known, the inner regions were spare. Though it became hard in the years of what was known as 'The endless winter' the pines had endured just as harsh winters before it, as did it's people.

Even after two centuries little had changed. Only the inhabitants did, and the indigenous creatures as well. Many had mutated by the water of the land, poisoning many more. Now large creatures known as Deathclaws, Yao Guai, animals that had escaped from Zoos south of the border, and even birds of prey had become more dangerous.

The two animals that also changed were the cattle, and the horses. The cattle was the most obvious as they had grown large, their utters even bigger, and had sprouted a second head. They were affectionately called 'Brahmin' but like normal cattle they had their uses. Uses of food, beasts of burden, and their milk.

The horses were more subtle, but more noticeable, such as they had grown to a dark shade of gray, their manes had grown white, and strangely had become all female. The surviving scientists determined that they had become asexual, giving birth without mates. Another trait was they could now run faster, harder, and be able to navigate all terrain with greater ease. Another noticeable trait is the heightened intelligence of the gray horses, going as far as some being smart enough to think.

One could only imagine the initial shock of the first people to experience a horse, that prior to the war, were among the least intelligent animals and then often found themselves conversing with the same animals.

Of course, this caused a little difficulty when the use of horses was needed. As they maintained their stallion-like independence, so an agreement was made between humans and horses. Humanity would tend to the wellbeing of the horses and they would allow humans to use them like they used their ancestors.

Perhaps it was just as intimidating to the horses as they realized they had become intelligent. To solve problems, give conversations, and even ridicule humans as being uncivilized, though this was to some of the more stubborn animals.

After two centuries, the gray ladies, as they had become known, were called into services of war once again. By both sides of a struggle that epitomizes good and evil. The evil doers, raiders, mercenaries, slavers, and wicked men, who strike out of the city once called Winnipeg, now notoriously addressed as the Peg.

Though it was not always like this, the Peg used to be a place of sanctuary, of comfort, safety. That was when the MacManus' showed up.

Born into a family a raiders, slavers, sadists, and psychopaths, these Irishmen from the south, showed up and began harassing, torturing, and outright killing without disregard, demanding absolute obedience.

Once they secured both the cities of Winnipeg, and Regina, their raiding parties reached as far as Hudson bay, down into Montana and the Dakotas. They killed, and enslaved dozens of people, all for profit, and entertainment.

The Peg and the one hundred square miles around it represent death, misery, pain, and oppression, and this carried on for years.

But there were those who resisted this reign of cruelty and malice. Men and women who answered the call to something greater than themselves. Few knew how they started, but they openly attacked those that use fear and pain to achieve what they wanted. They could be identified by the gray dusters they wore.

After a long siege they took control of Regina and began it's thriving industry once again. Hundreds flocked to the city and to repay them, offered their services to the 'Gray Paladins'. This ranged from cooking, lodging, the creation of weapons, the production of bullets, repair, medicine, research, and things as mundane as a 'thank you.'

These people are known by their unofficial title as Riders of the Pines.

But they were also known as the Regulators.

_I decided to use a prologue like my dear friend AugustianFrog when he began the __Duster__ series. Who is inspirational and brilliant in his writings, and whom I've had he pleasure of just knowing. Thanks man._


	2. Chapter One

_I had to add markers to indicate where the time skips were, so that was the edits I made._

_

* * *

_

As summer began setting in on the Nelson River in Manitoba province. The Blue Jays were singing, along with the robins, pheasants, and larger birds of prey like the Bald Eagle, and the Coyo.

Coyos were mutated jet black birds of prey and were smaller than Eagles, but much more aggressive, going as far as attacking wolves and Elk. Attacks on humans were common.

Though today was quite serene. The upper river was a common place for traders, trappers and fishermen around the Hudson bay area. This was also prime ambush sites for Pegs, people from Winnipeg.

Though this didn't matter much to the people on the boat heading ashore in Lake Winnipeg.

Especially the young man who stood on the bow of the makeshift ferry. His cloth was poor as it had many patches and tears, his brimmed hat faded and worn. His dark brown hair was long and untidy. His dark hazel eyes had a determination about them though.

As the ship neared the quay, he pulled a small pouch from his belt. The clinking of caps could be faintly heard. As he glanced through he also counted.

_Guess I got enough for traps, a machete, pack mule, and other supplies._ He glanced around to see if he could find a general store as to purchase these items. He would also need a good amount of bullets for his .32 bolt-action hunting rifle.

After the ferry landed, the passengers jumped off. The young man was no exception. As he headed off to the store, he caught the stares of a few people. But he ignored this and pushed past the swinging doors.

As he dropped his backpack and rifle on the counter with a noticeable thud, the store owner turned to see his prospective customer. "Mornin'" He said.

The young man nodded. "Mornin'" He said as he glanced around the items before him. The racks were full of tools, traps, weapons, and other items, both necessary, and superficial.

"What can I do ya fer?" The owner asked.

"Oh...I suppose some traps and other supplies." The younger man said.

The owner nodded enthusiastically. "Yes sir." He said and then stood before him. "So what are you interested in?"

The younger man knew what he was up to and grinned. "Just the simple and reliable stuff." He said and began pointing out the items he would need.

This included about twelve traps, ten pounds of beef jerky, a magnesium stick or a maggie, about 100 .32 bullets, a multiple tool, and a good utility knife for skinning, digging, and gutting.

He could also use the knife to defend himself if needed.

Unfortunately that also cost him two thirds of his caps.

"Thank you for your business." The owner said.

Smiling, he shook the owner's hand and said farewell. _Greedy Bastard_.

With what little currency he had left, the young man purchased what looked like a half starved mule. This brown fuzzy beast of burden would have to suffice for now.

So after strapping the saddle, thankfully that came with the animal, he then turned to the local marshal of the place.

"Excuse me, where can I find Elk, Bear, Bobcat and Beaver to trap and skin and be worth caps?" The younger man asked.

The marshal laughed. "The only place you'll find those is in the sticks. The woodlands between the Peg and the Saskatchewan river."

It was common knowledge that those areas had a lot of dangerous animals like grizzlies, mountain lions, wolves and caiman. Also the war between the Regulators and Pegs was raging in those forests. Not to mention all the native peoples like the notorious Crow Indians.

The Crow, originally natives to northwestern America, emigrated north to escape the harsh laws of the American Commonwealths. After the endless winter, they returned to the ways of their ancestors, relying on horses, and living off the land. They like the Regulators and the Pegs were masters of the horse. They coveted the Gray Ladies like they were sacred relics or blood relations. Though that didn't mean they wouldn't rob anyone on their land of the traveler's lady.

Nodding the younger man, took hold of the reigns on the animal and began making his way out of the town to the wild green forest that lay before him.

* * *

Following the river, the young man took his time. Keeping his head on a swivel for anything to hunt or prime places to trap.

He could help but admire the beauty of this place. A month of traveling had already turned into fall in the Canadian woodlands. The colors of red, pink, yellow, green and brown blended together to create nature's work of art. It was nothing short of beautiful.

But this held a hidden danger: a sign that winter was coming.

Though winters were not as hard as they were before the bombs fell, it was still difficult. Plus some of the snow was radioactive. One would need to know where the regular cold snow was, and where the poisonous snow was, and to be able to tell the difference.

The young man put this from his mind however, as he had spotted a deer. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a simple white-tail. A doe.

After making sure that it was alone, the younger man aimed his rifle up at the doe, clicking the safety off. Unfortunately the clicking alerted the deer and she took off running.

Leading the target, the young man fired, and...nothing. Either he hit and didn't penetrate enough to kill or even wound her, or he missed altogether. Either way, that was a meal for his belly, gone.

* * *

As the weather began getting colder, the supply of Jerky began getting lower. After unwrapping the package, he discovered only a few bites left. "And I know better than this." He said as he took a small piece and began chewing.

"Well, come on you." He said tugging at the reigns of the mule.

Proceeding further, he decided it was best to check his traps a month after setting them. Mostly beaver traps laid down into the creeks and streams.

Though for some reason, every time he pulled the traps out of the water, absolutely nothing, save rust was on those traps.

Now that he noticed, there was hardly _any_ animals here. There was plenty of Bear, Deathclaws, Yao Guai, and deer species but none of that was worth hunting, considering he discovered his .32 was very underpowered. So he couldn't hunt or even defend himself if he wanted to.

Sighing in defeat, he loaded up his traps, and headed west, hungry and empty handed. And to make matters worse, another month had passed and now there was a good layer of snow on the ground. Enough to give him trouble.

As he struggled to walk through the knee-deep powder, he knew he was going to need snow shoes, and fast. Men have died because they had this very same problem, then it went from trench foot, frostbite, and finally gangrene.

So settling down onto a rock formation, he began crafting a crude and rudimentary pair of snow shoes. Mostly crafted from spare cordage and several dozen branches he hacked off using the machete he bought from town, which so far was perhaps the only useful thing he had.

After using the cordage for both his boots, and to lash the two sides of the shoes together, he gently placed one down into the snow. At first it startled him that his foot was still sunk, but then it stopped after an inch. He sighed as he finally had a way to stay above the soft snow.

This was a little more challenging for the mule as he had no way keep walking in this powder. So the younger man often had to help the mule out of deeper snow.

"Come on! Damn it!" He grunted as he pushed the mule hard out of deep snow. "This is the fifth time in half an hour!" He grunted. Finally he managed to pull the animal from the deep snow.

It was then he heard something. Like somebody was calling for help. "Um...hello? Can somebody help me?" It was a woman. Unfortunately her shouts for help echoed around the valley.

"Where are ya?" The younger man looking around, trying to find her. He was also careful about how to handle this situation, as it might be a Peg ambush.

"I'm over here! In these thickets!" She shouted and there was a quick rustle off to his right.

Advancing carefully, his .32 at the ready, and after tying up the mule, he pushed his way through the thickets.

It was then he saw a horse, a Gray Lady, struggling to get her reigns off a tree that had tangled them up. It was a typical horse, gray coat, white mane and tail, and a black nose, the only difference was a white star between her eyes.

After glancing around to make sure that she was alone, the younger man ran forward, and quickly grabbed the reigns off the panicking animal. "Whoa! Whoa! Easy." He said gently stroking her snout. "Easy, girl." He said gently, calming the gray horse down.

Then he began glancing around again, this time looking for the woman who had been calling for help. "Ma'am? I found your horse. Where are you?" He shouted, hopefully to find her.

"Who are you talking to?" The same voice asked, but it was unbelievably close. Then he realized, it was coming from the horse. The younger man, not familiar with the Gray Ladies, gabbed as he stared at the horse.

"Um, did you jus talk to me?" He asked in confusion.

"There is no one else here." The voice said, those chocolate brown eyes staring up at him.

"Well, uh, that's a twist." The younger man said as he untangled the reigns.

The horse sighed out of relief. "Thank you very much. I had been stuck against that branch for nearly an hour. I am quite cold." She said as she shook her mane, snow flying off.

The younger man still unsure of what was going on. "Well, I've never met a talking horse before." He admitted, rubbing the back of his shaggy head.

The lady then stared at him, the look of being offended in her eyes. "I assure you I am more than a 'horse.' I am what you humans call a Gray Lady. And I have found that we are much more intelligent than barbarians like yourself." She said.

Now it was the younger man who was insulted. "Hey, if you want I can either leave you here, or since I'm hungry, I could just shoot you and eat you right here." He said.

"Pardon me, but I have also found that arguing usually leads to nothing gained." The horse said wisely. "Let us introduce each other. My last owner called me Aurora." She said.

Nodding the younger man said. "The ancient goddess of the dawn." He said, obviously catching the horse off guard. "I used to live in Montreal, in a library, many of the books were still intact." He said smugly.

What he wasn't telling her was that he was partially lying. He remember growing up in Montreal for a few years, but everything before that it was all a blur. Everyone there told him that he had suffered from a event that caused him amnesia. All the memories of who he was and what he was before the life in Montreal was blurred.

He didn't eve know if the name he had was his real name.

"Fine, but then what, may I ask, is your name?" Aurora asked.

There was a moment of hesitation, but then he said, "Rowan." He said, stroking her neck. "Rowan James."

Aurora nickered softly. "The name of Mountain Ash." Aurora said. She was referring to the Rowanberry tree that was often found across the Canadian landscape.

"Yeah. On the note of your former owner, where is-?" Rowan asked, looking around.

Aurora panted once and shifted her gaze to her left. Rowan followed her gaze. In the snow, not far from where she had been snared, a middle-aged man wearing a simple coat, and jeans laid in the snow, the frozen spheres of blood surrounded the body. He was paled, and a large hole in his stomach.

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking?" Rowan asked flatly. Death was something one grew up with, especially in this world.

"We were ambushed, by Pegs." Aurora said ruefully.

Peg soldiers were identifiable by the red uniforms and combat armor, found only on them from the factories in the Peg, all run by slave labor. The fires that they stoked and often died by, were the weapons and armor that was used against the Pine Riders, as well as the Woodlanders, the denizens of the sticks.

Rowan saw a object in his right hand. As he knelt down, he saw it was a revolver. A rather unique revolver. Though as he tried to take it from the corpse's hand, the arm came up with him. "Well, your old owner," He said as he tried again, with the same result, still unable pry the weapon loose. "Jeez. He's got one hell of a death grip-"

Rowan surprised himself as he finally managed to rip the revolver loose, with the sickening crack of the bones breaking in the fingers, and sent him reeling backwards.

"Well, at least I got the thing loose." Rowan said as he dusted himself off. Then got back to closely inspecting the revolver more.

This definitely was a unique weapon as it had nine chambers, a small yet wide cylinder underneath the barrel, and a second trigger.

He guessed the cylinder and the second trigger were connected somehow, but how was the bigger question.

Rowan got his answer as he inadvertently pointed the weapon at a tree, and pulled the trigger, not expecting much. What he got was an incredible blast from the cylinder and the tree was peppered with multiple pellets.

"Christ!" He shouted and actually dropped the revolver. "You could have told me that I was holding a hand cannon!" Rowan shouted at Aurora. The answer he got from her made him even more frustrated.

"You didn't ask." The horse said.

"I'm this close away from having a very delicious dinner!" Rowan said threateningly.

"Now you know why humans are barbarians." Aurora said calmly.

Grunting in frustration, Rowan picked the weapon up from the snow and shoved it into his belt.

Then as he tried to get on Aurora, only to have her pull away. When he tried again, she pulled away again.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at him.

"Don't people normally ride Hor-er-Gray Ladies?" Rowan quickly corrected himself.

"Not in your case." She said plainly.

It had become painfully obvious that he wasn't going to ride the horse anytime soon, so it was back to walking. This time with an animal that was twice as stubborn as the mule.

_Maybe I should've thought this lifestyle a little further through than I originally had._

* * *

As he grew hungrier, Rowan decided to stop at a small stream, that wasn't frozen over, and still had a few fish.

Waiting patiently, he thought how he was going to find anything that might be worth trapping and selling. It was obvious that there were no beavers or even raccoons out here to trap, but the question was, where did they go? Surely there has to be a spot where they are in great numbers, it was just a matter of finding them.

After waiting a while longer, he pulled his makeshift lure out of the stream, and the bait had been stolen away.

Frustrated, he tossed the line to the ground and out of both frustration, and desperation he actually stepped into the stream and tried catching fish by hand.

Fighting the cold water, and his own frustrations, he actually managed to get a hold of a fish and pulled it out of the water. Only to have it wriggle out of his hands and back into the stream.

Rowan actually knelt down to try and grab another. When he did, he swore he heard a soft nicker from close by. He froze, and again he heard it. The horse was no further than twenty feet at most.

Slowly panning his view to his right, he saw a Gray Lady, with a rider perched on top. The man had darkened skin, long black hair, a black streak painted across his face that covered his eyes, the bridge of his nose, all the way to his ears. He wore what looked like tanned hides, with furs for warmth. On his lap rested a rifle, and on his back a quiver full of arrows.

Rowan didn't need to be told that this man was a native. The man only stared at him with a determined face, and a pair of sharp looking eyes. Rowan also noticed a small collection of fat looking fish tied to the simple blanket saddle.

Seeing as this Indian stood between him and with weapons, Rowan felt it was best to stay motionless in that river.

To his surprise, the native man simply shook his head in disbelief and clicked his tongue a few times to turn the horse around and move on his way.

Sighing in relief Rowan decided it was time to move on.


	3. Chapter Two

_To answer the question of one of my reviewers, yes, it is what you think. But I'll explain it in later chapters._

* * *

A month had gone by for Rowan and Aurora, mostly full of complaints and insults to each other. Though they had known each other for a month, they still didn't trust each other.

Rowan, now with a thick amount of facial and even longer shaggy hair, had managed to finally kill a small caribou and that managed to give him a two week supply of meat, and jerky. Once that ran out, it was back to being hungry again. He was forced to rip spare parts of his clothes and tying them on his hands to protect them from the cold and from frostbite.

Aurora was also suffering. Both from the cold, and she now had to carry Rowan's supplies. A few days earlier the mule had perished from a severe night's cold, barely sparing her. Now she had been degraded to a beast of burden, under threat of being shot and eaten.

So there they were, two half-starved, lanky, and freezing souls, trudging through the snow.

As Rowan helped the Gray Lady out of deeper snow, he then heard something that made him stop. "That'd be far enough, pilgrim!" A voice shouted, as it echoed through the valley.

Both Rowan and Aurora looked around to see who was shouting at them, but everywhere they looked, all they saw was pines, and leafless trees.

"Where are ya?" Rowan shouted back looking around. His left hand wrapped around the hand guard of the .32 rifle.

"You're a mighty fine target!" The voice shouted, it echoing again across the valley. "Now empty your hand!"

Rowan cast a quick glance at his rifle and knowing when he was at a disadvantage, dropped it a foot away from him.

"And the other." The voice said.

Rowan sighed, and after a moment, pulled the revolver in his belt and dropped it next to the rifle.

A quick rustle was heard behind him and he saw something, walking out of the trees. At first he confused it with an animal as it was covered with fur. But then when he squinted and looked closer, he saw it was a man. A man covered in fur clothing all the way down to his boots. He looked old, a long white beard covered his face, and more immediate, was the large lever action rifle in his hands, pointing at Rowan.

"I ain't seen another man in...in three months." Rowan admitted, as he and Aurora stared at this mountain man.

"I am 'Bear Claw' Jack Levy. Blood kin to the Grizzer that bit Ben Toppers' ass. _You_ are molesting my hunt!" The man said stopping some distance away from Rowan.

"And I am R-" He started but was immediately cut off by Levy.

"I know who you are! You're the same dumb pilgrim I've been hearing for a month, and smelling for six days!" Levy shouted.

Rowan groaned irritably.

"You _are_ becoming a little rank." Aurora said to Rowan. That made it even worse for the younger man.

Levy stepped forward a little more and then began what looked like examining Rowan. Then when he pointed his rifle at Rowan suddenly that made him fidget slightly and raise his hands instinctively.

"How come you ain't been scalped?" Levy asked, chuckling a little. Then he angled his rifle away and rested it on Aurora's saddle. "Ain't been too lucky thus far, huh?" He asked grinning. He was referring to the empty traps on the saddle.

"No." Rowan admitted humbly.

"Well this place has been trapped-out since '65." Levy said and this made Rowan feel even worse.

As he then glanced around, then he asked. "What are _you_ doing here then?"

What he got was both disturbing and confusing. "I hunt Grizz." Levy said proudly.

"Grizz?" Rowan asked not sure he wanted to know.

"Grizzer bears, pilgrim. I collect the claws." Levy said rattling a necklace around his neck full of the massive claws.

'Grizzers' or to the un-eccentric like Levy, were Grizzly bears. If any had seen old pictures of these large animals, then they obviously had not seen them now. The radiation had a minimal affect on them save the fact that they now were larger. A ten foot tall bear on it's hind legs, weighing half a ton, with paws the size of an average man's chest was normal out in these woods.

"I actually had one in that thicket back there, ready to shake hands, until you come along." Levy said grumpily. Rowan out of instinct glanced back to the thicket he was referring to, and saw many broken branches, signs that a large animal was there, but had been scared off.

"I'm sorry." Rowan said, never feeling more humiliated in his life, and his voice was straining to keep him from sounding like he had been broken.

Levy on the other hand merely laughed at that statement. "That you look." He said laughing even more. "Both yous look hungry too." He said.

He then walked by Rowan waved to him. "Come on." He said gruffly.

Quickly he grabbed up his weapons and Rowan trotted after the moving Levy.

"Tell, me something," Rowan said as he pulled the reigns on Aurora so they could keep pace. "How long have you been up?" Rowan asked as he managed to get right behind him.

Levy just laughed. "To tell the truth, can't seem to remember. Been so long." Levy said as he kept his quick pace.

As he trotted behind the surprisingly agile old man, Rowan couldn't help but stare at the rifle that rested on his shoulder. It was a lever action rifle, with a wooden hand guard that was polished well, despite it's age. The most surprising feature about this weapon was it's length. Most lever rifles he had seen, only measured up to three feet. This was four and a half feet, and the barrel looked heavier than other rifles.

Then he noticed something: a single word on the stock, etched in gold.

_**Jacoby**_.

"I've never seen a rifle like that before. You make it?" James asked still trying to keep pace.

"Oh, hell no. This was made by the master crafter Lawrence Jacoby. His guns are prized out here." Levy said. "This rifle can lob a .52 caliber bullet right through anything." When he heard that, RJ nearly choked.

"That's a big ass round." RJ said as he kept hold of Aurora's reigns.

Bear Claw seemed to ignore Rowan's comment and then asked, "Tell me something, can you skin Grizz?"

Shrugging Rowan said, "I can skin most anything."

He was surprised to find Bear Claw had stopped was starring at him. "You sure are cocky for a starvin' pilgrim." He said irritably. Then he turned around and continued on.

Where he was leading the pair, had both wondering, and worrying. As they had no idea where this odd, if not crazy old man was either leading them to safety, or to eat them.

Finally after what seemed like half an hour of trudging through thick powder, stepping over a small rise, did the pair see a small yet wide log cabin, that looked like it was half buried in the snow.

Next to it was a barn, that had animals ranging from goats, Gray Ladies, and mules. It had many piles of fodder, to which Aurora actually began panting. She was so hungry she had nearly leapt out Rowan's grasp.

"Easy!" He said grabbing the reigns quickly.

"Thar she be." Bear Claw said pointing his rifle at the humble cabin. He then motioned for the pair to make themselves at home. "Go on ahead and get yourselves something to eat, I've got a choir to do." The pair was more than happy to and Aurora went galloping off for the barley.

"Oh, boy?" Levy asked before Rowan could make a move. When the young man cast a quick glance at the older man. "Are you sure you can skin Grizz?" He asked enigmatically.

Nodding Rowan said, "About as fast as you can find them, old man." He said wryly, causing Levy to laugh and vanish into the thickets.

Without waiting Rowan headed down to the door, burst it open and went right for the meat that was hanging right in the center of the room. Without asking for permission he began ripping pieces of jerky, and loved taking every bite he put into his mouth.

As he ripped another piece off the hook, he stepped outside and glanced off to the barn to see Aurora indulging herself with the fodder as much as he had been. The Gray Lady she was sharing with didn't seem to mind too much, as she could understand the starvation that she had been suffering from.

Then Rowan began hearing laughing. The same type of laughter that he heard come from Levy. Glancing around all he could see was thick brush. As the laughter grew louder, he could as hear growling. Whatever that crazy old man was up to, it obviously involved a large animal of some type.

When Bear Claw erupted out of the thicket, and was being chased by a large Grizzly Bear, and was leading it right to the front door, right where Rowan was, it didn't take a genius to figure out that RJ panicked and quickly retreated back into the house.

"Jesus!" He shouted when Levy and the bear came in. Only Levy didn't stay, as he leapt out of an open window on the opposite side of the house.

As he recovered from his dive, Levy smiled and turned back to the house. "Skin that un pilgrim! And I'll git you another!" Levy shouted as the two inside his home began shaking the whole house as the sound of crashing could barely be heard over Levy's raucous laughter.

By the barn, the Gray Ladies shook their long heads as a loud gunshot was finally heard from inside the home. A moment later, Rowan stumbled out of the house, his clothes torn and covered in blood, the unique revolver in his hands, the second barrel smoking and also covered in a lot of blood.

When he stared at Bear Claw, he growled and shouted, "That shit was not funny!"

* * *

Later that night, as the pair was still tanning the hide of the now dead Grizzly, they sat in relative quiet, aside from the warm fire in the chimney.

It was Rowan who broke the silence. "If I head west of here, will I find good places to trap?"

Bear Claw shook his head after a moment. "If you head west, or any other direction you'll both be starvin' again in a week. And you're likely not to run into anyone of my good nature until you get to Regina, which is some 150 miles away from here." He said as he sewed a tanned hide up.

"On that note, why _did_ you take us in?" Rowan asked looking up at the older man. "I mean, anyone with a shred of commonsense would've just left us be."

The old man stopped sewing and sighed. When he looked up, he then said. "Let me show you something." He said simply and got up and headed over to a closet. Rowan followed him and when he opened it up he saw something that he didn't really understand.

Inside on a hanger, neatly dusted, and cared for, was a gray duster, the insides lined with wool to keep comfortable and warm, dozens of spots had stitches, and patches of different colors and sizes, making it look strange, and worn. He also noticed that the lower half, from the waist of the jacket down, was strangely all wool and padding. All in all, it was a strong albeit old duster.

"This is why." Bear Claw said as he pointed it out. "That was the reason why." He said almost mournfully. "That is the duster of a Pine Rider." He said, causing Rowan to stare at Levy.

"You were a Regulator?" Rowan asked, admiring the jacket.

"Yep. I served that cause some twenty five years ago." Levy said as he pulled out old black and white pictures of a younger man with absolutely no facial hair from drawers in the closet.

"Those were the days. We all were young and brave men and women. All fighting for those that couldn't fight for themselves." Levy said as Rowan went through all the pictures with the much younger Levy, most of which were on a Gray Lady. "In those days, things were much easier as the Peg had lost much of it's power after we took Regina ten years earlier, and we were mostly patrolled the highways and settlements for Raiders, highwaymen, and the common animal attacks. Now it's gotten to be a full war with the Peg once again."

"What started the fight?" Rowan asked glancing back at Levy.

Sighing, Levy then took the picture that was in Rowan's hand and put it back with the others in the drawers. As he then closed the closet he said, "The death of a MacManus."

"About five years ago, from what friends of mine in Regina say, was a party of Riders was ambushed by a raiding company from the Peg by the upper half of Lake Manitoba. They managed to slip away, but it was later found out that the third eldest son, Noah, was said to have been killed in that firefight." Bear Claw said as he returned to the warm fire. "The sad thing is, he was only 13."

"Jesus." Rowan said in disbelief. Children should never be involved in this fight, despite which side their parents were on.

"But enough of old history." Levy said as sat back down and began sewing again. "What ever you learned below the mountain won't serve you any good up here."

"You've got a lot of work a head you." Levy said, making Rowan a little uncomfortable the way he said it.

* * *

Over the next few months, Rowan learned from Bear Claw on survival. Skills such as how to forage, scout, track, scavenge, ideal places to trap, and to take proper care of Aurora.

Hunting had come to be a little easier for Rowan with Levy's guidance. He learned how to track hunt a little better, and learned of the proper ways to hunt using trickery and patience.

A perfect example was when they were stalking an Elk.

As the animal let out it's distinctive shrieking call, appearing over a hill, the two men and their horses hid in the trees about a hundred yards from the large buck.

"Well, the winds right, but he'll just run once we step out from these trees." Rowan whispered, as not to alert the animal.

"Trick to it. Walk out on this side of the horse." Bear Claw said, motioning to the side away from the Elk.

It seemed silly that the two men were out in the open only fifty yards away from the animal. But it seemed to work. The Elk didn't flinch as they grew closer.

"What if he see's our feet?" Rowan asked, walking beside Aurora.

"Elk don't know how many feet a horse have." Bear Claw said defiantly. Then he gave the motion to stop.

As Rowan crept to the front of Aurora, he then jerked back when Bear Claw gave small shout.

"No! You damn fool. Slid it up over the saddle." He said.

Rowan did so, clicking the hammer back gently on the Jacoby that Levy handed him. The anticipation of the shot was nearly making him shake. To be able to finally bring down a large animal with ease for once.

Using a method he strangely had learned from his mysterious past. He slowed his breathing down, squinted his eyes, and gripped the rifle tighter.

Then he fired. The massive weapon slammed into his shoulder and let out a monstrous blast. Rowan shouted as fell backwards, as Aurora also panicked from the small explosion that occurred right next to her. She whinnied and reared back, nearly dropping her front hoofs down on Rowan's head.

Bear Claw meanwhile laughed as the Elk dropped from the bullet that passed through him. As the animal went down, he laughed triumphantly.

"You got him! You got him pilgrim!" He said ecstatically.

Rowan on the other hand was watching Aurora in a panic run off.

"Now we got us some Elk to eat." Bear Claw said, as Rowan collapsed on the snow in exhaustion.

"Well get up boy, before meat goes taint." Bear Claw said, giving him a small kick in the leg.

Growling in frustration, Rowan picked himself up and headed over, followed by Levy to gut the dead animal.

"And exactly, how am I going to get my horse back?" Rowan asked.

Levy chuckled and said, "Like this." He then brought two fingers up to his mouth, and blew a sharp and loud whistle.

Almost immediately Aurora came right back.

"I'm going to kill that horse." Rowan muttered under his breath.

* * *

After gutting and removing the intestines and organs that would foul the meat and other edibles, Rowan began hanging them to let them age a little. It wasn't ideal to age them below freezing temperatures, but a small fire tended to that.

"Tell me something." Bear Claw said as he finished hanging another piece of meat. "Why would you want to come up here? From what you told me, you had a fairly decent life back in the flat." He said.

The 'flat' as he put it, was actually the world below the mountain and out of the pine forest. Not only was it 'flat' but it also was dead, a wasteland like the rest of the world.

Rowan thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't know. It..." He began but mused on how to properly word it. "It was like something was calling to me. Something familiar that I can't quite understand."

To his surprise, Bear Claw actually nodded. "It's hard to understand most callings, until you actually reach the end of the road. As the people down there put it."

Rowan chuckled as he used some snow to wipe the blood off his hands.

Then he remembered the native that had cornered him. Why he suddenly remembered it, was is guess.

"Hey, what kind of natives live out here?" Rowan asked glancing back at Levy.

"Well, there's the Paiutes, and Flatheads, and they're generally peaceful critters, Sioux, Blackfeet, and Crow are a completely different story." He said and stoked a fire they had going. "The Blackfeet are decent traders if'n you don't anger, and keep mostly to themselves. The Sioux or Lakota, are often at odds with the Crow, and often act as guides to both Pegs and Riders. Crows on the other hand are usually found fighting with the Lakota, and are extremely territorial. But in my opinion, ain't no men alive who can match them on a horse." He said and then glanced up at Rowan. "I've seen em at a dead run with one foot on the horse's rump, a wrist wrapped through a loop on the horse's mane, shooting arrows and guns from beneath the horse's neck, generally hitting what they aim at."

"Jeez." Rowan said as he shook his head. He wondered what he met that one time. "Is there a way to tell the difference?" He asked.

"If'n you learn it." Bear Claw said.

Chuckling dryly, Rowan said, "You know, you're not making this easy for me."

"Ain't nothing up here easy. Best you learn that right quick." Bear Claw said and after the pair hung the meat, they set out back to the homestead.


	4. Chapter 3

As the pair proceeded back to the homestead after a successful hunt of a Grizzly Bear, carrying the meat on the horses along with a pack horse a few days later, Levy was making Rowan nervous. He kept glancing around uneasily.

"What is it?" Rowan finally asked.

"We're being followed." His answer was, actually making the younger man stopped.

"You're not shitting me?" Rowan asked, starting his pace again, looking around, only spotting trees.

"Probably Crow." Levy said, keeping his quick pace. "If they catch us, they'll steal our horses, unless we can bribe em." He said.

"Why?" Rowan asked, he was completely clueless as to the nature of the locals, especially the Crows.

"It's their territory, they think we're trespassing." Levy said as he lead his horses.

Then there was a sharp _thunk!_ right next to them, and Rowan saw an arrow embedded into the tree only a foot from his head.

"Yep Crow." Levy said rather calmly as he began inspecting the shaft of the arrow. Rowan saw it also, four black stripes near the fletching. "Fella by the name of 'Paints his eyes Black.' That's his sign." Levy continued then he looked to the direction the arrow came from. "Just stand still."

When he said that, Rowan saw five figures appear from out of the trees, lances, bows with notched arrows, and guns in their hands. They all wore tanned leather, and moccasins all for warmth, and each had long silky smooth hair.

It was then the head Indian, obviously Paints his eyes Black stepped forward to the pair. Bear Claw then pulled the arrow out of the tree, and handed it back to him, speaking in Siouan greetings to him.

Then it was when Rowan recognized him as the same native he had met on the river. He must've remembered Rowan as well, because he pointed at him and said something in his native language.

Bear Claw squinted and looked at Rowan. "You two know each other?" He asked in surprise.

Nodding Rowan then said, "We've met once before."

It was then Paints his eyes Black said something else, sounding a lot like a comment of some kind.

Chuckling Levy translated, "Says you fish poorly." Behind him, Rowan heard Aurora snicker a little. Clenching his fist, RJ quietly growled his frustrations at the horse.

"Wait, you can understand their language?" Aurora then asked.

"Oh he knows English, he just does this to aggravate me." Levy said dryly.

Then Paints his eyes Black moved past them and towards the horses.

"Uh-oh." Levy whispered, then turned began bartering some of the claws around his neck.

When the native chief turned back and said something in Siouan that sounded very disheartening, Levy sighed.

"Says he's got enough bear claws." He said sounding helpless as they watched the chief stroke Aurora's side.

"James. Help." She pleaded silently, looking at him. In all the time that they had known each other, she had never asked him for anything, let alone for help. It seemed she preferred the company of one she didn't like, rather than in the company of someone she was afraid of.

Then he just got an idea. "Hold that." He said to Bear Claw, handing him the .32. "Ah!" He said quickly holding up his hands in his defense when Paints his eyes Black cast him a quick glance. Rowan then moved to Aurora's other side and began pulling a large pelt off her back. The bear pelt from the successful hunt earlier, would hopefully save their horses.

After untying it and then walking around and handing the rolled up fur to the chief, the younger man stepped back, and kept his hand close to his revolver.

The chief then took a quick smell, actually burying his nose in the fur, why was beyond Rowan. After he did that, Paints his eyes Black then stared hard at Rowan.

When he said something, Rowan turned to Levy. "What's your name?"

"RJ." he answered, trying to keep himself anonymous.

Unfortunately, this didn't convince the chief. So he asked the same question again. "Your full name." Levy translated.

Sighing, Rowan nodded in agreement. "Rowan James."

Everyone stood in silence as the two stared each other down, hardly blinking for possibly being outdone by the other.

Then Paints his eyes Black nodded in agreement. When he said something, Levy translated. "Says that's a strange name, but a honorable one."

The chief then turned around to his waiting braves and all of them headed for their waiting horses. As they listened to the Indians climb on their mounts and ride away, Bear Claw grinned.

"Not bad, pilgrim." The old man said. Rowan himself sighed and slowly let the hammer down on his revolver.

* * *

Another month had passed after the Crow incident. Rowan now felt he was ready to head out alone, especially since the snow had let up and allowed for him and Aurora to make their way out.

"Remember what I taught you." Bear Claw said as he sat on a chair and took a swig from a bottle of whisky. "Watch your top knot." He said.

"Yep. Watch your's." Rowan said tipping his hat to the old man and then lead Aurora, who still refused to let him ride, but after he rescued her again, had grown a little more fond of him.

The two proceeded west, to the safer areas around Regina. Not only would he be able to find better places to trap, but also might run into people who need work, let him earn enough caps to buy a Jacoby for himself.

"Tell, me something. Why won't you let me ride still?" Rowan asked, as he maneuvered Aurora around a collection of large rocks.

"It's not that it's completely your account, Rowan." Aurora said. "It's just something that my kin must be able to be comfortable with." She said.

"I suppose that makes a little sense. It's a trust thing." He said.

"Correct." The horse said as they began entering a large clearing.

As Rowan looked around, all he saw was open range. This type of setting was perfect for settlers and ranchers. Lots of space and feed for Brahmin and Big Horners, and plenty of open territory to run a horse.

"Well, maybe we can find some work at a ranch house we find." Rowan said as he pulled the reigns with a little tug.

"As long as they have plenty of grain, and oats, I could care less." Aurora said as she then nickered gently.

"Is that all you ever think about? Eating?" Rowan asked looking at her. "I'm surprised your ass isn't huge." He said grinning, then felt a firm head of a horse belt him in the back. "Okay, I'll admit, that wasn't cute." Rowan admitted.

* * *

After hoofing for several miles and hours respectively, Rowan was down right amazed that the plains didn't seem to end. And there still didn't seemed to be any people.

"Well, I'm surprised that we haven't run into anyone yet." he said as he kept his head on a swivel.

"I know, it's almost eerie." The horse muttered.

As they continued further, a rather faint but extremely putrid smell reached Rowan's nostrils. The smell of a lot of sweating fur, and manure.

"That's Brahmin crap alright. At least we're about to find some people." Rowan said, pulling up a bandana to cover his face.

"Hopefully when we do, it is down wind." The horse behind him said snorting.

Soon enough, after climbing over a small hill, a field of dozens of Brahmin milled about, minding their own business and eating the grass. Alongside them were a pair of riders.

After proceeding down the hill and up the Brahmin herds, one of the riders trotted over to Rowan and stopped right in front of him.

He had some girth about him, a shaggy set of hair, was tall, and had a thick black mustache. A thick leather jacket warmed him with patch-worked jeans and high leather boots, rattan cowboy hat perched on his head, and by his side on a sling rested a .357 lever action rifle.

"Howdy." Rowan said tipping his hat.

The rider for some reason stayed quiet, only staring at him.

"Hello?" Rowan asked again, not understanding the meaning behind this.

Seeing as he was having trouble, the second rider rode over.

This man had a thin beige coat on, a gray desperado cowboy hat, jeans, sandy blonde hair, clean shaven, and Rowan saw a small arsenal on this middle aged man. A Caravan shotgun was strapped to his saddle, and a 9mm handgun rested in a holster on his thigh.

"Evenin' stranger." The man said with a light grin.

"Evenin'. Rowan's the name." He said offering his hand up to the second rider.

Taking it and shaking the hand firmly, the rider nodded. "Name's Hull."

"If you don't mind my asking, something the matter with your friend here?" Rowan asked pointing to the first rider.

The first rider grunted, and the second laughed. "Oh, don't mind Pierre. French Canadian. Doesn't speak a word of English." Hull said. "But he can understand it perfectly." Hull added.

"I get it, he didn't say anything, cause he knew I wouldn't understand him anyway." Rowan guessed.

Pierre nodded. "_Oui_" He said simply.

"So, what brings you out here, Mr. Rowan?" Hull asked, cocking his head at the younger man.

"Well, I'm heading west, but I'm in need of some caps." RJ said and scratched the back of his head. "You know of any work out here?" He hoped he could find something with this pair, but he didn't have his fingers crossed.

Hull looked to Pierre and asked, "What do you think? Think he's good for it? Miss Cassidy would mightily appreciate it." He asked the Frenchman.

Pierre gave his answer in his native language.

Hull nodded. "Well, alright. Pierre you can manage the herd right? I'll take him in to see Miss Cassidy." He said and motioned for Rowan to follow him.

As Rowan agreed to follow Hull, Pierre let out two sharp whistles and began driving the herd to the north.

"Tell me something: Why aren't you riding?" Hull asked quizzically, seeing Rowan and the Gray Lady.

"Because he hasn't earned the right completely." Aurora said, and that caught the attention of Hull.

"Well! You got yerself a talker. They's be pretty rare." He said.

"Yeah, and getting her to stop eating so much is the trick." Rowan said, again feeling Aurora ram him in the back.

As they began coming upon a small house and barn, surrounded by other animals like goats, chickens and a dog or two, Rowan saw a pair tossing straw down from the loft of the barn.

His sharp eyes picked out a woman, probably in her mid thirties, wearing a Brahmin leather outfit, and shoes, and light red hair. Next to her, also tossing hay down was a smaller girl, undoubtedly her daughter. She was a spitting image of her mother, right down to the Brahmin clothes, and the ponytail in her hair.

"Miss Cassidy!" Hull shouted as he began waving to her.

When she looked up, she waved back and then looked like she said something to her daughter. After that she disappeared into the barn.

When the pair approached, the woman, Miss Cassidy, appeared, and moved a tussle of hair out of the way.

"How's the herd look?" She asked, looking up at Hull.

"Looking fine ma'am." He said, then pointed to Rowan. "Found him just outside of the herd. Hoping to find some work." Hull said as he patted the panting horse he sat on.

Cassidy, with her brown eyes, cast a glance at Rowan. "Is that a fact?" She asked, sighing, sounding like she was a little tired.

"That's a fact, miss." James said honestly. "I'm planning on going to Regina, finding a trapping company to work for, but I'll need the caps to pay my wages first. To eat, and to rent a room, and to buy a better weapon than this garbage." He said pulling he .32 out slightly.

"Whee!" The little girl shouted as she jumped off the loft and landed safely in the pile of straw. This did not go beyond Miss Cassidy's notice however.

"Dot! Don't do that again." She said firmly. Only like a mother could.

"Yes, mama." Dot said glumly, then walked over to Rowan. "Hello, mister."

Rowan knelt down so he was at her level, and grinned. "Hello there, miss..." He began.

"Dorothy Cassidy. But you can call me Dot. Everyone does." The little girl said.

"Well hello, Miss Dot. My name is Rowan James. But you can me RJ." He said holding out his hand and Dot shook it.

Then she took an interest in his horse. "What's your Lady's name?"

"My name," Aurora said lowering her head and stared at the little girl. "Is Aurora."

Dot's face lit up immediately. "You can talk? I've never seen a talking Lady before." She asked, "Can I ride you?" but then felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps we should ask her owner first." Miss Cassidy said, then stared at Rowan. She was quite surprised to find him laughing.

"That'd be quite amazing if _she_ would let her on anyway." Rowan said pointing to Aurora. "She hasn't even let _me_ on yet. And I've had her for nearly seven months." He said humbly.

To his surprise, the horse nodded. "Of course you may ride." Aurora said, actually dropping to a lying position, and this made Dot extremely happy.

"That stinks." Rowan said jokingly. As he then helped Dot up onto the horse's back. As Aurora stood back up, Miss Cassidy shot a quick and silent glance to Hull. He nodded and took hold of Aurora's reigns.

"Alright, hold on tight Dot." He said and began trotting both horses from Rowan and Cassidy.

"She seems like a good kid." Rowan said as he watched Dot ride blissfully on Aurora.

"She's all I have left in the world. Aside from this land." Cassidy said as she went back over to the barn and began scattering feed for the chickens. The hens clucked loudly and grouped themselves around her as they fed heartily.

"If'n you don't mind my asking, what happened to Dot's father?" Rowan asked following her. His hands in his pockets to warm them. He shivered a little when a cold breeze went by.

Cassidy sighed, and hesitated for a moment. "He died, working the fires of the Peg after Dot was born." She said not facing him. Rowan sighed when he heard that. Tending the fires of the steel mills often killed strong men in only a few short years. "Hull's been her farther more or less."

Rowan nodded, "He's a good man."

"He sure is." Cassidy said grinning. "Been here since we founded this spot. Been tending the herds and the land nearly ten years. Pierre came around just a few years ago."

On the mention of work, Rowan remembered what he was going to ask her.

"Speaking of work, ma'am. Will you take me in?" He asked causing her to turn around. "Promise I won't be no trouble and I'll work my hardest, if'n you allow me to stay, have a roof over my head and warm food in my belly." He said calmly.

Cassidy thought about it, with Rowan not being able to ride might cause some problems. She examined him up and down, and thought about qualities he might have.

"Well, you seem like you got a big head, strong back, and can stand the cold." Cassidy said. "Alright, Mr. James. You'll sleep in the barn with Hull and Pierre, get your own food, use one of our broken mares, and we'll lend you a better piece of iron then what you had in that saddlebag." Cassidy said, and held out her hand.

Rowan smiled. _Finally some luck_. Then he took her hand firmly. "You've got a deal."


	5. Chapter Four

In the cozy small farmyard, Rowan James rested his feet on a bail of hay as the evening sun began setting.

Rowan had been under the employ of Miss Cassidy for well over a month and a half. The money was good, 25 caps a week, and over 500 for each successful cattle drive to the town of Hawley twenty five miles to the south, and the lodging was just as good.

Rowan's jobs included driving cattle out to pasture, splitting wood, hunting, and foraging. To drive the cattle, Rowan was given a Gray Lady from the barn, an old girl, but still strong in legs and in heart. To hunt, he was given a Hunting Shotgun, a weathered pump-action shotgun, but still good. Along with the scattergun he still had his revolver, eventually learning that it's calibers were .357 magnum, and 12 gauge shells.

As he relaxed, Hull dropped his saddle down and pulled up a chair next to Rowan. He had been teaching Rowan during the month he had been there. Rowan learned the finer points of both riding, and even shooting. Rowan learned to shoot with his left and even improved his right. He learned how to ride and even steer a horse without the reigns. To shoot with both hands, and to rack the shotgun with one hand and the saddle.

Hull sighed as he bit a piece of jerky. He sighed as he then swallowed.

"Not bad." He said sighing contently. "Not bad at all." He finished. Hull was referring to a successful drive that they had only a few hours before.

"Yeah, I think so as well." Rowan said agreeing to that statement.

Hull then grinned mischievously, slipping his hands into a small burlap back he had.

"Don't tell Miss Cassidy this. But-" He said and then pulled out two bottles of Nuka-Cola.

Laughing, Rowan took one of the bottle gratefully. "I don't know where you got em, but at the moment I don't care." He said as he used a knife to click the bottle cap off. As the cool liquid poured down his throat, he sighed, and leaned back against the barn wall.

"So, what do you think of the drive we got coming up?" Rowan asked, talking about a large drive to Hawley that was quickly approaching. A drive that would involve over a hundred cattle, and three other ranches, with an estimated total of over 50,000 caps. With the ranches splitting four ways would total 12,500 caps apiece. Since the war had picked up again between Regina and Winnipeg city states, the price of Brahmin meat, milk, and hides went through the roof.

With the Cassidy ranch, that would be 2,083 caps each for the hands, and half, 6,250 for Cassidy herself. Which wasn't bad, and that would be enough to get him to Regina.

"It'll be tough. Three days there and three back, without trouble. But there's a problem." Hull said, and actually surprised Rowan. Because Hull didn't get worried easily.

"What's that?" Rowan asked.

"We'll be going through Cree territory." Hull said.

That was something to worry about. Cree had the biggest territory in Saskatchewan, and their loyalties were split between the Peg, and with Regina. Plus they were as territorial as the Crows were.

"Well, since we'll only need to send two guys to Hawley, and there'll be eight guys there." Rowan said.

"It won't really matter a whole lot if the Cree decide to attack us." Hull said. Cree Indians would try to send overwhelming numbers when they attacked. Rowan hoped that it wouldn't happen however.

"Then let's hope that we run into friendly clans and Regulators." Rowan said, trying to be hopeful about the situation.

"But never mind that. Let's just get some rest, and deal with it when we get to that point." Rowan said as he got to his feet and decided to head inside to the barn to actually talk to the one he had little respect for.

Aurora.

"Hey horsey." Rowan said mockingly as he then leaned against her coral.

"Savage." Aurora said back.

"So, I don't suppose you'll let me ride you anytime soon." Rowan asked, grinning.

"No." Aurora said simply.

"Well, I suppose that a little more travel might change that." Rowan said, stroking her mane gently. "After this big drive, we're going to be leaving."

Aurora didn't take this news well. She nickered unhappily. She was thinking of Dot Cassidy. With the month that had gone by, those two had grown very close. She hated the idea of leaving Dot.

Rowan knew what she was thinking and still stroked her mane. "I know. It's hard leaving people we've come to care about." He said, remembering when he left the two he called his parents behind in Montreal.

"RJ?" A small voice behind him came, and when Rowan turned around, he saw Dot, in a large hand-me-down nightgown, a teddy bear in her arms.

"Dot." He said walking over and actually picking her up off the cold ground. "What are you doing out here? You'll freeze." Rowan said walking back to Aurora's coral with Dot in his arms. As he sat her down on the fence right next to Aurora, he immediately slipped his thick coat on top of her.

"Are you going to be leaving?" Dot asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

Rowan sighed, and especially when Aurora glanced at him. As she rested her head on Dot's shoulder, he then said. "Yeah. Yeah, we'll be leaving, after this next drive."

This nearly made him wince when he saw her nearly on the verge of tears. She had come to like both him and Aurora. The hearts of children were one of the few beautiful things that had survived the great war.

"Please don't go! I don't want you to go!" She said tears nearly getting ready to pour out of her eyes. She then slammed herself into Rowan's chest, starting to sob.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rowan said rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. "It's okay. I'll try to visit when I can." He said trying to put her at ease.

"We appreciate all the love you have shown us, and it won't be forgotten." Aurora said. But Rowan sensed the tension in her voice when she said that.

Dot had sown them love in the form of playing around with them, feeding Aurora, telling jokes, and her almost endless energy, had always seemed to bring a smile to the hand, and to the horses.

"I'll miss you Aurora." Dot said turning around and embraced the horse's head, hugging and kissing her. Rowan smiled. Dot was a good kid, and she knew how to treat her friends.

"Come on, kiddo." Rowan said as he gingerly picked up Dot. "Let's get you to bed." He said and slowly walked back to the house, and inside, with a sleeping child in his arms.

* * *

The two weeks to the expected drive had gone by quickly as everyone got ready. The two from Cassidy ranch would be Hull and Rowan, as one experienced hand would need to stay behind to help Cassidy.

"Right, so about a week total. Pack enough shells and food for both ways Rowan." Hull said as he readied his horse.

"I'm aware of that, Hull." Rowan said as he loaded his saddle bags with ingredients to make biscuits, toiletries, and other supplies.

"I'm just saying." Hull said, as he then tossed another box of shotgun shells to Rowan. "I don't trust a couple of these guys." He added. Hull was really anxious about this drive.

"Hull. Take it easy. It's not like these guys are raiders." Rowan said as he pocketed the box of shells anyway. After checking his revolver, making sure that it was all fine, he holstered it, and hopped up onto his given horse.

Together with Hull, the two men and two horses moved out of the barn and then up to the porch of the ranch house. There stood Pierre who would stay and keep an eye out, as well as take care of Dot; Dot herself who held onto her mother's hand; and finally Cassidy, as she stood like a statue in the cold wind.

"The cows won't matter unless you two come back." Cassidy said, causing both men on the horses to nod to her.

"We'll try to get back as fast as we can, Miss Cassidy." Hull said, as he tipped his hat and then headed out to the waiting herd of Brahmin.

Rowan then pointed to Pierre and said, "Keep that rifle close." He said and the French Canadian nodded.

Then RJ saw Dot's face. He smiled and laughed.

"Don't worry, darlin'. We'll be back before you know it." Rowan said.

After throwing a glance to Cassidy, he nodded. "Ma'am."

Rowan turned his horse around and galloped after Hull to the waiting herd.

* * *

Rounding up the herd, as it rested in a clearing, grazing on what little grass could be found.

Hull and Rowan sat on their horses, watching the herd of 30 Brahmin. Both men knew it was going to be difficult driving this many cattle by themselves some 10 miles to where they would meet up with the other herds.

After leaning over and spitting, Hull then turned to Rowan.

"You ready?" He asked, readying a rope, in case any decided to stray away.

Nodding, Rowan said, "As much as I'll ever be." pulling out his own rope.

"Right. Then let's get at it." Hull said and headed gave his horse a sharp kick and galloped down to the herd, with Rowan right behind him.

From there on out, the two men began shouting and whistling driving the herd west.

As Rowan kept pace with the herd, him riding in back, doing the driving, as Hull stayed next to him to help drive and steer, Rowan noticed one of the Brahmin straying away.

"Oh, hey Hull!" He shouted pointing him out, and then sprinting his horse after animal.

As he readied to rope, something in the back of his mind kept making him feel nervous. They were nearing the tree line, and it could either be hiding an ambush by man or animal, or it could be nothing.

After successfully roping the animal and tying it to the saddle, that feeling seemed to get worse as they were only feet from the trees. It seemed that his horse was also getting a bad feeling as she was whinnying out of terror.

"Whoa! Hey! Easy girl. You hear something?" He asked glancing around.

He got his answer when a lone Deathclaw roared as it erupted out of the forest. It landed on the terrified Brahmin and caused the saddle rope to jerk.

"Shit!" Rowan shouted, quickly untying the rope and pulling out his shotgun. When the animal killed the Brahmin, then glared up at RJ, he did the only thing he could think of.

Run.

Quickly turning the Gray Lady around, he jammed both his feet into her, and she sprinted hard. As he turned around, that ferocious animal only feet from him. Not hesitating, he pulled the trigger and the buckshot exploded from the barrel, hitting the animal in the head. Only it seemed to anger the beast and kept after both of them, hardly breaking it's pace.

After hastily racking the weapon, he fired again, and again, only angering the animal even more.

Then after unloading his fifth and final shell, that was when he started to panic, because even injured, bleeding and now tired, that Deathclaw was only more angry, and was nearly on top of Rowan.

"Oh fu-" Rowan began but was interrupted as more gunfire came. Hull had heard the shooting, saw the situation and began sharp shooting from the rise he was position on.

Strangely, he was aiming for the legs. After shooting three times, Rowan saw the large Deathclaw trip and landed firmly on the ground.

After making sure he was a good distance from the animal, Rowan finally stopped his horse, and both of them were panting.

"Oh Jesus." He said out of breath. Watching as the abomination of an animal kept crawling towards him.

As he loaded shells into his shotgun, Hull came down, his rifle barrel still smoking.

"Believe it or not, I used to hunt these things. To bring them down, aim for the legs." He said as he cocked his weapon.

"Good to know." Rowan said breathlessly.

"To finish them, which I'm sure you'll gladly do, is to shoot it on the back of he neck." Hull said.

After being chased and nearly killed by this thing, Rowan was definitely glad to end this beast.

Being cautious about it, he circled around the animal, watching as it still tried to crawl after him, got behind and acting quickly jumped on the animal, jammed his shotgun to the back of the neck, and fired. He managed to close his eyes as he felt blood and bone spray him in the face. After spitting blood out that got into his mouth, he glanced up to Hull.

"Well, let's skin him and collect the hide, and the meat while we can." He said, motioning to Hull.

Pulling out his machete, Rowan quickly removed both claws as they contained chemicals that could taint the meat, and both were worth caps to merchants. After that, the two men got busy opening up, gutting, and stripping the animal of all it's edible meats and organs. Once that was finished they rejoined herd and continued onto the meeting point.

* * *

Finally after several hours, and the sun had set, Rowan and Hull met up with the other six riders.

"Which one of you is Hooker?" Hull asked.

An elderly rider moved forward and nodded. "That'd be me." Hooker said as he moved forward and shook Hull's hand. "So you're the men Cassidy sent?" He asked glancing at both of them, but specifically at Rowan since he was still covered in blood.

"Yeah, and don't mind the blood." Rowan said as he motioned to the dried coat. "Deathclaw wanted to eat me, but I had other plans." He said, making one of the other riders giggle.

Catching who he amused, he saw it was a woman. About his age of twenty, long black hair, tied into a pony tail, a roving trader's hat, biker goggles on her eyes, and a warming duster and cargo pants over mountain boots.

Hooker glanced back at her and sighed amusingly. "Ah, don't mind Zoe." Hooker said and then motioned for her to ride forward.

Zoe nodded and shook both Hull's and Rowan's hand. "Zoe Wheeler."

It was then Rowan saw the .308 hunting rifle, with a scope on her back.

"Fine rifle you got there." Rowan said motioning towards the weapon.

Zoe shrugged. "It ain't a Jacoby, but hasn't failed me yet." She said.

"If the love affair is over," One of the other riders said irritably. "Can we please find a place to camp for the night?"

"You got a date?" Rowan asked, making the others save the one chuckle.

"Alright lads. He's right, let make camp. It's getting cold." Hooker said.

* * *

As the night went by, everyone set up their own camps. Rowan, Hooker, Zoe, and the other two riders sat around one fire pit, while Hull kept to himself at his own fire, and the irritating rider and his partner sat alone.

"So tell me Zoe. You got any plans once you get your small fortune?" Rowan asked, as he sharpened his machete. He wanted to pass the time by so he engaged in small talk.

"Oh, as much as Hooker hates this, I'm leaving for Regina. Be a Regulator." Zoe said rather proudly. Hooker on the other hand groaned.

"You say that every time." Hooker said irritably. "Why should this time be any different?"

Zoe looked offended by this comment. "Because up until now, I didn't really have an excuse. Now I do." She said.

"That would be?" Hooker asked, skeptically.

"Money mostly." Zoe said. "I want to get another weapon when I get to Regina. Like a shotgun." She said, making Rowan chuckle.

"Hey, ain't nobody, except Jacoby, can make better weapons than the Gun Runners." She said.

"Gun Runners?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah, they came east after something went on further southwest from here. Not sure where, place called Neva, Nevada." Zoe said. Rowan shrugged, probably meeting them when he went.

"And, since this will be a big payout, I'll finally be able to go." She said.

"Think you could ride along? I'm planning on heading out that way myself after this." Rowan asked.

Zoe glanced up at him, thought about it and shrugged. "Yeah. Why not. It can get boring being alone out here you know?" She said and took a drink from a canteen.

"Well, than it's settled. After this, you can follow us back to the Cassidy ranch, and then you and me will head to Regina." Rowan said, taking the canteen after Zoe offered it to him.

* * *

After that, he headed into his sleeping bag, and tried to get to sleep. He kept thinking, _Where have I seen her before? I know she's familiar, but...if she is familiar why isn't she saying anything?_


	6. Chapter Five

The three days went by rather quickly. After handing in the herd to the buyer, and receiving their money, which 12,500 would stay with Hull. After receiving her pay, Zoë brought her horse around and nodded to Hull. He didn't like the idea of another person with them, but Rowan managed to convince him.

"I still don't like it." Hull murmured. Shaking his head as he mounted his horse.

"You don't have to like it, she'll stay with us until we get back to the ranch." Rowan said, as he rested his shotgun on his lap. "Once we get a night sleep, she and I will leave."

Hull sighed in response to that statement. "I'm sure Cassidy's not going to like that. You're the best hand we've had."

Rowan chuckled. "I thank you for that statement, Hull." As he sighed, watching as a stream of breath came from his mouth, he then turned to Hull. "But I don't feel that I should stay."

"What do you mean?" Hull asked, not understanding.

"It's strange. But I feel that I should head to Regina. Like it's the feeling one get's when they are called home." He said.

Rowan barely understood it himself. He knew he had memories of hearing about Regina, and it felt more familiar to him than anything else in this land did.

"Well." Hull said, shrugging. "Whatever you are looking for, I hope you find it kid." He said.

Rowan laughed. Hull in his own way was saying good bye to him.

"I'm not gone yet, Hull." He said, still grinning.

Zoë grinned herself. "Alright you two, what say we get back on the road?"

The men chuckled and both nodded.

"You're right. We can explain everything to Cassidy when we get back." Hull said.

* * *

As they began approaching the Cassidy ranch, the thick smell of smoke suddenly filled their nostrils. Something was burning, and it wasn't a cooking fire, nor was it a fire in a place.

"Oh no." Hull said as he cast a horrified look to Rowan.

Almost at the same time, Hull and Rowan jammed their heels into the Gray Ladies and sprinted to the ranch. Zoë, unsure of what was going on, was right behind them.

Almost instinctively, Rowan pulled out his shotgun, and held in out with his right hand. He saw the large plume of smoke and could hear the burning of wood.

_Please not the house. Please not the house._

Finally as they came over the rise, and saw.

The barn was completely ablaze, the animals running loose by the front of the ranch, and many assorted items were strewn out across the ranch.

Even more disturbing were the bodies of both men and horses.

Hull literally leapt off his horse and ran over to where he saw Cassidy kneeling in front of her home, weeping. Her clothes were torn, and she was covered in bruises. Rowan on the other hand was a little more practical getting off his horse, and knelt down by the body of Pierre. As he then gently tilted his head over, he saw a distinctive hole between the eyes.

"Miss Cassidy. What happened?" Hull asked horrified at what was going on.

Rowan looked around at the three other bodies of the dead men. He also saw the bodies of two dead Grey Ladies. Pierre had put up a terrific fight before they gunned him down.

But then it was here noticed something. Something that seemed out of place, and it chilled him down to his bones. A presence that was missing.

And his worst fears were answered when both Aurora appeared around the corner of the horse but horrified and ashamed, and when Cassidy said it.

She looked up at Hull, her eyes red and moist.

"They took my baby." She said, and Rowan saw Hull pale instantly. He then recovered and then gripped her shoulder's firmly.

"Where are they going? Which way did they went?" He demanded. Cassidy didn't have the strength to say anything but she pointed, with a shaking hand, to the east.

When Rowan saw that he nodded and then approached Aurora.

"I don't give a damn how much you trust me." He said and hopped on the horse.

"NOW GO!" He shouted, and Aurora shot off like a bullet. Zoe who was still on her horse drove her heels into her horse and was right behind Rowan.

Hull watched as both riders disappeared over a hill.

"Bring her back, kid." He muttered.

* * *

All through the night, the two riders ran flat out. Albeit the horses were exhausted at this point, but they knew what was at stake and they pushed themselves harder.

Rowan lead the charge, his hands tight around the reigns of Aurora, who didn't even think about what was happening, but only about Dot. She had failed to stay with her, and now it was her duty to help bring her back.

Zoe had seen the cruelty that men like this inflicted on the local ranchers, and it was one of the reasons she wanted to be a Regulator. This would be her first test; rescuing a child, and killing the bastards that did the deed.

Dozens of emotions and thoughts ran through Rowan's mind. Like who were they, why the attack, what were doing to Dot, and were they taking her to the Peg? Even though RJ was scared as hell for Dot, he was hell-bent on getting Dot home.

Rowan of course would occasional stop to allow the horses to rest, and to check the ground. The purpose of checking the ground was to check to see where the trail was going, and it also showed how many there were. He counted about twelve horses, presumably the horses to the riders, and judging by the way the prints were, the numbers were a little intimidating. There could be anywhere from four to nine riders with pack horses.

"What do you think?" He asked, looking up at Zoe.

"I think we got an interesting fight ahead of us." She said as her horse panted almost painfully.

"You know, I've noticed something," She said as Rowan got back up on Aurora. "They've turned north-east."

"Yeah. So?" Rowan asked shrugging.

"_So_, if these assholes were slavers, they'd be heading _south-east_. To the Peg." Zoe

That was an interesting observation. Why would they head north-east in the first place?

"Why don't we ask them when we catch up to em?" Rowan said.

The pair set out again, and followed the kidnappers for another a day. Before they finally caught up to them.

* * *

Rowan watched as Zoe slowly stuck her head up over a small berm. After a moment she slide down quietly to where he was waiting. She sighed and then stared at him hard.

"I count five of them." She said.

Rowan was more concerned about something else. "And the girl?"

Zoe held up her hand and nodded, to calm him down. "She's safe. They have her tied to a tree away from the camp." She said.

Rowan nodded. "Good." He said, slowly racking his shotgun, as not to alert the kidnappers.

"There's something else, though. These guys...they look like ranch hands." Zoe said. This caused Rowan to stare at her. The idea was just too stupid to believe.

"Why the hell would ranch hand kidnap a rancher's daughter?" Rowan asked.

It didn't make any sense for this type of thing to happen. But Rowan was now determined to find out.

"Well, I'm going over to say hello." Rowan said, as he calmly stood up and with Zoe right behind him, and walked over the rise.

Sure enough when he stepped over he saw he saw the fatigues that ranchers and hands commonly worn to protect them from the cold. Saw they had an assortment of weapons in their possession, and the Gray Ladies hitched to trees. One was still on his horse. Off to the side he saw Dot, and like Zoe had said, she was bound to a tree, by a pair of ropes, and gagged.

When they saw the pair, they either stood up or simply stared at them.

The shotgun exploded when Rowan aimed it at one of them. The blast flung the man off his feet, and past one of his friends. When Zoe fired her gun and knocked another down, the horses panicked.

As one of the kidnappers got to his feet, Rowan tossed up his shotgun, caught it by the barrel, and swinging it like a baseball bat, clocked the man across the face, a spray of blood puffing from his mouth. Rowan swung the weapon again connecting into a leg with one of the others charging at him. As he dropped the gun, he picked up the man and slammed him into his comrade right behind him, sending both men to the ground.

Rowan then turned his attention to the rider, and charged. He ran up a rock and leapt up onto the horse and both men plummeted to the ground. Rowan rolled over and sat on top of the man. Rowan slammed his fist into the man who screamed as he saw Rowan pull out his machete and plunged it into his chest.

It was then Rowan felt something sharp slam into his lower back. One of the men he knocked down, got back up and drove a hatchet into his back. Rowan yelled in shock, but spun around, cocking his revolver in the process and firing once, hitting his attacker center mass.

Zoe meanwhile noticed the other man was clambering back on to his feet. Without hesitation pulled out a large bayonet and hurled it, jamming it to his neck.

When she heard the gunshot from Rowan, and saw both men go down, Zoe immediately ran over and to Rowan's side.

"I'm alright. I'm alright." Rowan said as he had his hand on his back. He felt the blood run faintly down his hand. The hatchet must've simply glanced off and did superficial damage, he'd recover in no time.

At the tree, Dot's yells were muffled by the gag. When he heard it, Rowan immediately stood up and ran over, sliding to a stop next to the frightened child. Retrieving a smaller knife he began cutting the ropes that kept her prisoner.

"It's okay. I'm here." He said trying to calm the wailing girl. When he took the gag out of her mouth, she hugged him tightly, letting out screaming sobs.

"I'm right here, Dot." He said picking her up, and rubbing her back, trying everything to calm her down.

Still crying into his shoulder, Dot then said. "I knew you'd come back. I knew it." Rowan smiled as he paced, still trying to sooth her.

Zoe meanwhile noticed that the one Rowan whacked in the side of the head, was now slowly starting to get up. Pulling out a .357 revolver she had hidden under her coat, Zoe then walked over and gave the man a savage kick to the rips. He groaned and was back on the ground. She then pressed her foot down on his back, pinning him.

As she pointed her revolver at his head, she cocked the hammer back.

Zoe then said. "Alright asshole. Whose ranch you belong to?"

Beneath her heel, the man groaned angrily as he tried to get up.

Rowan knew what was going to happen so he patted Dot the back. "Alright, let's get you back to Aurora. She's waiting on the other side of this hill." He said and gently proceeded back to the waiting horses.

As he stepped down the slope, Aurora whinnied happily to see Dot unharmed.

"Dot! Thank goodness." The horse said, and moved as far as she was able to, which wasn't far as she was still tethered to a tree.

"Aurora." Dot said weak after crying. She panned around and gently hugged the horse's head while still in Rowan's arms.

Rowan then broke the two apart as he then set the girl on top of Aurora.

"You wait here. I'm going back." Rowan said, but felt his hand being squeezed tightly by the girl in protest.

"No! Please don't leave me!" Dot said frantically. The idea of Rowan leaving and not coming back had crept into her mind and was scaring her silly.

Rowan laughed and moved back to the side of the horse, looking up at the girl. "Hey, hey, hey. It's alright." he said and putting a comforting hand on her knee. "I'll be right back. I promise."

Dot then held up her hand, her pinky sticking out.

"You swear?" She asked.

Rowan chuckled and nodded, wrapping his little finger around hers. "I try not to make promises I can't keep." He said, as he grinned then broke off, heading back to the campsite.

There Rowan found Zoe beating the man senseless. "Who?" She said angrily. Yet the man refused to answer her.

"Hey Zoe?" Rowan asked, catching an angered glance. "I've got an idea." He said pulling out his revolver. He then proceeded to emptying every chamber, loaded or not. As he pocketed the ammunition he then took one and held it up to the man.

"You see this?" Rowan asked as both him and Zoe rolled him over, with Zoe holding both his hands, as Rowan than dropped down onto the man's stomach, an audible grunt came from him. "Sorry that hurt? Good. Now I got nine chambers here." He said loading the live round into the weapon. After clicking the ejection port closed, he gave the wheel a good spin. When it stopped Rowan then grabbed the man's face and forced his mouth open. "So you got one in eight chances of walking away from this. If however you don't give me, what I want to know," he said and pulled the hammer back, and stuck the barrel into the open mouth. The man became visibly terrified. "I will blow the back of your head out."

"Now, who do you work for?" Rowan asked, but the man defiantly shook her head. A muffled 'No' came from the open mouth.

_click!_

The man jumped at the sound, but then sighed as the chamber was empty.

"One in seven now." Zoe said, trying to sound sadistic.

Rowan pulled the hammer back again, and repeated the question.

The kidnapper was shaking now, but kept the same determination in his eyes, and he gave the same answer.

_click!_

Again he jumped, and again the chamber was empty. To his horror, RJ pulled the hammer back again.

"You're running out of luck here. This may be your last chance." RJ said as he stared at him with a calm expression. This type of calmness disturbed the kidnapper and by now tears were rolling out of his eyes.

"Who?"

The man was grunting, and whimpering in terror, as he tried to get RJ off him.

"Who is it?" RJ shouted, making even Zoe jump.

"Jessup!" The man said. As Rowan pulled the revolver out of his mouth, the man was now crying. "It's Evan Jessup." He said with relief that the weapon was out of his mouth.

"I know that prick. He owns a spread up north. He's a Jet cooker and has been trying to muscle out several ranches." Zoe said.

"So _that's_ why his thugs took Dot. Trying to take Cassidy's lands." Rowan said, and the Jessup hand nodded.

"Yeah. Cassidy sits on prime real estate, Evan's been trying to push her out for years." He said still relieved. A little too relieved as Rowan could smell the faint stench of urine and feces. He then stood up and after making sure that nothing foreign was on him, he bent over to pick up his shotgun and pulled out his machete.

"Well, I am going back to the ranch. And you're going back to Jessup." Rowan said as he began ransacking the dead for caps, ammunition and their weapons.

The hand looked at him with shock. "Are you nuts? Jessup will kill me if I go back."

Rowan only shrugged as Zoe began unhitching the horses and trying them together. "That's _your_ problem. And you're gonna have to walk there too." She said as she took all the horses.

"There's a little trading post down to the south, you can make it in maybe four hours. Three if you run." She said as she pulled the horses along.

Rowan then gave him a intimidating glare. "I don't hear you running." He said, and with that, the hand took off, and disappeared into the thickets.

As he then checked his revolver, he saw that the bullet was in the next chamber, and it would've gone off the next time. "He lucked out." Rowan said.

* * *

Nearly a week had gone by at the Cassidy ranch. The barn was a smoldering ruin, the animals tied to the house, and Cassidy had been sitting on the stairs to her patio. She had sat there the whole time, despite the fact that it was winter and it had gotten very cold.

Hull had slipped a warm blanket over, and gave her soup often. Though she rarely ate. All she wanted in the world now was for her child to come home.

Hull was still working out in the barn, trying find anything that could be salvaged. He took one glance at Cassidy and sighed.

_It's been nearly a week. I doubt they found them, and will be coming back._

As he knelt down to scrounge some more, the horses behind them whinnied gently. Hull picked himself up and glanced at them. They were looking in the same direction Rowan and Zoe took off in.

Then as he himself looked at the hill, he could hear a faint rumble. When he realized what it was, he began laughing.

He laughed even harder when he saw the dozen horses galloped over the hill, leading them were two riders. One woman, whooping and shouting for the Gray Ladies to follow her, and One man, sitting in front of him was a little girl.

"Dot!" Cassidy shouted as she bolted from the stairs and ran flat out to Rowan. Hull meanwhile ran over to a coral the had and opened the gate up allowing the horses to enter without any trouble.

Rowan pulled Aurora's reigns and she came to a halt. Dot was immediately seized by her livid mother, both crying hard. Rowan smiled as he watched Cassidy take Dot into the house.

Hull, after closing the gate, walked over to Rowan a large smile on his face.

Both men nodded to each other and then shook each other's hand.


	7. Chapter Six

Rowan began wrapping his hands up. He had failed to notice that he had burned his hands when he gripped the barrel of his shotgun. Though it hurt, he ignored it and gently wrapped his hands up in bandages Cassidy had.

Zoe decided to spend the night, keep an eye on him. She sighed as she sat down next to him.

"Well, I reckon them horses will be enough to cover the damages Jessup done." Zoe said as she then helped him.

"Yeah, I reckon so." Rowan said as he leaned against the wall. Over a dozen Gray Ladies would be more than enough to pay for the destroyed barn and dead animals. Though nothing could repair the emotional damages done to Dot and Cassidy.

"Well, I'm gonna saddle Bailey." Zoe said as she patted him on the shoulder, and proceeded out of the house.

Rowan sighed. The mood was sort of dreary around the ranch. This attack on the ranch had spread like wild fire across the ranchlands due to Hull broadcasting it on the ham radio. The others were furious and demanded action both from the Regulators, and themselves.

The situation became volatile overnight. Rowan knew that this was a powder keg, and the fuse was both short, and lit. It wasn't a matter of 'if' the range war would start, but 'when'.

Grunting, Rowan got back to his feet and slipped his backpack onto his shoulders. It was time.

Leaving the house Rowan strapped his saddle bag onto the saddle and slipped it onto Aurora. As he turned, the hunting shotgun in his hands, he turned to Hull. He laughed and held up his hand.

"Keep it. You'll need that scattergun more than we do." Hull said as he put his hand on Dot's shoulder.

Rowan nodded as he shouldered it. It would definitely help in the coming days. He then took hold of the reigns on Aurora, but she then stood rooted to the spot.

Sighing RJ, turned back to the horse. "Now what?" He asked staring at her.

"Aren't you going to get on?" She asked, cocking her head.

Rowan was taken quite aback by this question. Up until now she never allowed him to ride, save for the rescue of Dot.

"Does this mean you trust me now?" He asked.

The horse nodded it's head, let out a soft sputter.

Rowan grinned as he nodded and hopped up into the saddle. At least now he had some transportation.

As he began passing the patio of Cassidy's home, he saw her standing on the steps, a scarf around her neck. As RJ tipped his hat, she then tossed something to him. He caught it in his hand and saw it was a cap sack.

"What we owe." She said, but Rowan shuffled it slightly and noticed it was more than they owed.

"Ma'am. It's too much I can't take it." Rowan said, but Cassidy shook her head.

"Keep it." She said simply and then walked back into the house.

Knowing he was defeated before he even began, Rowan pocketed the large amount of caps, which he would later determine to be over a thousand. That brought his estimated total to 2500.

Rowan and Zoe then gave their horses a firm kick and they took off heading southwest. Towards the barter city of Empire.

Empire sat practically in the center of the war between Regina and Winnipeg city states. It was built out of the old town of Kamsack on Highway 5. This had both the largest population and militia of either side, and was completely neutral in this fight.

Their rules included, no weapons, no slave trading, and no hostilities as both sides used it for supplies and rest stops.

It was here they could gather supplies and be able to find some work for more caps, as to go through the Regulator checkpoints and enough supplies to reach Regina. Cassidy's farm was closer to Empire than Regina so this was a better place to stop first.

"Alright, we got about 25 miles to go, so about two days. To reach Empire." Zoe said as she keep her head on a swivel at the light gallop.

"Sounds good." Rowan said as he followed her.

"Yes, it does." Aurora said tiredly.

"Hey!" Rowan said. "I'm not _that_ heavy."

* * *

There they sat. Those two vegabonds. Overlooking the city of Empire. Seeing it hustle and bustle going in ad out of the city. However they could just waltz into the city pretty as they please because it was loaded with mercenaries. Very _unfriendly _mercenaries.

In the distance, he saw the metal palisade walls that surrounded the whole city. Small ditches had been dug right in front of them, probably to slow besiegers down. Guard towers lined the rear of the walls, two every 100 feet, two at the main gate.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rowan saw Zoe draw her 9mm hand gun. As she slid the slide back, she grinned.

"I always favored something nice and light." She said as she clicked the slide back.

"Hmm." Rowan said as he nodded and fumbled gently with his revolver. "Always prefer me something with some...heft. Took this off a dead man, along with Aurora." He added patting the side of the gray horse.

"Well." Zoe said as she angled her horse. "Let's see if we can get some supplies."

Rowan followed her as she moved forward cautiously. The idea was to get in, get what ever supplies they would need, and leave as soon as possible.

As they silently headed for the main gate, they saw the mercenaries and militia. Dozens of them, all armed to the teeth with every weapon imaginable in their possession. Now that he was closer, he could see the towers, namely what was in them. Heavy weapons, Miniguns and high caliber machine guns, along with snipers and riflemen.

_These guys prefer their independence_. That was the first thing in Rowan's mind.

As they approached the main gate, the guards held up their hands, ordering them to stop.

"What business you have in Empire?" The lead guard asked, an assault rifle resting in is hands. "Quick stop before we get to Regina." Zoe said, and handed him a load of caps.

While this was going on, Rowan was staring at the ditches. Rows of hundreds sharpened stakes rested in the ditch, their tips blackened by fire.

"Like our Punji sticks?" The second guard asked sinisterly.

Rowan turned to him. "Punji sticks?"

The guard nodded. "Yep. A little trick we picked up from the old world. Only you won't like what we _dip_ them in." He added with a sadistic grin.

"Okay. You can go through." The head guard said as he waved them forward.

Zoe nodded and motioned for Rowan to stay behind her. This was something he was only so glad to do.

The businesses in Empire were bustling, if under heavy guard. Though the prices seemed quite high. Almost ridiculous. Rowan would be surprised if they walked away with any of their caps left.

As Rowan glanced around, he noticed despite the large amount of guards, fights were breaking out between groups on a fairly regular basis. The militia figured it was entertainment until the boss said otherwise.

"Hey, asshole." A voice said next to Rowan. As he glanced down he saw a group gathering only feet from him.

"I suggest you give me everything you got, right now." Some thug with a crew cut, and too many steroids said, holding a machete.

"If I give you the bullets out of this gun, will you piss off after that?" Rowan asked, pointing his revolver, at the thug's head, and cocking the hammer back.

"No, it wouldn't." The thug said, and it was then something slammed into Rowan's arm. Before he knew it, someone with a crowbar pulled him off Aurora and was now on the ground. Then he began receiving blows all over his body.

Zoe saw the savage attack on Rowan and pulled out her 9mm and fired a few rounds into the air. "Knock it off, you pricks!" She shouted aiming the weapon at the attackers. The blows continued to rain down on Rowan, and even after Zoe got off her horse and began whacking men with the grip of her gun, they continued to attack Rowan.

Finally a few guards fired off their rifles and that broke the group up. Zoe got off her horse and helped Rowan to his feet.

Spitting blood, and groaning, the dazed Rowan wondered what the hell just happened to him. He made sure nothing was broken, and coughed.

"You okay?" Zoe asked, as guard's began surrounding them and the group.

"Yeah." Rowan said as he spotted the thug who stopped him. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just hold on a second." He said, and walked over and landed a savage blow to the jaw of the thug, and melee started up again.

"Alright! Break it up!" The guard shouted detaining everyone. "Throw everyone of them in jail." He said as they began dragging everyone to the local jailhouse.

As Rowan was literally being dragged, he couldn't help but noticed two figures wearing gray dusters standing on a corner, observing what had just happened.

* * *

So there Rowan was, in prison for merely defending himself against a completely random attack. He laid on a wooden bed that hung off a wall, and was extremely uncomfortable. His personal possessions and weapons had been taken away from him, only his clothes remained with him, and they were nearly in tatters after both the attack and the multiple friskings he received.

Zoe was thrown into the same cell with him, and was experiencing the same problem as him. Clothes torn, and possessions were taken away. She stood against the bars, wondering when they would be released.

Ironically, the idiots who attacked them, were in the cell next to them, and they kept shouting profanity and jeering at them.

"Laugh it up boys. At least we don't have a fucking nipple head for a leader." Zoe said, and that actually made Rowan laugh a little. "How's the steroid treatment going?" Zoe hollered over their jeering.

"Zoe, give it a rest. Fools usually don't change for anything." Rowan said, as he sat up.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." She said as she sat down next to him.

Rowan sighed as he leaned back against the wall. "I wonder what they did to Aurora and Autumn." He said, hoping their horses were being treated a lot better than they were.

"I don't know." Zoe said truthfully.

Next to them in the cell, the jeering continued. "Your horses are probably being eaten by the guards. They tend to eat horses for supper." The leader thug said cruelly.

Before either could voice their anger, the door that led to the captain's office banged as it opened up. "James, Wheeler." The captain said as he began unlocking their cell. "Your bail's been paid." He said as the door squeaked opened.

Rowan cocked his head in surprised. "By who?" He asked.

"Would you rather like to serve the full sentence?" The captain asked flatly.

Zoe and Rowan immediately got to their feet.

"Hey asshole! What about us?" The thugs shouted in protest as the two proceeded to the exit.

"Shut up, or I'll put you in the Deathclaw pen." The captain said banging a police baton against the cell.

As they stepped into the office, the pair saw the same strangers in gray, two large rifles strapped to their backs. It didn't take a genius to figure out that these two were Regulators.

One seemed to be in his fifties, a thick salt and pepper beard and mustache, with a black hair beneath his roving trader's hat. His right eye was milky bleak, as a large vertical down his head, and over his eye. The other shining blue.

The second was much younger, sporting shoulder length red hair, a small cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and fresh stubble covered his face. His brown eyes glancing around for any signs of trouble.

"Alright, thank you captain." The eldest said as he then handed Rowan's shotgun and other weapons back to him. Zoe also got her weapons back by the younger Regulator.

"I really don't understand, Mr.-" Rowan began.

"Ritter." He said, and motioned for them to follow him. "Preston Ritter. This is here is AJ Taylor." Ritter said pointing to the man with flaming red hair.

"I don't understand why you let us out. Mr. Ritter." Rowan finished. Slipping the revolver into his belt.

"Because, we stood on that corner for nearly an hour and watched up to a dozen people lose everything to those jackals. You two didn't." Ritter said cryptically as he led them to the stable. There both Aurora and Autumn were overjoyed to see them unharmed.

"Hey. Isn't that Colby Jack's lady and revolver?" Taylor asked when he saw Aurora.

"Yeah, only when I found him, he had a hole in his stomach, and was frozen to the ground." Rowan said as he stroked Aurora's mane.

"It's true. We were attacked by Peg soldiers. He bled to death after only an hour.

Taylor sighed. "It's a shame. He was a good man." He said as he hopped on his waiting horse. Rowan noticed a .44 magnum holstered to his left thigh.

"Well, now we have something else to discuss." Ritter said as he was now on his horse himself.

"And what's that?" Rowan asked.

"You're enlistment into the Regulators." He said and both Rowan and Zoe glanced at each other in shock.

"W-wait!" Rowan said as both Ritter and Taylor were already riding out of the livery barn. "Why us? I mean I can understand Zoe, but..." He trailed off, once he caught up with Ritter.

"Don't think we don't know about that little incident on the Cassidy ranch. The HAM's are screaming about it. Plus that little scrape you two had back there, more than warrants a place in the Riders." Ritter said, still to the shock of Rowan.

Taylor then patted RJ on the back. "Don't worry. Enlistment only lasts six months. And if you like it, you can re-enlist for either two more years, or go career, and serve for twenty." He said as he kept pace with Rowan. Zoe was still in the rear, finally getting her dream fulfilled of enlisting into the Regulators.

As they began leaving Empire behind them, Rowan was still in disbelief that was joining, or rather, being drafted into the gray coats.

Life has a funny way of getting you out of one situation, and right into another.


	8. Chapter Seven

(I wish to apologize with the slow rate of posting these chapters. Inspiration and motivation for my writing is lackluster and getting difficult to find. I'm sure many authors have this problem. But, I'll keep working as long as I'm able to.)

Regina.

Sapphire of central Canada. The one place where it was perfectly safe for the Woodlanders of the land.

To Rowan James, as he sat on Aurora, and next to Zoë Wheeler, AJ Taylor, and Preston Ritter, it was a awesome sight. So many people coming and going, hundreds of horses, dogs, and dozens of Regulator guards. Though it wasn't as heavily guarded as Empire was, it still would've been easy to take the city.

Regina, being naturally smaller than other cities like Saskatoon, or Winnipeg, it still was large enough to support a few tens of thousands of people, two hospitals, a university, and an airport. Divided by the Wascana river, there were six bridges that kept the north and south districts from being completely cut off. Mt. Pleasant Park laid to the northeast, though it looked like it had become the site of a shantytown.

"Our headquarters is at the airport on the south side of the city. Top will want to see you." Preston said as he motioned for them to follow him.

Rowan clicked his tongue a few times, and Aurora moved around to follow behind Ritter.

As they proceeded down the rise into Regina, Rowan couldn't help but notice some particular figures outside the main gate. They were regular guards, yet they were accompanied by animals. Only they weren't dogs. They were mountain lions.

"Well this is something new." Rowan said as he watched the animals keep pace with their masters.

"Yep. One of our guys came up with the idea a while ago, taking mountain lion cubs and training them like dogs." AJ said grinning next to RJ.

Zoë seemed to have a really interesting question to this fact. She turned around to face AJ. "How do you get them away from their mothers?"

AJ only shrugged. "I'm not one hundred percent sure about that. I don't train them.

Once they were close enough, Ritter held up his hand, the guard who was standing by the gate nodded silently and yelled for his fellow guards to open up the gate.

As the iron gate rose, Rowan felt strange. He felt the city was familiar, and yet...it was like this _was_ the first time he had ever set foot in the city of Regulators. Like Rowan had been here before in another life, but now begin completely awake, this was just like the dream, new and unknown.

"Well, what do you think?" AJ said as he motioned around at the city.

The stores were filled with merchants, travelers, squatters, refugees, mercenaries, and many tribes of the central woodlands, Cree, Lakota, Flatheads, Piute, and Crow, many also wore the dusters of the Regulators. Rowan figured that they acted as translators, and scouts.

The smell of food of several different cuisines filled Rowan's nostrils, like salted mutton, omelets, fried mantis' legs, grilled gecko steaks, roasted steelhead, and charred Brahmin steaks.

Store criers littered the streets, each shouting their benefactor's name, declaring their stores products and prices, which by comparison were much cheaper than that of Empire. Weapons, essentials, perishables, and other general goods were on displays and stands up and down the streets. The buildings' conditions ranged from pristine, to bombed out skeletons of their former glory. Many looked like they hat been shot at from the previous years, probably abuse taken when the Pegs still existed here, and from the siege that took the Regulators a year to liberate.

"It seems like trade is what keeps this city alive." Rowan commented as he looked around.

"Yep. We have our factories making weapons, perishables, and tools nonstop. We sell or trade with traveling merchants, and they use what ever they give us, or use the caps to produce more items and keep the cycle going." AJ said as he then pointed to several corrals made out of ruined buildings. "The cattle, Bighorn, and horse trades also keep as going. People need the meat and hides of the Brahmin and Bighorns, while the horses will be sold to support farmsteads and transportation."

Then a small building came into view. It had worn darkened wood, like a general store. A small patio with several people waiting outside. A few caravan Brahmin and some Regulators milled about in front, several crates for rifles loaded on the Brahmin. The sign at the top was painted in dark green, and large bold letters.

_Jacoby's Quality Firearms_

"So, that's Jacoby, I've been hearing so much about?" Rowan said as he glanced up at the sign.

AJ nodded as he answered again. "Yep. Best rifles ever made, Jacobys. Simple to use, can be fired by the left, or the right hand, and the ammunition is enough to floor a Deathclaw." AJ then laughed a little. "Just don't shoot it all day long." He began groaning a little and rotated his left arm. "Cause it'll make you tired really quick."

It was here, that Rowan could here arguing coming from inside the building. The shouting seemed to be quite lopsided as it appeared to only be coming from one man. Then before Rowan could ask, a man in a grimy black business suit stormed out, motioning for his entourage to follow him.

"What was that all about?" Rowan asked glancing to AJ, as he knew he would be the one answering him.

"Oh. Gun Runners. They're trying to buy out Jacoby. They think their idea of firearms is millions of rounds from automatic weapons." AJ said, then blew a raspberry. "As if. Autos only hit nothing and have small calibers. That or they're awkward on horseback." He said and gave his horse a gentle set of petting. "That's why no one get's their hands on automatic, whether they're machine pistols, or machine guns. It's not worth it, but they just refuse to listen to that."

RJ scoffed as he watched as the Gun Runner representative left still infuriated over Jacoby's stubbornness. Hard headedness was something he knew all too well, as he remembered the Catholic church run orphanage he stayed at until only a few months ago. The head sister was extremely hard headed, or claimed that Rowan was. He never really believed in the lord to begin with.

_Let's face it. If there _is_ a god, and heaven, then we've clearly been forgotten._

By now the group was heading over the bridge, which was crowded with Regulators, travelers, Regina citizens, and local merchants as Rowan glanced down at the river.

The cold gray water was still pure, even if it needed to be filtered for pathogens and other bacteria that was littered in it.

As he turned down river, he spotted what looked like a long row of aquifers and buildings that lined the river on both sides. Probably plants that purify the water, and provide energy. Even if it might have been irradiated, water was the life blood of a land that was barely alive, even if it was disguised by trees. Rowan had seen the lands of Montreal, New York, Vermont, and all those places. Seen the lifeless wastelands that stretched as far as the eye could see.

It was heartening to see a place that was still alive.

If barely.

Further down the river, he could see sharecroppers after the aquifers. It looked like they were growing maize, potatoes, and carrots. It soon dawned on him that this city could survive a long time, even if it had been surrounded. How it fell so difficultly was beyond Rowan.

Regina Airport soon came into view. It's airplanes, military fighters, and helicopters and vertibirds lay dormant, many rusted over, and many more with pieces falling off. It's tarmac had hundreds of holes and craters from debris that fell when bombs, and satellites ripped through the atmosphere, landing across the earth. The cement slabs showed their age with cracks. Grass and even a few small trees broke through.

The buildings themselves were now home to the Canadian Regulators. The main terminal building housed the sleeping quarters, the mess hall, and the offices to take contracts from clients.

Meanwhile the hangers were used to house the stables, target ranges, and the ammunition dump. This was judged by the fact that there was one hanger furthest from the base, heavily guarded, and what looked like a few fire engines parked close by.

"Joey! Royce!" Ritter shouted, catching RJ by surprise as he hadn't said really anything since they left Empire. Soon a two Regulators showed up and took hold of the reigns of the horses after the riders hopped off.

When Aurora cast him a nervous glance, Rowan turned to AJ.

"Don't worry. They'll be taken over to the stables, and given a nice helping of Avena." He said, nodding to the Regulators.

"What's Avena?" Aurora asked stopping temporarily. AJ turned back to the horse and said "Oats." With that, the gray horse led the way, especially since food was involved.

Chuckling, AJ turned to RJ. "Does she always think with her stomach?" He asked cocking his thumb to the departing Gray Ladies.

"A horse with a big heart, and an even bigger stomach." Rowan said laughing.

Walking into the main terminal, Regulators, and Woodlanders each were conversing and walking with hurried pace through out the whole building. It probably looked as busy as when the airport was still in pre-war service.

Four Regulators stood behind the counter, each directing people to different areas in the airport. Rowan then noticed the signs that hung above and behind them. Each said something different. 'Law', 'Frontier', 'Pegs', and 'Recruitment' hung behind a specific regulator.

It seemed like most were by the first three, and less to the latter.

_I can't imagine why._

"This way." Ritter said as he motioned for Zoë and Rowan to follow him. After AJ threw a salute to a Regulator he knew behind the counter, the four proceeded through the double doors, that led to the recruitment area of the airport.

Inside the recruitment area was full of Regulators, drill instructors, guards, prospects, people all looking or were already Pine Riders.

After passing through the enlisting posts, they entered the mess hall. Here many people were enjoying hot meals, conversation, or in some cases, quiet time. The smell of fresh cooked Brahmin meat filled Rowan's nostrils, and he could feel his mouth watering.

"My compliments to the chef." He said, as he took another whiff of the delicious smelling food.

"That's Cappy. He showed up here about ten years ago, and well, never left. He might not be a fighter, but he's got spirit and he knows his way around a kitchen." AJ said as he smiled. It wasn't hard to tell that he was enjoying the aroma as well.

As Zoë looked around at the many different people in the massive mess hall, it was astonishing that there _were_ this many people here. Native Canadians, ranchers, drifters, and Americans, all who were here to fight for the cause of justice and peace.

One individual caught her sharp eyes however. A woman sitting in one of the corner, next to a window. She wore the Regulator duster, but from where she was, Zoë could tell she was a tribal woman. The Indian woman couldn't have been any older than herself, and yet she could see a mournful composure that she did well to hide. She could see she was reading a small book. What the book was, Zoë could not tell. As she read her small book in the sunlight, it was obvious that she wanted to be alone.

"Right through here." AJ said as he stepped through a threshold and followed Ritter. Rowan and Zoë were right behind both of them.

Now they stepped into a hallway that led to the rear offices, and to what was the airport security offices. It was here that Rowan assumed was the heart of the Regulator network. Here men and women were rushing back and forth from one desk to another as they handed out reports, orders, dispatches, and messages to each other, and to their superiors.

At the back was a single office, with the occupant still inside. Rowan at first thought no one was inside, save a desk and a chair. Then he saw the faint trail of cigar smoke rising from behind the chair. It was here that Ritter led them. After straightening up his duster and clearing his throat, Preston knocked on the glass door a few times. Inside the only response was a simply wave of the hand, bidding them to enter.

As Ritter entered, he cleared his throat again. "Top." He said.

The chair then pivoted around, revealing a elderly man, a salt and pepper beard and mustache covered his face, his eyes were hazel, and his white hair was shaggy down to his shoulders. The big fat cigar perched between his lips. His arms were crossed slightly, resting against his gray duster.

"These the two you radioed to me about, Pres?" Top asked motioning to Zoë and RJ.

"That's right sir. The boy is also the one that rescued the Cassidy girl." Ritter added. Rowan glanced at him, feeling insulted at being called a boy, but kept it to himself.

Top took a long drag from his cigar, and after pulling it from his mouth, blew a large puff of smoke to the ceiling. He then glanced at Ritter, and as if silently knowing, Ritter nodded and both he and AJ exited the room. After the door closed, it was just Rowan and Zoë with the grandmaster of the Regulators.

"My name...is Benjamin Ames Topper." He said simply and kept glancing back between the two young drifters. "I'm the leader of the only thing that's keeping those slaver scumbags where they are now. I don't want you to get this the wrong way, we need good men and women to take a stand. But I won't abide save-asses, and I won't take kiss-asses. Either of you got a problem with how things are going or with something you're doing, bring it to me. I'll accept any opinions you might have or suggestions and take it under advisement. For now, I want you both to take the training with the rest of the prospects." He said and stuck the cigar back in his mouth.

"You'll be working with a veteran Regulator for a few months, and if you survive you're training, you'll be fully fledge Regulators and your tour will begin. You allowed you're own weapons, but one requirement you must have is a rifle or a long gun of some short." He said and then turned to Rowan.

"You got a Jacoby or a rifle yet.?" He asked looking RJ right in the face.

"Uh...no...no sir. I only have a shotgun." He said, feeling uneasy around the grandmaster.

Top then stuck his hand into his pocket and retrieved a small pouch. He then tossed it on the desk. The sound of caps could be heard.

"Go down to Jacoby's and tell him I sent you. He'll give you a rifle, and that'll cover the cost." He said. Then grunted as he lifted his old legs up onto his desk.

"Head down to quartermaster Reigns. She'll give you your dusters, and at cost, any ammunition you might need." He said then took another drag from his cigar.

"Now get out." He said flatly.

Not wishing to test his patience, both RJ and Zoë complied immediately. After closing the door behind him, Rowan sighed.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Zoe said shrugging.

Of course, something in the back of Rowan's mind told him that the worst of this was yet to come.

* * *

Dawning their brand new gray dusters, and Rowan and Zoe both buying ammunition in the form of 9mm, .357, and .44 magnum, they then headed for the assembly area where other prospects were gathering.

Inside they found dozens of other recruits, ranging from the young like Zoe and Rowan, to the elderly. A few of them were ghouls and other were tribals. And all of them were waiting to see who they would be partnered with. Many of them looked like they had been waiting for a while as many of them were bored and striking up conversations with each other.

Soon, a few dozen Regulators appeared, each looking in the late twenties to the late fifties walked out to a dais that rested against the east wall.

Zoe noticed the same tribal that had been reading alone in the mess hall among the veterans and wondered how long she had been with the Pine Riders.

"Alright! Listen up!" One of the veterans shouted and the crowd of several dozen men and women calmed down. "Now I know there's not one of you who doesn't want to get out in the field immediately. But there's more to it. Since the war with the Winnipegs began, we've had to rethink our system, and decided to partner two of you to older and more experienced Regulators. This has worked well, and more and more of you get to go home alive and in one piece." The announcer shouted.

"Now I'm going to callout your name, and the name of the person you're going to be working with for the next few months. And there's not going to be any bitching about it, otherwise you'll be thrown out right here and now." He added quickly.

So names began getting called out at random and pairing them up with random veterans. Each of the veterans gave different expressions when they were picked. Some were enthusiastic about the trainees they were receiving. Others held contempt. Most really didn't seem to care either way.

Rowan was starting to get nervous as he thought that he and Zoe would be separated. She was really the only one he knew, and really, the only one he trusted. He was sure that Zoe had the same fear as well.

Then his name was called.

"Rowan James." The announcer began. Rowan could feel his feet beginning to sweat, feel his heart rate go up. Despite the fact that there were several dozen people around him, he felt suddenly alone.

"Zoe Wheeler. You two are with Lee red Moon." The announcer said, and both Zoe and Rowan sighed out of relief. At least they were staying together.

Finally after an hour of calling out names, the announcer finished. "Alright. Now find your mentors and get on it." He said and people began to move to their designated teachers, just as Zoe and Rowan were doing.

After pushing their way through the crowd, they finally found their teacher. It was the same Tribal girl that Zoe had saw earlier.

Red Moon gave a blank stare at the pair and looked like she was musing on what to do with them.

"Alright. If you two want to survive this. You'll do what I say, when I say it. Hmm?" She asked.

Both Rowan and Zoe nodded silently.

"Good."

_~ Okay, I know that's not much of an ending. But I finally got this finished and again, I apologize for the late post. It's just hectic with the winter season and the holidays quickly approaching. Please review and I'll get back to work right away._


	9. Chapter Eight

In the three months Rowan had entered Regulator training under Lee Red Moon, he had never felt so tired in his entire life. She kept them going all night long for days on end, shooting, surviving, and tracking that made his own skills look like a joke.

By now, the snow had melted, and even though it was still cold, the feeling of spring was quickly approaching.

This was something that lifted the spirits of practically everyone, even the horses. The warm weather certainly felt good to the weary Rowan.

As the training continued, Red Moon taught them the ways of the Cree, her tribe. The ability to use the land to his advantage, that ambush was the best way to defeat his enemies, to live off nature via herbs, and indigenous plants.

Another thing she taught both Rowan and Zoë, was to respect the kill. That after a successful hunt, it was necessary to cut the heart out, and hold it in their hands. Lee told them it was needed in order to release the spirit of the animal, or the person in a more disturbing case to Rowan. Doing so with an animal was fairly easy, with a human, that might mistake Rowan for a 'Wendigo' or a cannibal as they were known in Canada.

The one thing Rowan was sure he would never use, not unless he was hell-bent on causing absolute fear, was scalping. Thankfully, nobody was near for this little lesson to be taught.

Lee showed them the advantages with using bows and arrows, that the pair had to construct themselves out of sinew, fire heated wood, eagle feathers and the likes. Such advantages was the stealth, and the penetration, as well as the ability to poison or set ablaze. Either of which would cause severe damage.

Surprisingly, these arrows if they were steel tipped, could penetrate the combat armor of the Peg soldiers. Something handy that Rowan actually felt might be needed later on.

Then it came to horses.

The Cree seemed to show an unbelievable amount of respect and love to their horses, always praising them, stroking them, properly feeding them, and keeping them clean. Lee Red Moon was no exception.

It also seemed to be the norm not to speak unless spoken to. Lee had hardly said anything to them when they weren't training, and even then, it was rare to hear her even say a word.

As well as the tribal training that they were receiving from Red Moon, she was also ordering them to do things like maintaining duster, and uniform etiquette, weapon maintenance, as well as etiquette towards locals and even to the enemy.

Rowan noted that these were typical of rank and file soldiers. Rowan found that ironic as tribal and military behaviors had often clashed with each other throughout history from the books he read at the Montreal library.

He missed Montreal. The library, and how it was filled with books. Though many of them had been scorched, others had survived and Rowan had probably read all of them during his time there.

Now he was sitting out in a cold prairie, eating beef jerky, and wishing for a bath.

* * *

As the trio now began riding back to Regina, all three of them looking filthy, tired, and hungry. The same for the horses. They were hoping to enjoy fresh Avena, and clean water.

Rowan groaned, as he began untying the rope he had lashed around his waist to the saddle. This prevented him from falling off due to exhaustion.

Zoë slipped her battered and torn leather gloves off and exposed big fat blisters all over her hands. She had worked hard, but Lee had proved it was harder work with her.

Rowan was half asleep when he heard the scream. His eyes exploded open and began looking around frantically.

When he looked to a small house off to the side, away from the road, he saw a woman bolting away from the building. A man was right behind her with what looked like a lead pipe in his hands.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what this guy planned to do with this woman.

Without waiting for word from Lee, Rowan gave Aurora a good kick and she bolted towards the pair. As they hurtled towards the estranged couple, Rowan thought about shooting the bastard in the head for attacking a defenseless woman, but decided against it. Instead he pulled out his cattle rope and after forming a good sized loop began spinning it above his head.

By now the woman was on the ground with the man closing in on her. She screamed as he was on top of her, and raised the pipe above his head. Before he could bring it down however, a rope looped itself on the arm, causing him to be distracted.

Before he knew what happened, Rowan and Aurora thundered past him, and the momentum launched the man off his feet, and dragged him behind the horse.

After a moment, Rowan stopped and began wrapping the rope around the saddle horn tightly. Once that was done, Rowan pulled out a hunting shotgun with a sawed off barrel, pointing it at the deranged man.

He had done this as it would slid out of the holster on the side of the saddle, and the spread would be nothing short of lethal at the ranges that it was going to be used for.

The man gasped in pain as his arm was now bleeding and looked dislocated.

"I think you broke my arm." He said.

"Yeah? And you tried to kill that woman, asshole." Rowan said angrily, his scatter gun still pointed at the man.

By now Lee was approaching and was starring at the man on the ground. Zoë was busy trying to calm down the hysterical woman.

It was then Lee hopped off her horse and stood over the man. He glared up at her and sneered.

"What are you looking at, tribal bitch?"

Lee was silent for a moment before she said, "A 2,500 cap bounty." She then glanced up at Rowan. "You just caught Arth Stanton."

Rowan squinted at Lee, then remembered what she was talking about. "The wife beater?" Then glared back at Stanton. "I'm gonna drag him to Regina if you don't mind." He asked, almost tempted to do it with or without Lee's word.

"No. We'll get less if he's dead." Lee said as she remounted her horse. "Bind his hands and we'll walk him back."

Nodding, Rowan motioned for Zoë to do so, keeping the shotgun trained at Stanton's head. Pulling Aurora around so that he could keep an eye on their prisoner while Zoë began binding his hands with the rope.

Once he was secured, and searched for any other weapons, Zoë headed back to Autumn, and helped the woman Stanton had chased on. She took hold of the reigns and began walking back to Regina.

"Come on!" Rowan said as he tugged on the rope and forcing Arth to move.

* * *

Once they had returned to the Airport, Zoë handed Stanton over to the local guard of the airport, they were then stopped by Lee.

At first Rowan thought he was going to get berated for acting out of turn when he went after Stanton. This made him worried as he glanced over at Zoë.

"Relax, James. You're not in trouble." Red Moon said, as if reading his mind. "I'm turning in my recommendation. On both of you." She said.

Rowan and Zoë were taken quite aback by this. A recommendation is usually when a veteran believes that their charges are ready for full active duty of the Regulators. And with Lee, you could take her word to the bank.

"Now all you have to do is wait for Topper's response." Lee said, actually grinning as she then headed for Top's office.

Zoë then grinned herself as she faced RJ. She had attained her dream of becoming a peacemaker. A certified Regulator.

"So." She asked him.

Rowan merely shrugged as he smirked.

"So?" He repeated humorously.

"_So_, what's next? What do you plan to do with your enlistment?" She asked. Zoë was referring to what Rowan planned to do after his enlistment ended. It wasn't hard to figure out that Zoë was a career Regulator.

"Eh. Not 100% sure about that. Maybe enlist for the 2 years." Rowan said shrugging. "But let's deal with that fire when it catches. For now let's focus on surviving the 6 months first." He said.

"Yeah. Little early to be thinking like that." Zoë admitted.

* * *

The two proceeded to wait in the mess hall, eating well deserved meals, cool Nuka-Cola, and reading _Associated Sticks._ A newspaper that was completely honest on what it wrote. Troop movements, trade prices, safe and dangerous paths from Regina and Saskatoon, and other locations, and important events.

The current news seemed to be interested in a particular problem that's been plaguing the northern territories. Apparently a larger than normal grizzly bear was seen in the area, and loads of livestock, and people had been reported missing and others mauled beyond recognition.

It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

The other bit of news was the siege that was occurring in the town of Moosomin near the province borders. So far things were at a complete stalemate. Neither side was gaining ground, despite both taking casualties. The Regulators had besieged the town twice and had not gained entry at all.

Moosomin was a crossroad town with two highways running through it; Highway 6 going north and south and Highway 1 going east and west. If the Regulators took this town, the Pegs would be driven completely out of the Saskatchewan province. However if the Pegs hold it, they could gain the road going straight to Regina, as well as Empire as many other roads connect to the 'Long Six'.

Rowan glanced up at his partner as she sat across from him, drinking some coffee that was locally made. It seemed that some pre-war student from the university managed to come up with coffee beans that one could grow anywhere, in any climate. Rowan wasn't complaining.

Returning to Zoë, he stared at her black hair as threads dangled down her face, as she brushed some away and out of her eyes, as she read the column from her paper. Rowan had known her for nearly five months, and they had learned more about each other.

He learned that her family had actually been natives to Winnipeg, until like others, they had been forced to leave due to the arrival of the MacManus'. After being deported, they quickly moved to Saskatoon and then to Regina when the Regulators took control.

Rowan during that time, still couldn't shake the feeling that she was more familiar to him than practically everyone else on the dead earth.

"James! Wheeler!" Somebody shouted from across the cafeteria. Both people looked over and saw it was another Regulator. He was motioning for them to come over. Both got up and quickly made their way over to him.

"Top wants to see both of you." the Regulator stated and cocked his thumb to the offices.

Both young Regulators looked at each other, and Zoë shrugged. "Well. Shall we?" She asked grinning, raising her eyebrows.

Rowan stretched out his hand in the direction of the offices. "Lead on, Ms. Wheeler."

With both of them proceeding to the offices, Rowan began feeling a little more confident with each step. To his surprise, he actually began liking the idea of being a peacekeeper and lawmaker in central Canada. It was disciplined, gave him positive notoriety in certain circles, currency, a little freedom to go almost anywhere unmolested, and respect that he would damn well earn.

It was Zoë who knocked on the door. With Top motioning for them enter, both did so, but now apprehensively. The idea that it might not be the accepting recommendation somehow slithered into their minds. All those months of rigorous and even painful training for nothing.

Many thoughts were bouncing around in Rowan's head.

_If he doesn't accept us, where would we go?_

_What would we do?_

_Why would he not accept us?_

Rowan was nearly shaking as he tried to make heads or tails of the situation. Zoë was no better.

"You two can relax now." Top said as he swung around in his chair. A large cigar in his mouth, as usual. "From what Red Moon says, she's given me the impression that you two are some of the fastest and best students she's ever had." He said and pulled the cigar out of his mouth, hung it above and ashtray and tapped some ash off before slipping it back between his lips.

"So without further ado, and all this and all that and shit, you're both Regulators." He said flatly.

Then he let out a quick puff of smoke and then faced them. "But don't start celebrating just yet. I've got work for you right now." He said crushing any hope of either of them getting to actually relax. "Undoubtedly you've heard of the recent bear attacks up to the north of us. Well, this is where you two come in. Get up to Kylemore and bring back that bear's fucking pelt." He said gruffly.

"Get out." He said as he swung around and that prompted both of the two now newly initiated Regulators to leave.

"So just like that. He tells us were gray coaters and then sends out." Rowan said flatly.

"Yep." Zoë also said as she sighed, keeping pace to Rowan. "I'll make sure there's enough supplies for us to get to Kylemore." Zoë said as she headed for the quartermaster's office, while Rowan headed for the stables.

It didn't take long for RJ to reach the stables and slip saddle blankets and the saddles themselves on both Autumn and Aurora. After securing bags on both sides, and checking to make sure the shotgun holster was secure, Rowan stared at Aurora.

"Listen girl. We got a fairly dangerous assignment. It involves a big ass grizzly up north." Rowan said as he stroked the horse's head. "If anything happens to me," He began but was quickly cut off by Aurora.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." She said.

"If something happens to me," Rowan repeated in a firmer voice this time. "I want you to take off. If Zoë survives, I want you to work with her from then on. Either becoming her packhorse, or _her_horse." RJ said, referring to if Autumn got killed and both Aurora and Zoë survive, the former would become the latter's Gray Lady.

Rowan then spun around to face Zoë, a large burlap bag in her hands.

"Aurora is right RJ. Nothing's going to happen to you." She said dropping the bag in front of Rowan. "Now help me divide this stuff up."

Rowan sighed as he knelt down and did as she asked. "Zoë..."

"Not one word out of you." Zoë said quickly with a glaring look on her face.

Rowan sighed again, even chuckled this time. Zoë had more or less become like a big sister to him. Scolding him often when he made a mistake and praising him for his achievements.

He laughed when he then though of Topper. Mostly as the grump grandfather who preferred the scolding as his way of praise.

Zoë noticed and grinned, wondering what was so humorous to RJ.

"What?" She asked.

Rowan only shook his head but still smiled.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

By day's end, both were far away from Regina, on the estimated weeklong journey to Kylemore.


	10. Chapter Nine

Dawn was beginning to break through the branches of the Canadian pines. As sunlight poured over Rowan's face, he stirred. As his body rolled over, his leg unintentionally landed into the low burning fire pit.

As he settled, the small bur extremely hot embers began to burn through his denim pant leg. Rowan's eyes flung open when he felt the heat through his pants.

"Whoa!" He shouted as he threw off his duster, his hat falling off, and he began rolling and patting flames out. Once the flames were out, he surveyed the damage and groaned, dropping his body into a laying position.

Zoë herself groaned as she woke up from Rowan's shouting. She pulled her Roving Trader hat off and glanced over at the flat body of Rowan.

"What are you doing?" She asked groggily.

Rowan sat up and stared at his partner.

"What? I was on fire here Zoë. But I'm sorry I disturbed your beauty sleep." Rowan said sarcastically. Zoë merely groaned again, and laid back down, too tired for this.

"Since you're up, could you make the coffee and bologna please?" Zoë asked beneath her hat.

Rowan grunted as he pulled out a coffeepot from his pack.

"Yes your majesty." Rowan said keeping his sarcasm. He stood up and headed for a small stream that they had set camp next to. He passed the horses and stroked Autumn's head as he passed.

After kneeling down he was about to dip the pot into the stream when he stopped himself. The water was changing from clear as glass to murky red.

It was blood.

Rowan shot up and tossed the pot away as he pulled his LeMat revolver. As he pulled the hammer back on the weapon he turned to the source of the blood. A horse, a Gray Lady, was wheezing in a the center of the stream. Blood was flowing from several holes in her side.

"Zoë! Get over here!" Rowan shouted as he bolted over to the horse's side and as he knelt down to the head and gently lifted it into his lap. Zoë was wide awake as she ran like a lunatic over the rise, her .308 rifle in her hands. She saw the situation and quickly joined Rowan and the wounded horse.

"Hi sweetheart." Rowan said as he stroked the animal's face, trying to get it to relax. "If you can understand me, I'd like you to blink once for the answer no, and twice for yes. Can you do that?" He asked.

After a moment, there were two blinks.

"Okay. Who shot you, was it bandits?" Rowan asked.

One blink.

"Peg soldiers?"

One blink.

"The Regulators?" He asked dully.

Two blinks.

Rowan sighed when she answered him. He was afraid of this. This horse belonged to a Peg soldier. Though Regulators wouldn't dare try to harm a Gray Lady, accidents often happened.

"Were trying to get away from the fight, and got shot by accident?" It was Zoë who asked.

Two blinks.

That made sense. She probably panicked when her owner was shot off, and got caught in a crossfire. The adrenaline probably carried her the distance before collapsing.

Rowan looked around and then back at the horse.

"Was Winnipeg trying to go around Moosomin? To get to Regina faster?"

Two blinks.

"How big was the force you were with? Small?" Zoë asked.

One blink.

"Large? Very Large?" Rowan asked.

Two blinks.

Before either of them could ask another question, the horse stopped breathing and was gone.

Rowan sighed as he gently set the horse's head down and stood.

"Looks like the bear is going to have to wait. Right now, we got an unspecified number of Pegs moving round behind our guys in Moosomin." RJ said.

"Yep. And I think I know where they're going to have to go." Zoë said as she motioned Rowan to follow her as she headed back to her pack and quickly scrounged out a map. In this map, it showed most of Saskatchewan and Manitoba provinces. After a moment of searching, she pointed on a small unpaved road about 20 miles to the northeast.

"If the Pegs ran into trouble, they'll have to go through here. West Bend, near Bankend. It's small and out of the way. But it' the perfect place to sneak men, horses and material around our guys patrolling road on Highway 15." She said pointing out the locations on the map.

"Out of the way is right. That's some twenty miles from here." Rowan said.

"Yep. So we'll have to hurry." Zoë said as she began packing up her gear quickly. Rowan began doing so as well, quickly grabbing the coffeepot he threw away and slipping his duster on.

Once he had gathered everything up, Rowan took hold of his massive Jacoby rifle, cocked it so that it was now ready to fire. Zoë did the same thing as she rotated the safety on her rifle so it was off and se also was ready to fire.

Rowan slipped the saddle blanket on Aurora so the saddle itself wouldn't chafe her side. After tightening up the saddle but made sure it wasn't hurting her, he hopped on.

"Alright girl. We'll be going hard and fast. Think you can handle it?" Rowan asked stroking her side.

"Naturally." She said confidently.

"Okay." Rowan said as he pulled the reigns and soon both horses were on the move.

* * *

Time seemed to go by extremely quick. With both riders reaching West Bend within the hour.

Rowan at first thought there would have been a town there, but then again, that map Zoë had showed locations that were two centuries old. It wasn't surprising that what ever was there, nature had whipped it off the map.

There was however a small deer trail that ran southwest to northeast. If anyone was going to come through, it would be here.

Of course as Rowan tied the horses up at the bottom of the rise, he questioned if Zoë might have been off. Even being off by a few feet, the Pegs would walk right by them and they never would know.

"Zoë. Are you positive that those guys will come through here?" Rowan asked.

"Oh yeah. There's a ferry crossing to the north of here, but it's under Regulator control, and they can't head south because not only would they need to get past us, but they'll have to go through Algonquin lands. And they're our allies." Zoë said sounding confident about her guess.

"Right. If you're sure, then I'm sure." Rowan said as he took hold of both his long guns, he took count of what he had. He had his Jacoby which would be used for precision; his shotgun, which he would either use up close or to drop a group of them; his LeMat revolver with nine .357 magnum and one 12 gauge as his up close and last resort weapon; finally he had a machete, and a combat knife.

He felt confident on what he had.

Rowan motioned for Zoë to take up a position behind a dead log. The log was set on a small ridge almost behind the trail. Rowan would be on her left and he would pour fire down on the enemy from behind the trees and boulders that lined the rise.

As he rotated the wheel of his revolver, he could here the distant nickering of horses, and the clatter of equipment from up the road.

"I'll be damned." Rowan muttered as he hurried over to a large oak that overlooked the road.

Once Rowan was right behind the tree he glanced around it and saw them. Peg Soldiers.

They all wore crimson red armor with a lighter red for helmets, shirts, and pants, with black gloves and boots. They didn't seem to follow the same philosophy as the Regulators, as they were armed with rifles, SMG's shotguns, automatics and every different trooper seemed to have a different handgun, whether it'd be an autoloader handgun, or a revolver.

They were marching rank and file with an officer on a horse leading the way. He could tell it was an officer because the armor seemed to be better maintained than the regular trooper, plus there were some gold ornaments on the lapels of the coat he wore over his armor.

In the center of these columns were three horse drawn carts. Two were open and seemed to be carrying supplies, with an enclosed wagon in the center.

It was here that Rowan noticed someone that was out of place within the sea of red. A single man, clad in leather armor behind the first open wagon. His hands were bound by a rope tied to the end.

After giving a quick glance at the number, he was surprised to find how small it actually was. He had guess there were only around thirty of them. This was still an intimidating amount of manpower, but nowhere near enough to seize Regina.

That didn't matter as Rowan ducked back behind the tree and slowly cocked the hammer back on his Jacoby. As he slowly slid around the oak tree, he leveled the rifle on the lead officer on horseback.

Finally as Rowan was nearly falling face forward, he depressed the trigger. The rifle cracked as the sound of a massive explosion filled the air, and the officer was thrown clean off his horse. The frightened animal galloped off as the Pegs began frantically searching around where the shot came from.

From behind her log, Zoë fired once, followed quickly by another shot by Rowan and both the officer on horseback bringing up the rear and perhaps a sergeant toppled to the ground.

Unfortunately somebody noticed the muzzle flash from Zoë by mere chance.

"They're behind us! Up on the ridge!" He shouted and just as Zoë took cover several Pegs opened fire, rounds impacting on the rocks, trees around her and the log as her only shield as she laid prone against it.

As they began reloading their weapons, Rowan had moved from his spot and took cover behind a pile of rocks and as he slipped a .52 caliber flat-nosed bullet into the chamber, he stood and fired. The round buried itself into a soldier's head. He stood there for a moment before falling backwards.

This took the heat off of Zoë, and they began firing at him now.

Zoë took another opportunity and fired, causing a soldier to slam against the same wagon the prisoner was tied to as he fell to the ground. Rowan quickly moved to another spot and slipped another round into the breech. Once he took cover behind pine tree, he aimed at a soldier who frantically was trying to slip a magazine into his weapon. Rowan fired and the bullet buried itself into the man's stomach, he screamed as he fell back, his comrades returning fire with extreme prejudice.

Rowan moved yet again, and Zoë, after reloading, began sending metal hatred into the sea of red. Zoë put three men down as she then began fumbling with the bolt as it had jammed.

Rowan darted from one tree to another, and as he did so, fired a shot that dug into the driver of the enclosed wagon. He groaned before he fell back into his wagon, causing the horses to neigh in fright.

By now, after seeing so many of their friends being gunned down by the unknown assailants, many of the Pegs began running either back down the road, or even taking their chances in the woods opposite of Rowan. Others however stood their ground as they continued to fire with everything they had on them.

Unfortunately for RJ, he was running out of ammo, and had already cleaned out both his Jacoby and shotgun and was now down to a single shell of 12 gauge, and only three of his LeMat.

Not knowing why, he slid the revolver into his belt and pulled out both his machete and knife.

Zoë had managed to get her weapon un-jammed and after firing another round, sending the yelling Peg to the ground, the men around him leveled up at her. It was then Rowan jumped out from his cover, and began hollering like a nutcase. This suicidal move worked however as it got the attention of the few Peg soldiers and they fired at the tree Rowan took cover behind. This prompted another round from Zoë and another man down.

Then with unbelieving eyes, Zoë saw Rowan bolt from the trees and down to the now frightened group of Peg soldiers. She saw a soldier taking cover behind the wagon. As he leveled his lever action rifle at RJ, the prisoner jumped up and shoved the rifle away, causing it to discharge skyward. After he managed to get the rifle away from the prisoner, the soldier jammed the wooden stock of the weapon into the man's stomach.

Rowan charged at the first pair of Pegs that was in front of him. One main brought his brush gun back like a club and swung hard. Rowan deflected it with the machete, and after knocking the weapon away, RJ retaliated with a quick slash from his knife across the Peg's neck. As he gasped for air, blood spilling down his hands, he collapsed back, and Rowan jammed the machete into the back of the second Peg.

As the soldier by the wagon leveled his weapon at Rowan again, the prisoner began trying to wrestle it away.

Another Peg charged at Rowan, swinging an axe. Rowan ducked and knocked the weapon away with his machete. He then quickly followed up with a upward slash across the chest, then down. Rowan then gave a vicious slash across the hamstring. The Peg screamed as he dropped to his knees, and again when Rowan gave the finishing blow with a slash across the chest with the machete.

Zoë fired again, sending yet another Peg down to the ground screaming in agony. Then herself taking cover when they began firing.

As one began reloading his weapon, he looked up just in time see Rowan charging at him full bore. He had just enough time to shout in surprise as Rowan tackled him and knocked him clean off his feet.

Rowan didn't stop as he grabbed the .308 rifle in the Peg's hands and angled it away just as he fired. The round struck a younger soldier in the chest and he screamed as he fell into a small water filled ditch.

Zoë watched horrified as Rowan began hacking the two other soldiers to pieces with disturbing speed and ferocity. She actually stared, frozen as to what was happening before her. It was like Rowan had now become a machine, a killing machine that nothing could stand against.

And yet, this ferocious style of fighting, seemed vaguely familiar to her.

Once Rowan had finished a quick slash across a soldier's face, dropping him instantly, he hurtled the machete into the chest of another.

It was then Rowan saw the prisoner. The same gunman that he had been struggling with, now was standing behind him, with a knife to his throat. At the same time two more soldiers ran past the wagon, with the first trying to reload the single shot shotgun in his hands.

Rowan didn't waste anytime as he charged forward and as he grabbed the shotgun with his left. With his right hand, RJ took hold of his LeMat and swung the solid steel weapon hard against the chin of the soldier. Rowan then used the stock of the weapon to knock the weapon out of the second man's hands and then slammed the stock into the man's head. RJ then tossed the weapon around, took hold of the grip of the shotgun, and as the downed man raised his hand out of instinct, Rowan fired. The buckshot at that range literally obliterated the hand and buried into the man's skull.

Tossing the weapon aside, Rowan trained his LeMat up at the final soldier. The man gritted his teeth as he tried to hold onto the prisoner.

For what seemed like a century, everyone stood there, hardly moving.

Even though he put up a brave face, the Peg soldier was nothing short of terrified. Of Rowan.

Mostly the look Rowan had in his eyes.

The world seemed to shake as Rowan fired, and the bullet buried itself into the Peg's skull. The body let out some indistinctive and guttural groans. The young man who was held hostage by the soldier gasped as he managed to pull the knife, still clenched in the lifeless hand, away from his neck.

As he panted, he noticed one Peg soldier was still alive. The soldier whose weapon was stolen from him and had been pistol whipped. He got to his feet and began to run.

"Get him!" The prisoner shouted, pointing to the fleeing Peg.

Rowan spun around and aimed his LeMat again, and a massive flash erupted from the shotgun barrel.

The Peg screamed as pellets buried into his back and he fell flat forward and disappeared into a small drop. The sound of water splashing indicated that the body fell into a small pool.

Then there was silence.

For some reason Rowan was shaking. He did a excellent job hiding it, as he stared at the trail of corpses he had left behind. Never had he consciously killed this many men at one time. Even stranger was the fact that it had felt so...natural to RJ.

"Rowan!" Zoe shouted as she left her position behind the log and began making her way down the slope and over to the shaken man.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. She could feel it shaking as Rowan began panting.

RJ didn't answer her at first. He still was in shock at what had just happened. He felt like it was almost a dream, a nightmare, and wondered if he would wake up.

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"Not to disturb the moment, but either of you want to untie me hands?" The prisoner asked, a distinctive accent that Zoe had not heard before. She patted Rowan on the shoulder, and hurried over and after pulling her knife out, quickly cut the bonds on the prisoner.

"Alright. Now care to entertain us as to who you are?" Zoe asked, keeping the knife close.

"Well, me name is Desmond McGloans. Lads call me Dez." He said as he massaged his hands and then turned to the wagon. As he reached in, he pulled out a gray duster and slipped it on.

"You a Regulator?" Zoe asked.

"Aye. Been that way for nearly two years." Dez said as he stretched his arms. "I was part of the group of Weyburn scouts that ran into these filthy buggers. Unfortunately most of me friends got killed in the process, but they took a lot of bastards with them." He knelt down and picked up 10mm handgun and an assault carbine.

"We'll confirm that with Topper." Zoe said as she eyed Dez with suspicion.

"Fair enough." Desmond said and strapped the rifle to his back, and slipped the 10mm into his belt.

Zoe Wheeler then glanced back at Rowan, seeing as he was still standing there. The sun broke through the trees and seemed to illuminate him on the spot.

"Rowan." She said firmly, and this was enough to shake him out of shock. "You ready to start collecting?" She asked, referring to the fingers off the dead Peg soldiers.

"Yeah." He said and headed over and grabbed his bladed weapons.

* * *

His vision blurred. His breathing slowed.

The water was cold around him.

It was then he glanced up from the ditch he had fallen into. A lone figure stood above him. His face was shrouded in shadow, hidden by the wide brimmed hat he wore. It looked like the figure was staring down at him.

Then he turned on the spot, appeared to walk one or two steps, then slowly faded away.

This was the last image the young Peg private saw before he blacked out.


	11. Chapter Ten

(I apologize if my writing is slow, but I'm trying, and that's all one can truly do, right? Like many of the writers here, I'm struggling with writers block, and finding proper inspiration.)

(So I guess you could call this a request: but if any of you kind readers truly appreciate how hard an author works on their project, please review. As seeing those reviews are inspirational as it shows that you love this story, and would like to see it continue. That would definitely feel great.)

Near the front of Moosomin, the Peg army was carrying on as had been. The rows of white tents were the most visible of the camp itself. With the larger tents being reserved for the officers, the supplies, and the hospital. The soldiers who were allowed to relax did so in various ways, such as maintaining their weapons and armor, harassing the slaves they had captured, and conversing either with each other or the local tribals that had joined with them.

In fact it was two of these tribal that had brought in a wounded Peg soldier. The man was half dead when they did so, and had been treated immediately.

When told about this, and the state of the soldier, the commander, Michael MacManus moved over to the medical tent in a hurry. Once he stepped inside, he saw the surgeon still patching the young man up. A large bandage was wrapped around his chest a gash on his left eyebrow, and his eyes were bloodshot. The most obvious fact was his left index finger was missing.

"Is this him?" MacManus asked, stepping in. The surgeon turned around, nodded once and walked away.

MacManus walked forward and stood over the wounded soldier. "Private? Private?" He asked, and the young man looked up at him. "Do you know who I am?" MacManus asked, and the soldier nodded. "Good, now who did this to you?"

The soldier groaned as he sat up and glanced at Michael. "It was crazy. I-I don't know what it was..." He said. Michael held up his hand.

"Now calm down. Calm down." MacManus said. "Now twenty of my father's soldiers are dead, with another fifteen missing, and I need to know how." He then straightened up and cleared his throat. "Now take your time, and tell me how many were there. Were they tribals? Were they Regulators?"

The private groaned again. "I don't remember how many." He said his voice shaking. "Maybe one."

Michael squinted at the private in disbelief. "One man? Really?" He asked completely unconvinced.

"He was everywhere. Inside our ranks. I could barely see him as he cut my friends to pieces, he was there and then he was gone." The private said sounding terrified.

"Just vanished." Michael said almost laughing. "That sounds more like a ghost than a man."

"Yes. He was a ghost." The soldier said, his eyes becoming heavy as the painkillers began setting in. "Like a ghost." Finally the private passed out.

"Enough." MacManus said quietly, then turning and quickly leaving the tent.

Though he didn't believe it was a ghost, this would stop the soldiers from becoming superstitious. That was just as dangerous to an army as a Regulator's bullet.

When he exited the tent, he was met with a young woman, who wore a black duster over leather armor, and a wide brimmed hat covered her equally black hair.

"So?" She asked Michael.

"Erin. Take a patrol, and see if you can't find who did this before word of this spreads." MacManus said. Erin nodded and turned on the spot.

"And sister." Michael said making her turn. At first he hesitated, something he didn't do often, but with Erin it was an emotion he rarely showed.

"You know." He said finally almost in a sheepish whisper.

Erin smiled at her older brother. Though it was common knowledge and one no MacManus that was loyal to their father denied that they were ruthless to their enemies, they still cared for one another.

"Yeah, I will." She said and hurried over to her waiting horse.

* * *

In the end, it seemed that MacGloans' story was true and he was a Weyburn Regulator scout. Top confirmed it once they returned to Regina. He had been with the Pine Riders for nearly two years. He now was in his career.

Though he wasn't too thrilled on the fact that they blew off the task that he had assigned them, he considered it a consolation that 30 fingers were now in the pot, and their former owners were sleeping forever. Even better that they liberated a fellow peacemaker, but with the efforts of the now destroyed Weyburn scouts, prevented a large flank attack by the Pegs.

Dez however, immediately handed the weapons he took from the battle site and traded them in for a .357 magnum rifle cowboy repeater, a 20 gauge lever action shotgun and a massive 45-70 govt revolver. The horse he took from an officer, he renamed it Libby, which was short for Liberation.

Though he was a good tracker, Rowan decided to recruit him because he had another trait that would be helpful; explosives.

So after the sudden move from the Pegs, patrols were now being stepped up in retaliation for this.

Rowan, Zoë, and Dez on the other hand were assigned elsewhere.

Top had ordered them to proceed to Moosomin with a caravan of freelancers in order to re-supply the embattled Regulators at the site. Their job was to protect the caravaners as they made the Long One run.

They'd be going with four other Regulators from Rouleau.

Frankly for some reason, Zoe didn't seem to trust these four. To her something seemed, dark about these guys. Zoe had heard that they had already done a few caravan runs, and that the caravaners all were dead, but they returned with good a number of fingers. They claimed that the teams had been killed by bandits and mercenaries.

Zoe was skeptical of these reasons. Frankly either these guys were cowards and simply left the teams get slaughtered and kill the bandits after tracking them down, or they made the stories up.

Neither theory could be proven however as the bodies of the caravans were never found.

It didn't matter which, because Zoe was keeping her eyes on them.

Rowan seemed to think there was something amiss. Especially when he struck up a conversation with one of them.

"So, who long have you been with the gray coaters?" He asked to the only woman on the other Regulator team.

She was a short haired blonde with green eyes, and carried a military battle rifle, called the M14. She wore her duster open like most did, and had a rattan cowboy hat on her head.

"Oh, about three years." She said, as she had her weapon between her and her saddle horn.

It was then Rowan noticed her hands. They were shaking, and yet...yet she seemed quite calm. Either she was a good liar, or it was something more sinister.

He decided to keep it to himself.

"Long time. How do you guys put up with Top all the time?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

The girl laughed as she glanced around. "It's either patience, or it's the money." She said.

"Speaking of money, how do you guys rack up so many caps? You probably rival most other teams." He said, but he kept it's real meaning subtle.

"Oh, well, I suppose we're just passing the worst spots." She said as she moved on ahead.

Rowan then glared up at the four Regulators that were ahead of them. While he did so, Zoe rode up to ride next to him.

"You were right. Something's very wrong with this group." He said softly.

Zoe grunted in agreement. "I wonder if Top knew and sent us to keep an eye on them." She said and watched the four ahead of them as the Caravaners pulled their Brahmin forward. They didn't hear the quiet conversation that was going on between the Regulators.

"I think it's more than that." RJ said shaking his head. "I think they're Wendigoes." He said almost muttering it. Zoe glanced at him in shock, but then she began musing. She began putting it together in her head.

"Makes sense why there never was any evidence of foul play." She said as she kept her eyes on the four Regulators ahead of them. She then shuddered. "Makes me sick just thinking about it."

Rowan then shushed her. "They'll hear you." He said giving her a firm smack on the shoulder.

It was then Dez and Libby pulled up. "What's up?" He asked and kept glancing between his friends and the other four Regulators.

Rowan couldn't say anything at the moment. Only stare up at the possible cannibals that were riding with them.

"Nothing. Hopefully." Rowan said as he spurred Aurora forward and continued on with the mission.

* * *

A few hours passed by and nothing seemed to happen. At least until Zoe decided to scout ahead.

Then it happened.

The four Regulators from Rouleau suddenly turned their weapons on them. When a Caravaneer pulled a .44 magnum, the girl, the same girl Rowan was talking to earlier, trained her M14 and blew the man's head off.

Rowan, Dez and the others had no choice but to surrender.

"Get on your knees!" One shouted as he pressed a sawed-off shotgun to the back of Rowan's head. Of course RJ didn't comply and felt a foot jam into his leg behind the knee. He yelled out of shock and was on the ground.

While he was on the ground however, and as the Windego moved around to throw Dez into the spot next to him, RJ was pulling out his boot knife which the Windegoes overlooked.

The girl then stood over him, her rifle in her hands. The smug look on her face, and the sheer arrogance of these false saviors made Rowan want to puke.

"Sorry boys, but I prefer if Top never knew about this, since we get two benefits from this; caps, and fresh meat." She sneered. "But since I like you, I'll let you die first."

The girl then turned to her follower and said, "Mattie, kill him." The man complied and aimed his 9mm handgun at Rowan's head.

Rowan simply glared up at the man and spat on his foot. "Just don't miss."

That's when the shot came. Only it wasn't from the handgun.

Something smashed into the handgun, which was followed by a cloud of sparks.

A second bullet slammed into the man standing next to the girl, and he collapsed without ever knowing what hit him.

As the girl and her other follower fired at the trees where the shot came from, this distracted Rowan's would-be executioner long enough for him to pressed the button on the switchblade knife unveiling the blade.

Rowan then jammed the knife into the Windego's foot. As he screamed and nearly doubled over, Rowan stood up, and pulled the sawed-off shotgun strapped to his back off and leveled it at his head. Rowan didn't hesitate as he pulled both triggers and the head almost looked like it imploded and the body toppled back.

While RJ did this, Desmond got to his feet and grappled the neck of the other follower and his forward motion dropped both of them to the ground. Dez then jolted the head into an awkward position followed by the sound of a sickening crack. For good measure, Dez jammed the guy's own knife through his chest.

As Rowan panted and looked around, he discovered that the girl wasn't there.

One of the caravaneers, whom had went flat when the shooting started, glanced up behind Rowan and pointed. "There's she is!" He shouted and Rowan spun on the spot.

The leader was one incredible runner as she had dropped her rifle and was easily about a hundred and fifty yards down the road.

"Damn, she's a good runner." Dez said as he then tossed RJ his Jacoby to him.

Rowan turned and fired three rounds, one struck her and she went down hard.

As he loaded another round tipped .52 into the chamber, RJ saw that she was now crawling.

Rowan growled and then started walking briskly down the road. Coming upon the wounded girl, Rowan saw that one of his bullets had hit her in the leg and a trail of blood was not far behind her.

"Lady..." Rowan began as he cocked his weapon and the stood in front of her. "I wouldn't have mind that you threatened my life." Then he gave her a kick to the shoulder and rolled her on her back. "But I don't accept that you just tried my man."

She panted as she dealt with the pain that was throbbing in her leg. As she groaned she stared up at RJ.

"Now get that duster off." Rowan said as he lowered the rifle slightly.

"Wh-what?" The girl asked.

"Get that fucking Duster off!" RJ said nearly shouting it. And with that, she quickly but painfully began removing the grey coat which she and her followers tainted. Once she got it off, she tossed it to Rowan, who caught it in his free hand.

Without any remorse or hesitation, Rowan jammed the rifle into her mouth, and only flinched when pieces of her hit his face.

Rowan sighed, now despising what he was suddenly becoming.

A killer.

It was then he began hearing a voice from a distant memory. A soothing voice that was firm, but at the same time benevolent.

_Should a few have to die, it is to serve for the betterment of humanity._

Rowan began wracking his brain, trying to think of who this beautiful voice belonged to. It seemed so familiar, but almost like it was so far away from him. But he failed as he tried to remember something, anything about his past.

Sighing in defeat, Rowan turned back to the group that was waiting for him. Not wanting to stay in one spot for too long, Zoe came forward on Autumn, with Aurora's reigns in her hand.

"Need a lift, cowboy?" She asked cheerfully.

Rowan smiled, and looked up at her. "Thank you. For saving my life." To his surprise, she merely waved him off.

"Ah, don't mention it. You would've done the same thing to me." She said and offered him the reigns.

RJ smiled as he gratefully took the reigns and hopped up on Aurora. As they turned around and rejoined the others and saw that Dez was kneeling down to cut the fingers off.

"No." Rowan said, surprising MacGloans. "Just take the dusters off. Let's show these guys some respect that they forgot themselves." He said, and he caught Zoe grinning in agreement.

* * *

With the sun setting behind them, the town of Moosomin was in sight. What the caravan and the Regulators saw was both incredible and terrifying.

Smoke filled each inch of the town that lay before them, fire could be seen licking at the sky, and the sounds of explosions and gunfire could be heard. Tracers from obviously large caliber heavy weapons streaked across the dark eastern sky.

Even though it was over a mile away from them, it wasn't hard to hear the distant screams, and the thunder of artillery when it fired.

Rowan glanced back at the group of frightened caravaneers. He saw the sheer terror in their eyes and didn't try to comfort them in any way. Because he was scared himself.

He grunted uncomfortably as he then patted Aurora gently and then spurred her forward.

Forward straight into hell on earth.


	12. Chapter Eleven

As the artillery shells fell across the battlefield, the smell of cordite, horse dung, and corpses filled the air. Rats that size of small dogs were often shot as to help feed the hungry Regulators, and to prevent diseases.

The artillery that was thundering all across the ruined town of Moosomin, was a bit of a mystery to Rowan. Namely how they were able to find the cannons themselves as well as the production of ammunition to be thrown out of those weapons. He wondered if they had been scavenged from old military bases and factories in Canada and across the border of America.

The summer heat was near agonizing. Sweltering 110° index's was causing heat strokes and exhaustion to run rampant.

To make matters worse, there was no drinkable water in anyone's canteen.

Rowan and his team wasn't spared from the problems of the siege of Moosomin. As he sat against a tree stump, surprisingly, a simple hand carved pipe was nestled in his lips. RJ had been taught how to whittle one by an older Regulator, and found that the smoking calmed him down, but the packing and the cleaning gave him something to pass the time.

As he groaned and pulled his boot off, shaking the rocks out, a young Regulator sat down next to him. She sighed as she whipped the sweat off her face with her duster.

"So what's the word Emery?" Rowan asked as he let out a few puffs of smoke.

Elena Crenshaw laughed at the nickname she had earned. Everyone called her 'Emery' since she used the mineral of the same name to polish her boots. Though she didn't mind.

"Same old, same old, boss." She said as she leaned against the tree with him. "Still wanting to taste a clean glass-full of water."

Sighing Rowan nodded in agreement. He had taken Emery on as she was an accomplished rider, plus she knew Algonquin, and was skilled in stealth with both a bow and silenced 9mm handgun. She also carried an old Russian Kalashnikov rifle, even though it was terrible at range, it had incredible penetration and kinetic power. And if things got close, she carried a Lakota tomahawk, which she could also smoke if she wanted to.

And she hadn't been with the Regulators long. Emery's senior veteran had been killed during the first siege and that left her in a bind. So Rowan decided to take her in and be her senior.

"Well, try not to think about it. Otherwise you'll go crazy." Rowan said as he slipped his boot back on. "Last thing you need is to get distracted."

Rowan then watched the smoke develop in the distance. He was there a they had failed a second time to break the siege of Moosomin, and lost a lot of Regulators and friendly tribals.

It was then Dez came running over to the pair. "Somebody found water. Swear to god." He said and both Emery and RJ were running after him.

_Water. Fresh water at last!_

By the time the three had arrived a waist high pool of murky water, Zoë was there as well, a recent cut on her face, along with other Regulators.

"Halle-fucking-lujah!" A rider said as he actually pulled his helmet off and dunked it into the pool.

"It's a little dirty but once it's cleaned up, nothing but gravy fellas." Zoë said as she hopped in to the pool and began taking canteens. The cool water felt good against her body as she gladly filled the others canteens.

However, she suddenly got worried when she felt her foot brush against something in the murky water.

She set an empty canteen down, and knelt down to see what it was. She then gasped at what she felt. With a quick pull she revealed it to the others.

A decapitated head of a dog. Blood now visible in the brown water.

The Regulators swore and groaned when they saw it. Perhaps the only water in the county was fouled by the dog's head. This was a common tactic by the Pegs. Contaminating the local food and water beyond repair.

"Great. the only water supply within miles, and those Peg bastards poisoned it." Dez said as Rowan sighed and sat down on a small rock.

"Alright, Zoë, get out of there." RJ said irritably, waving for her to do so.

It was then a veteran Regulator showed up, and ordered the others to disperse, save for Rowan and his team.

"I want to show you guys the next step into taking Moosomin." He said as he laid down a map on the flat surface of a boulder. The four groaned when the heard this. "No just listen. We got a new plan, one that should work." He said as he was getting ready to lay out the strategy.

"'Should Work'? Don't tell me this is another brilliant plan by that fool Anderson." Emery said irritably.

"She's right, Zach. I mean, we took a huge hit with the last attack. We may not survive another one."

"No. This is by a bunch of the guys from around here." The veteran said as he then tapped points on the map before them. "Now, in two days, our sources say that there will be a lull in the barrage that bracketing us. When that happens, a small team will wheel around in secret and take out the crews and guns using dynamite and hand grenades. To do this however, we need the fastest horses and riders."

Rowan pulled out his pipe and stared at Zach. "And how exactly are we suppose to get that freakin' close to the enemy without them seeing us till the last second?" He asked skeptically.

"Pre-dawn move. As the sun is coming up, you'll be right in front of it and practically invisible." Zach said as he pointed to the map. "So as we move you tonight, and you'll wait until the two days are up and when the sun's rising, begin your charge."

"Uh are you sure this isn't some bloody suicide run? Do you really expect to wreck a lot line of howitzers with just four riders?" Dez asked.

Zach glanced up at the Irishman and sighed. "Not much choice, otherwise our surprise would dry up with a bigger force." He then began wrapping the map back up and then stuffed it into his pocket. "But if it works, not only will we destroy their only shield that's keeping us out, but you can also raise hell from behind them as well."

Once the map was in his pocket, he then pulled out a flare gun and handed it to Rowan. "When you've finished with the guns, fire that and we'll move."

"Got it chief." Rowan said as he pocketed the flare gun and sighed. He watched as a Regulator plant a post into the ground next to the pool of water. Written on it was a single word.

_Fouled_

* * *

That night, Rowan was saddling up Aurora as he could tell she was nervous about the operation in two days. After slipping the saddlebag that would hold the dynamite on the right side of the horn, he then began stroking her mane.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked gently holding her head in his hands.

"I'm alright." She said as she then shook her head, her white hair flinging on both sides of her neck.

"You scared?" RJ asked, stroking to top of her face. Her answer made him grin.

"Of course not."

Chuckling, he then shook his head. "You lying sack of shit." This caused her to snort irritably at him. "It's good to be a little scared. It means you're awake." Rowan explained. "Ready."

"Besides. Somebody who isn't scared here, is either foolish, or he's not himself." Rowan said. He then slipped his shotgun into the holster so that he could rip it out with one hand and have it aimed in a hurry.

Once he checked his Lemat and spun the wheel, he holstered it and patted Aurora on the head. "I'll see you in a few hours."

As Rowan walked out and leaned on the fence that made up a corral, he watch from the darkness the distant flames that engulfed the town, saw the tracers, heard the gunfire and explosions.

_Is this how our ancestors felt? The fear? The excitement? The hesitation? The envy?_

"It's quite a sight, huh?" A voice said behind him. Rowan glanced over and saw Zoë moving up beside him. She looked like she had a kabob in her hands. She then offered him a piece of the meat that was impaled on the stick. "Mole rat?"

"I'll pass. Thanks." RJ's response was as he then turned back to the battle. "I'm half glad I'm not down there with them." He said, sounding very sincere. This was his better judgment speaking.

"And the other half?" Zoë asked, expecting the answer.

Rowan thought about it. As he stuffed pipe tobacco into the bowl of his pipe, he muttered. Though he knew what it was, he actually hesitated.

The feeling he got, when ever he was killing somebody, he felt like he wasn't himself. Felt like he was watching somebody that looked like him slaughter people.

That made him afraid.

"Envy." He said simply as he lit the tobacco and took a few puffs.

Zoë shifted a little, trying to talk to Rowan, but this hasn't proven successful in the past. She just didn't know how to address this.

"So...you want to talk?" she asked. Rowan turned to her and squinted.

"Huh?" he asked, not sure what she meant.

"I don't know. Like...anything bothering you? Anything you want to get off your chest?" She asked, starting to regret even asking, as she now thought she was acting like a fool.

"Actually yes." He said, and this obviously blindsided Zoë, not expecting him to actually say yes.

"If it's possible, I want you to sit this job out." He said.

"Wait-what?" Zoë asked gapping at him.

"Zoë. This could very well be a death sentence for the four involve. I'm asking you don't go." RJ said. "If it's possible, I'll get Shelton to go with us."

Zoë was offended that he would even suggest leaving her out. "What do you mean you'll get Shelton? He can't even piss his own pants without someone holding his hand."

Rowan scoffed at what he was hearing.

"What? I'm suddenly not a good rider at the moment?" Zoë asked, nearly shouting in his face.

Grunting irritably, Rowan then sighed. "Maybe it's because I don't want to see you get chopped in half." He said, and again surprised her. "You are one of the only friends I got, and I don't want to loose you." He said and then emptied his pipe. "But you didn't think about that did you?" He asked and pushed past her.

There Zoë was left standing, wondering as to what just happened.

"Rowan..." She said thoughtfully to herself.

She stood there for most of the night.

* * *

Two hundred miles away in a dark room in the city of Winnipeg, a lone figure sat in darkness. He sat this way because it helped him to think, and to focus on serious matters.

The door to his room slowly opened, revealing the chair he sat in, but not his face.

Inside stepped an elderly woman, easily into her fifties. She wore a simple Brahmin leather outfit, her brown hair now showing shades of gray, and her deep brown eyes. She stepped in and after stepping behind the older man, put her hands on his shoulders.

"Why are you in the dark, Patrick?" She asked. Her voice full of sweetness and compassion. The man in the dark placed his hand on the woman's.

"I'm merely thinking." He said calmly. "About our children." The woman, when she heard this, she gripped his hand tightly.

"Michael says he's making headway with this campaign of his, but from what Erin tells me, he grows more and more angry." Patrick said. "Ever since his brother died, he's grown more detached from the family, more so after..." He began but cut himself off.

"I know. She's making her own path from now on. That's something in our children we can't control." Patrick's wife said, trying to ease him.

Patrick sat in silence. His family was growing more and more divided after his youngest son Noah died. When he received word of his son's death, he must've wept for a solid week. After which discovering, Michael retaliated with his city's army.

"I wish Noah was still alive." He said, in the darkness tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. "I really could use his help now."

His wife, gently placed Patrick's head on her shoulder. She knew he had never recovered from his son's death. All she could do, was help him retain what humanity he and their remaining children had left.

This was proving to be difficult.

* * *

In the end, Rowan conceded and allowed Zoë to accompany them. Now matter how much he hated it, Zoë was riding next to him.

It was cold that night, and to top it off, the four had to ensure that nothing shined, rattled or did anything to give themselves away as they snuck around the lines. This meant strapping everything down tightly, and covering every piece of metal with either blankets or spare clothes. The horses were told to keep as quiet as they were able to. To everyone's amusement, as well as gratitude, they were bathed, so neither the riders or the horses would have any type of scent.

Rowan seemed to hold his breath as they traveled parallel to the Pipestone river. By some measure of luck, it had rained all along the river, and that made the leaves and such wet. This prevented them from cracking as weight was applied to them.

Luck seemed to be with them for now. Though Rowan wondered how long luck would play it's part, before it ran out.

Rowan stared down the dark deer trail with his now adjusted eye sight. It was eerie how dark it was. To the superstitious type, this is the type of environment where banshees and vampires dwelled in. To Rowan, this was the perfect opportunity to be ambushed.

He shook the thought from his head, and continued on.

* * *

Erin finally returned from her patrol from where Michael told her to go, she then bunked down in one of the Peg's bunks in Moosomin. Her squad had found nothing, and this was not going to make Michael happy.

Though it wouldn't matter now anyway. Word had already begun spreading among the Peg soldiers about a 'Ghost of a Horseman' that was targeting them. This was now filling them with dread, and superstition. The commanders assured them this was nothing more than simple Regulator or Algonquin tricks intending to scare them.

As she lay on the cot, she wondered if what that wounded private had said was true. What if a ghost was now haunting them, delivering their souls to the underworlds of hell.

_Why not? With just the things I've seen us do alone would more than warrant it._

Slowly as she began to think harder about it, she drifted off until finally she had fallen asleep.

Sleep however would not last long, especially for what would soon happen as the sun began to rise.

_Alright all, please review what you thought and let me know._


	13. Chapter Twelve

Cold breath. It was visible every time the four took a breath.

Rowan was now nervous. Considering they were only a few hundred yards from the rear of the Peg lines. He could hear the thunderous _thump!_ every time those cannons fired. He could smell the cordite from the shells, and even feel the concussion from the blasts.

By the grace of the almighty, luck continued to hold, and the whole stretch of the open plains Rowan and his team needed to cross was blanketed with mist and smoke. RJ was hoping that it would hold long enough for them to get close enough.

"Alright, the artillery is about 300 yards ahead of us. From where we are, we'll be riding right next to them." Rowan whispered as he used the low light from the rapidly approaching sun to read the small map a veteran gave him the night they left.

"I'll be in charge of the explosives with Zoë, while you and Emery keep us covered." Dez whispered as he handed Zoë a burlap bag full of specially made grenades, which he called 'Thermite' grenades. Dez explained that they burned at 5,000 degrees and could melt just about anything.

Then it came time to get ready. Rowan winced as he slowly moved the lever on his Jacoby forward, wanting not to make any loud noise. The same was for everyone as Zoë panted as she pushed the bolt forward on her rifle, Dez with his shotgun, and Emery was shaking as she stuck in a magazine for her AK.

Once they were ready however, they simply sat there. Nobody wanted to move, because once they did, there was no stopping it from there.

"Well. Let's get it over with." Zoë said as she spurred her horse and Autumn began at a quick trot. Rowan, Dez, and Emery followed her, and soon they were keeping pace, as they also increased their pace. Soon they were off into a full galloping sprint. The thunder of the hoof falls could be heard as they rode.

Rode for their friends.

Rode for their comrades.

Rode to face death.

* * *

A Peg soldier yawned as he then placed a cigarette in his mouth, and lit up. Now simply came the time to wait for orders.

They were ordered to hold fire. Why the soldiers didn't know, as they were never told. Most likely to cool the barrels on the howitzers down. They had been firing almost none stop and the tubes were still glowing red. A few had already blew open and injured and killed their crews.

So now the gunners were milling around next to their ammunition piles and on crates as they waited for the barrels to cool, as well as receiving more shells for a longer bombardment.

As the trooper exhaled the smoke, he swore that he could now hear hoof beats. Probably just a group of scouts. Only these were approaching the guns, and very quickly. Glancing around and now growing nervous, soldiers tried to find the source of the thunder that was quickly approaching them.

Then they came.

Four riders erupting out of the very mist, like demons of old.

Seeing these four began causing panic among the superstitious soldiers and they began to flee or freeze on the spot. This proved to be the perfect for Rowan's team.

As they began passing the guns, Dez and Zoë began tossing lit dynamite and the grenades Dez had created. After a few seconds the cannons behind them began erupting in flames or were blasted apart.

Rowan fired once as Aurora was in full gallop and the bullet buried into the back of a running Peg. Cocking the rifle he swung around and fired again hitting another Peg.

Emery, beside Rowan, when she ran out of ammunition let the weapon dangle by it's strap and pulled out both her 9 mill and tomahawk. When she wasn't shooting, she was slashing and clubbing with both ends of the Lakota hatchet.

Dez's job got easy since the shells were lined up right next to the guns. All he had to do was lop a live grenade or dynamite and the explosion was able to take out up to three guns at once, and killing dozens of soldiers.

Rowan gripped the barrel of his Jacoby and swung at the head of a Peg like a massive club. He watched as the rifle stock slammed into his head and large streaks of blood erupted from his mouth. With his long gun empty, he pulled his LeMat with his left hand and held the reigns in his teeth.

Things were proceeding unbelievably smoothly, despite the fact that they were now starting to shoot back at Rowan's team.

Before he knew realized what completely happened, it was over. With the flames, and the rising sun, the mist had dispersed, and now Rowan could see the town, the lines of both sides, and even the fortifications in the town itself. The gunners and troops around the cannons had tucked tail and ran, scattering across the field.

Without thinking twice, Rowan reached into his pocket and pulled out the flare pistol he received. He pointed it skyward, and pulled the trigger. The gun popped, and he saw the white trail quickly rise, and then the bright red flare cluster explode.

Within minutes, RJ saw Regulators, Algonquin and others, both on foot and on horses surge forward. He could hear the gunfire, see the flashes, and feel the concussions of explosions from grenades.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for?" Dez asked as he spurred Libby and charged towards town. Emery and her horse, Serenity, were close behind him.

Chuckling Rowan turned to Zoë. "Irish." He said, and spurred Aurora. Soon both him and Zoë were not far behind.

* * *

Erin was jolted awake when she started hearing gunfire so close to her tent. Leaving her black armor and coat behind, she quickly grabbed an assault rifle she had by the exit, and saw a Lakota mercenary barreling towards her on his horse, with a tomahawk in his hand.

Reacting quickly, she raised the service rifle up and fired three rounds. The tribal was knocked off his horse and landed only a few feet from Erin. For good measure she put two more bullets into him.

She looked towards the front lines and was shocked to see the Gray Riders already over running the entire stretch. Many were now grappling with Peg soldiers, while many more Pegs were actually surrendering, as they had nothing to stop the angry Regulators.

Knowing that this battle was completely over with and lost, Erin ran towards the stables. Once she was there she hopped on her horse and forced her into a full gallop. She turned down a street to head east when she was met by the most unexpected person in the world.

* * *

The four had gotten separated when they entered Moosomin.

This made Zoë scared. Peg were known soldiers to do things to Regulator women that people don't even do to animals bred for slaughter.

With both her 9mm and .357 magnum in her hands, she had Autumn proceed cautiously down the street heading for the front. She had fifteen bullets, and if she needed to, she would used every one of them to defend herself.

It was then she saw a horse at full gallop coming out of the smoke. She could see a rider pushing the horse hard in an attempt to get out of the town.

When she leveled her 9mm at the figure, she stopped when she saw who it was. A woman, not much older than Zoë, even her own age.

"Erin." Zoë said in shock as who she was staring at. The 9mm handgun trembling in an effort to stay leveled.

MacManus was equally surprised to see Zoë.

"Zoë..." She trailed off.

"Zoë!" A voice shouted and a Regulator rounded the corner behind Erin. When both turned to face the source of the voice, Rowan leveled his Jacoby at MacManus. He fired once and blew the service rifle out of Erin's hand.

MacManus spurred her horse at the same time that Zoë did. And as Rowan leveled his Jacoby at the fleeing Erin, Zoë stopped Autumn right next to him.

"STOP!" Zoë shouted and actually grabbed the weapon. This drifted the rifle away enough when RJ fired it harmlessly struck the side of a building, and Erin rounded the corner and disappeared.

When Zoë grabbed the weapon in RJ's hands however both of them fell off their horses and landed on the ruined concrete below.

Furious, Rowan got to his feet and picked Zoë by her arms. "What the fuck was that for?" He shouted shaking her.

"You're hurting me!" Zoë said as Rowan glared at her.

"Give me a reason not-to-" He said and then began coughing. Only he was coughing up blood. After coughing up on Zoë's neck, Rowan groaned as he then fell to his knees.

"Rowan?" Zoë said now frightened for him. It was only then did she see the wound. A bullet had entered RJ's stomach and he was bleeding badly. He didn't respond as he then passed out.

"Rowan!" She shouted this time and began frantically looking around for anyone to help her. "Dez! Emery! Somebody! Help!" She screamed frantically. Zoë panicked, thinking that he was dying in her arms, or was already dead.

Almost an answer to her pleas, two Algonquin Regulators rounded the same corner Rowan did and saw the situation. One told the other to get help in their native language as he then hopped off his horse while the other turned his horse around and headed back to find a pair of stretcher bearers.

The cheers of their comrades could be heard throughout the town.

The siege of Moosomin, after several long months of trying, was finally broken, and the last of the Pegs had been driven completely out of Saskatchewan.

* * *

Michael was not growing worried. He had not heard from Erin or anyone for that matter from Moosomin. He began pacing back and forth in his command center back at the Peg. He had hated his father for asking to return, but did as he was asked to. Now he was stuck listening to operators nervously worked their radios and handed reports off to each other.

They were nervous because he was restless. The fact he also had a pistol in his hand merely increased this.

Groaning irritably, Michael now was gripping the handgun tighter now, even waving it around. "Why the fuck hasn't she called in?" He finally shouted, throwing his gun hand into the air, discharging the weapon. The ceiling above him exploded and rained down pieces of white ceiling tile on his head. The operators all turned in fright. Michael ignored everyone of them though.

"Michael." A firm voice said, and made him spin around. There he faced his own mother. "Please son." She said calmly. Michael stood there panting, musing on his next move. Sighing tiredly, he holstered the weapon.

"I'm sorry mother." he said as she approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I just hate waiting here, and not hearing from Erin." Then he rested his head on her shoulder as the operators moved back to their stations.

"I know." She said calmly, holding her son's head in her hands. "I want to see her safe as well." she said as she sighed and ran her fingers through Michael's hair.

"I just-" Michael began but the doors behind him opened up. Michael whipped around and saw his own sister walking in, looking tired and ragged.

"Where there hell have you been?" He demanded angrily approaching her.

Panting after a long ride, she glanced up at her brother and said, "They took Moosomin."

Michael groaned as he quickly left the room.

Their mother quickly embraced her daughter in her arms. "Are you alright?" She asked, as Erin nodded, trying to get the grim off her face.

"Yes I'm fine." Erin said. "I'm just tired." She jumped slightly when she heard the doors in the hallway Michael took violently slammed.

"He's just angry at what happened. Not at you." her mother said serenely.

"Well, he will be once he hear what I'm going to say." Erin said and faced her mother. This was a delicate topic she was going to bring up and she hated it herself.

"Mother. I saw Zoë there." Erin's mother placed her hand on her mouth. Then she smiled ruefully.

"At least she is still alive." She said, tears running down her face. She then pulled her daughter in close and held her tight.

* * *

Zoë paced outside the makeshift triage center with anxiety. Guilt was running through her for some reason and she somehow thought that Rowan getting hurt was her fault. Even if it wasn't, he wouldn't look at her the same way again, unless she told the truth.

Probably even if she told the truth.

However, this could only work, if he was still alive when the surgeon finished.

Emery and Dez had finally regrouped with her and though they were anxious to hear good news, they sat down and simply waited.

Both of them came back with a few injuries themselves. Dez had taken a glancing round to the shoulder but patched that himself after the fighting was over with. Emery took a hit to the face with pieces of shrapnel but these wouldn't even scar.

Many thoughts were now going through Zoë's mind as she paced back and forth outside the simple corrugated tin door. It had only been a few minutes since he was first brought in to surgery, yet she was already a nervous wreck. Whenever she heard someone screaming from inside the tent, she jumped, and always assumed it was Rowan regaining consciousness and feeling the pain of the wound.

What would she tell Rowan when, or rather, if he pulled through. What would he think the next time he would see her. Or she would even trust him again.

She nearly toppled over when the doctor finally came out. His gray duster had smears of blood all over, as well as on his hands.

"Well, we removed the bullet, and stopped the internal bleeding. You man's lucky." He said as he pulled out a cigarette and quickly lit it. "Had that bullet been up even an inch, it would've gone through his liver and that, wouldn't have worked out." He said flatly.

"Can-can we see-see him?" Zoë asked still shaking from the fact it happened at all, combined with the run in with Erin.

The doctor sighed, exhaling a large steam of smoke. "Yeah, sure, he'll be out in a few minutes again after the morphine kicks in, but go ahead." He said waving his arm towards the door, giving them permission to enter.

It wasn't pretty.

There easily must've been a few dozen people in this one center, and from what Emery had heard, there were over a dozen of these places. There were cases ranging from wounds on every piece of a human body; burns, limb loses, amputees, dieses, accidents, mal-nourishment, dehydration, and the more serious mental damage. Combined with the fact that morphine was in short supply and rationed to those who could be saved, so the ones who couldn't be given it were in terrible pain.

The team tried to put this out of their minds and approached RJ's bedside. They could tell he looked dreary and deliberately strung out. He was covered in a fairly clean white sheet and pillow on the bed.

What caught Zoe's eye was there was a blue marker line on Rowan's fore head. This in turn made her see marks on all of the patient's heads. Either blue, or red.

There were more reds than blues in this tent. For another reason more and more doctors seemed to be entering the tent. At the same time, personal possessions were being taken off the nightstands that were on either side of the beds.

Zoe sat down next to the blank faced Rowan and couldn't help the tears that were now falling down her face. "I'm so sorry Rowan." She began, fighting the tears as best she could.

At first he didn't say anything, only stared at her.

"Why...did...you...stop...me..." Rowan slowly said, his voice full of exhaustion and they could tell it wouldn't be long.

Zoe put her head down, and sniffled as she then said, "Because...Erin MacManus...is my twin sister." She said.

They watched as Rowan then closed his eyes, as the sounds of screams rang out at random intervals.

It was then they began hearing a different kind of screaming. A more muffled and frightened kind.

The team got the answer when they began looking around, and saw the doctors, the ones that had just been coming in were grasping pillows and actually smothering the faces of the patients. They watched in horror as many were weakly thrashing about trying to stop the doctors.

One by one, their resistance began faltering.

One by one, the arms grasping at the doctors began falling lifelessly.

One by one, the screaming stopped.

When the last one, a young woman, right next to Rowan's bed, ceased fighting, the doctors held the pillow to her face for another moment, before taking it away. Her eyes stared into oblivion at the ceiling. Her mouth was ajar. Her face was already starting to go pale. To be sure, the doctor placed two fingers on the vein in her neck, and when he was satisfied, gently closed her eyes, crossed her arms on her chest, and pulled the white sheet over her.

Before the young woman's face vanished by the sheet, Emery saw a red mark on her forehead. Now it was discovered why many had red marks. Because these were patients that couldn't be saved.

Soon, over two thirds of the center had sheet covered patients.

As the doctors began filing out, and regular Regulators began taking the mats away, the air was filled with dread, because more were coming.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Well, you all know what to do, read and review, and lets get this thing on the road._

It took a few days to get out of bed, but Rowan was now walking around with the aid of a cane, and Zoë.

Though he was angry with her for not giving her the truth at first, she explained everything after.

She had never really loved her brother Michael, and didn't really go out with him on hunting trips, but she kept a close relationship with her other siblings. After the deaths of her two younger brothers, she became disillusioned with her family, and after a severe falling out with Michael, she went to her father and asked to leave the family. Though her father was angered at first, he allowed it, and Zoë left the Peg, five years ago. A year after her brother Noah died.

Rowan had been around her long enough to tell she was being sincere about this confession.

As he limped down a small road that ran parallel to a creek, she was there with him. It was actually quite pleasant, just listening to the creek flow, and the birds sing in the gentle breeze.

"Again, I'm so sorry about not telling you the truth." Zoë MacManus said. Rowan merely laughed as he gripped the cane in his right hand.

"Zoë this is the 10th time in a week. Enough is enough. I accept the apology already." RJ said as then decided to rest on a small boulder. "You did what you had to do."

She sat down next to him and sighed. "It still doesn't make it right." She said ruefully.

Rowan groaned as he straightened his right leg out, the side he took the bullet. He glanced around at the beautiful landscape. The oaks' leaves were now fully green, the pines had the occasional squirrels running up and down performing their daily choirs, the clear blue water of the creek bed, and the sounds of the leaves swaying in the breeze.

"You know, when I was growing up in Montreal, we had nothing like this. It was all sand, rock, burnt trees, and wasteland." He said reminiscing on the surrogate home he called. "I hated it." He said grinning.

Zoë smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Not that different from the Peg. There's nothing growing there, it's all just, smoke and filthy air." She said, herself remembering the smog infested city, where she watched thousands of people come in and many never leaving, some still working the fires there.

"Well then, I guess both of us are glad to call this place home, hm?" Rowan said as he grinned, and put his left hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Emery and Dez sat at an old picnic table with their weapons on the top. Aside from cleaning them, they also were discussing ideas on creating new weapons. Dez seemed to like the idea of extending the barrel of her rifle and giving it a special adaptor to launch explosives, grenades if one would.

"So you think you can give me a new barrel and the two of us can start pounding guys from a distance?" She asked, referring to the fact that Dez lost his .357 lever action rifle, and took hold of an M1 Garand rifle, one that had a grenade barrel attached to it.

"Aye, and we can put a lot of bloody hurt on those Peg buggers." He said as he stuck a cleaning rod down the barrel of his new rifle.

"Hope so." Emery said as she then screwed the suppressor back on her 9mm. "Hope Rowan get' better too."

Dez scoffed. "He'll be alright. Especially with Zo taking care of him." He said, with an almost scornful tone. This didn't go unnoticed by Emery as she stared at him in curiosity. He went back to cleaning his weapon, only doing it with frustration.

_What's his problem?_

Emery simply shrugged, and went back to cleaning herself, but she never shook the idea that for some strange reason, she felt Dez might have felt cheated for some reason.

* * *

As the weeks went by, Michael grew more and more frustrated. His entire force had been completely driven out of Saskatchewan and now it was a stalemate on the border. Every plan he came up with seemed to be scraped before it even left the drawing board.

His frustration showed when he slammed his fists down on the table he was sitting at. Behind him, Erin chuckled as she then walked over and handed him a cup of coffee. Michael hesitated for a moment before sighing and took the cup gratefully.

"Banging on tables and shooting out ceiling panels won't help things along." She said as she sat down across from him. "Try being calm about it for a few minutes, and it'll come to you." She said taking a sip from her cup.

Michael scoffed as he grinned. "You're starting to sound like the old man." As he leaned back in his chair he groaned as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Tell me something..." He said as he then stared at his sister again. "When you saw Zoë, what can you tell me about the Regulator that showed up?" He asked. This question seemed to blindside Erin, not expecting this kind of question from him.

"Oh, uh...well..." She began and started musing on the moment. Erin then smiled.

"He was a lot like Noah."

It was Michael who was surprised this time. "Noah?" He asked.

"Yes. He had his impulsiveness, his determination and his eagerness to see something through." She said as she sighed ruefully. "I really miss him."

Michael sat quietly, his coffee simmering in his hand. He remembered how much Noah had looked up to him, want to be him. Now he was gone forever. The day he died, he promised to never give the Regulators any shred of mercy. In his name.

"Me too."

* * *

Rowan had struck up a conversation with one of the Regulators that was in the same group as Zoë and himself.

Robbie Yoder was a sniper out of Lipton, about fifty miles northeast of Regina. He had watched his family die at the hands of the Pegs, all because his father was supporting a local paramilitary that had been around there since before the great war two centuries ago.

The Mounties, as they were called, were a law enforcement organization for Canada before the United States decided to annex the country. So they shifted priorities from police officers to a cavalry unit, and started raising all kinds of hell with the American army.

After the bombs fell, many became ghouls and often support the Regulators. Though this didn't mean they were friendly. They often disagreed over how justice should be dispensed, namely the fact that Regulators cut off the fingers of the dead, while the Mounties let the dead lay where they be.

What Rowan was discussing was actually fishing. Apparently there was a small creek bed Yoder had found and according to him, it was the best Trout fishing in Saskatchewan.

Rowan grinned at the mention of fishing. When a year ago he was trying to fish in a frozen creek bed with his bare hands, much to the bemusement of Paint's his Eyes Black, the chief of the Crow. It felt like such a long time ago though. Rowan had grown up a lot within that year he was in Saskatchewan.

"So I've got to ask you RJ," Yoder said, knocking Rowan out of his reminiscence. "When's the last time Aurora dropped a foal?" Rowan stared blankly at him.

"Uh...I-" Rowan began stuttering at the sudden change in topic. What Yoder was referring to, was Aurora giving birth. "I'm uh...I'm not exactly sure. Before she was my lady, she belonged to someone else. I can't ask him either cause he's been dead since I found Aurora." Rowan said.

"Well, it's something you'll have to ask yourself then. It's almost that season and horse flesh is in very great need." Yoder said. "What are her best qualities?"

"Well, she's fast, keep that pace, and she can definitely keep going for awhile." Rowan said.

"So speed, stamina, and endurance." Yoder said as the pair began walking down the path they were on. "Excellent qualities."

"It's hard to believe your asking me to temporarily hand her over to another female horse." Rowan said causing both men to chuckle.

"Yeah I know. Even I forget that they're all ladies. An interesting process which I'm in no hurry to understand." Yoder said and then turned back to the cane wielding RJ. "You'll remember what I said right? You'll talk to her?"

Rowan sighed, and thought about it. Sighing again, he shrugged and said, "What the hell. I'll talk to her and see what she thinks." RJ said as he then gave a two fingered salute to Yoder and hobbled off towards the stables.

As he made his way there, he thought about what Yoder had said. Aurora from what she had told him was two years old, prime breeding age for horses. Though he doubted she ever dropped a foal before and was actually nervous for her. Because he was very sure that she was still a 'virgin'. This made him chuckle.

The birthing process from start to finish was a rather strange topic. One like Yoder, Rowan was in no hurry to learn.

Before he knew it, RJ was in the stables.

"Hey Pegasus." He said as he stroked Aurora's mane. A small nickname he had given her, due to a feeling he gets when he rides hard with Aurora. "How's your evenin'?" He asked grinning.

"Wanting to get out of this pen and start running again." She said eagerly. The Grey Lady had been pent up for nearly a month since Rowan had been hospitalized.

"Yeah." He said absent mindedly. "Listen kid, I was just asked a rather strange question, one I'm asking you. Though I do not know why." He said.

"Have you ever dropped a foal?"

Aurora nickered in surprise, obviously not expecting such a question from RJ.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or confused." She said.

"Yeah. I kinda expected that answer." Rowan said, then began glancing around. "But you might've noticed how some of the ladies have been getting a little...antsy." He said. Sure enough when looking around, Aurora could see the other horses groaning irritably, and getting restless.

"I was wondering." She said, sounding a little nervous.

"I suppose you've never sired any offspring neither." RJ said. Aurora then glanced up at him nearly in fright.

"Rowan, why are you asking me this?" The horse asked.

"Because, I need you to tell me if you think you're ready for something like that. And if you aren't, I won't bring it up again, until you think you're ready." He said truthfully, stroking her head again.

Aurora stood silently. Contemplating Rowan's words.

Rowan himself was thinking about this. He'd be handing her over to someone else for a while. Something he did not like thinking about. Ever since the pair had rescued Dot Cassidy almost 8 months ago, they've been partners.

Now it was feeling like they'd have to lose each other.

"It would be my choice?" She asked, glancing up at him.

Rowan nodded with emphasis. "Absolutely. And if you need me close by, whether or not in the same room, I'll be there." He said grinning ruefully to her.

"No." She said shaking her head and mane slowly. "I'm not ready for this."

Nodding again, Rowan scratched her ears and said, "Alright. It'll be when your absolutely ready, and not sooner."

After stroking her head a few more times, he smiled and pulled out his pipe. "Time for a little alone time." He said and bid Aurora good-bye and left the stable. As he stood by a corral fence, the sun now setting behind him, he lit the tobacco in the bowl, and inhaled.

He winced as he felt a sudden pang of shooting pain through his lower side. He instinctively held the wound gently as exhaled smoke through his nostrils, the pipe clenched between his teeth.

It was then he gritted his teeth as a headache exploded in his head. But he was also seeing things in his mind. Images. Distorted memories of a past he knew nothing about.

It was a woman. An middle aged woman with flowing brown hair, regal brown eyes, and pale regal skin albeit full of wrinkles. She was so familiar and Rowan still didn't know who she was.

She smiled as the image of her blurred and shifted painfully. Almost as if looking at him, she smiled in the memory and said.

"My son."

Then like that, the memory was gone, and Rowan was left standing there, panting. He clutched his head and groaned.

Sudden appearances of distant and vague memories like this had recently began happening since Zoë had revealed herself as a MacManus. And like this, they were usually painfully, and random.

He sighed as the pain subsided and glanced down. A small pool of clear water lay at his feet. His face could be seen. His shaggy long hair, his scruffy rugged face, his tired hazel eyes.

He knelt down, making sure his injured side was the side he took his knee on, and stared deep at this pool.

In a way, he was hoping that his answers would appear before him.

"Who are you?" He asked staring at the face in the water. "Who the hell are you?"

_Well, that's it. Read and Review all._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Hey, it's my birthday on Thursday. So I hope you guys read and review this sucker. That would be a perfect present to me. Thanks y'all._

Rowan hurtled the cane away from him. Three months, and the arrival of autumn and he could now walk without that waste of wood. Made the others laugh when he did that.

"Bout time I'm rid of that thing." He said enthusiastically.

Zoë shook her head as she crossed her arms. "I'll bet. It's been what, four months or so?" She asked, and patted him on the back.

Then came time to mount up. Top had requested that once RJ had healed up they were to return to Regina immediately. More than likely to give them more work and assignments. They wondered what though, as the Pegs had been driven out of the province and not even made a move since the siege.

Dez ignored them however. He was already on Libby and was reading the _Associated Sticks_.

Emery had noticed that, and then turned to him. "Whatcha reading about Dez?" She asked, leaning on Serenity, trying to see for herself.

"It's an article." He said flatly, not looking up.

"No shit." Emery said amusingly. "What's the article about?"

"Us." He said plainly, and that caught everyone's attention.

"About us?" Zoë said taking a quick glance at Rowan. "What's it say?"

"Well, apparently we're being called the bloody ghosts of the four horsemen." Dez said, then began reading the article out loud.

"'On May 2nd of 2277, after the end of a long winter, the end of the Winnipeg regime in Saskatchewan sounded as well. In the early morning of that day, according to prisoners, four riders appeared out the fog, riding like ghosts from hell. No word has been discovered as to who the names of the riders are, but they brought fear and death to the enemy with biblical speed and precision. They mimicked the coming of the four riders that brought the world to it's current state, only now returning as ghosts.'"

Rowan couldn't help but scoff. "That doesn't sound like us at all." He said, causing his team to chuckle. "No I'm serious." he said, not sounding like it however. "They didn't make us...eh...fierce enough." That caused the others to laugh.

* * *

It took about a week to return to Regina, but when they did were they surprised to see it.

The city was still celebrating the ousting of the Pegs, even after almost five months, since the victory.

Even more surprising was they began recognizing Rowan's team as the Four Ghosts. How they found out, RJ would never know. But the idea of being treated as heroes was a little overwhelming.

Throughout the streets, people were drinking, dancing, feasting, and jubilating. Not only for the victory in the Siege of Moosomin, but the now rumored possibility that the Pegs might agree to a cease fire.

Rowan nodded in agreement that thought the celebration was a little ridiculous, he also agree for the purpose behind it. The idea that nearly six years of war would end, would be cause to celebrate.

He just hopped that this wasn't premature.

As Rowan handed the reigns of Aurora over to Emery, he then proceeded inside the airport. When he did, he could hear praises, applauding, and complements over his achievement. While he accepted them, he also silently hated it.

Then he found himself at Topper's door. Sighing, he knocked twice.

"Get in." The gruff voice of the owner responded, which Rowan did so immediately. RJ saw him smoking his traditional fat cigars.

"James." He said nodding to RJ.

"Sir." was all Rowan said, as he brought out his pipe and motioned it to Top.

"Yeah go ahead." He said and Rowan began packing tobacco in the bowl. "Damn fine job you did in Moosomin. Your actions put the enemy back on their heels, but that doesn't mean the fights over yet."

"I understand that sir. Don't see why everyone's celebrating." Rowan said, motioning out to the people.

"Eh, I don't either." Top said sincerely. "But in any case. You and your 'Ghosts' have more work ahead of you." He said and then glanced out to the forest that laid at the doorstep of the airfield. "What many don't know is, not all the red dogs have left our side of the border. Many teams are still out there in the sticks, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out they'll be trouble if left alone."

"Which is where we come to the point where you tell me to get out there and start running them down, one group at a time." Rowan surmised, and Top nodded.

"Correct. I want you and your team out there, and not to come back until you tell me that all the Pegs in my province are dead or out, or until I telegraph you back." He said.

Rowan nodded and turned to the door. "I'll tell the guys to pack heavy." He said and with that Topper dismissed him.

He closed the door behind him and faced his team who was waiting for him. "Well, we're to head back out and start going after any Pegs that might be left in the province." Rowan said then turned to Dez. "I want you and Emery to start grabbing provisions and warm clothes. We don't know if we'll be back before snowfall." Dez nodded and motioned for Emery to follow him.

"You and me are gonna start grabbing maps and then enough feed to last for nearly five months." RJ said. "We'll probably be going up and down the border for a while." Zoë nodded and both of them set off to the logistics department of the airfield.

Dez and Emery proceeded to the quartermaster and began collecting ammunition provisions, sugar, coffee beans, and warm blankets and clothes.

"How many Pegs you think are left out there?" Emery asked as she began grabbing magazines and boxes of .308 bullets.

"I don't know. It could be just a few dozens or it could be a few thousand." Dez said flatly.

"Nice." Emery said irritably at Dez's lack of commitment.

"What you want me to say? You want me to pussyfoot it, and lie?" He asked now getting annoyed himself.

"Man, what is it with you?" Emery asked, feeling insulted and then quickly left the armory.

* * *

As RJ grabbed maps of the areas between Weyburn and the border, he lamented on Zoë. It was funny, where she came from, she still wanted to be with Rowan, even after his team had their reservations, except him of course. He had grown to both trust her, and in a way, fond of her.

"Well, I grabbed enough medical supplies to fill a hospital. That should keep us alive." She said as she began cramming the said items into one of her gunny sacks.

Rowan laughed as he shook his head and stared at her. "If a bullet goes into one our heads all the medical supplies in the world wouldn't save us." He said.

Zoë's response was one RJ was not expecting.

"Shut up. That's not something you ever talk about." She said irritably as she stayed focus on filling her ruck and gunny sacks. The answer prompted Rowan to turn and face her.

"Hey, hey, hey! I was just being a smartass. No need to get testy." He said in his own defense.

"I don't joke about things like that." Zoë said as she began forcibly ramming items into her back pack.

"Zoë." RJ said, to no effect. "Zoë." Again only firmer this time. She ignored him again.

When Rowan grabbed her arms to stop her, and stared at her panting face, he held onto her arms tight. "What is it?" He asked with concern. Zoë continued to struggle as she wanted to keep stuffing things into her backpack.

"Zoë!" Rowan shouted.

"I thought you were going to die, alright!" She shouted herself, wrenching her arms free. "I thought you were going to bleed to death in my arms!" She said as she turned and rested on a table facing away from RJ.

She panted and her shoulders began shaking.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Zoë said, her voice breaking. "You're all I have too, you know."

Rowan stood there, dumbfounded. He had no idea she felt this way about him. As Zoë began to slowly start crying, Rowan sighed with empathy. He slowly stepped to her side, and just as tentatively placed a hand on her shuddering shoulder.

To his surprise, she spun around and actually buried her head into his chest, sobbing. Rowan sighed as he gently embraced her. He could feel the hot tears on his shirt, and stood silent as she shamelessly wept on him.

"I'm sorry." Zoë said as she straightened up and tried to calm down. She was quite surprised when Rowan brought her back into a tight embrace.

"I wasn't aware that you cared so much for me." He said. "Me, somebody who doesn't even know his own name." Rowan said humbly. "I thought there wasn't anybody else left who actually cared what happened to me." Smiling, RJ patted Zoë a few times on the back.

Sniffling Zoë straightened up again and began wiping her now red face. "Oh god." She said, still trying to regain her composure. "Well," she began sniffling again. "I do care for you. More than I've cared for anybody in my whole life."

Rowan stared at her, not sure what would happen next.

_It feels...strange. She doesn't know who I truly am. Hell I don't even know. And yet..._

At first he didn't notice it, himself, and even Zoë drawing slowly closer. Almost every fiber in his being didn't want him to stop.

Zoë closed her eyes and she drew closer to him.

Rowan closed his.

The sudden knock on the door jarred them both back to reality.

"Boss? Zo?" Emery's voice asked through the door. "You two almost done in there?"

Sighing in quiet frustration, Rowan turned to the door. "Yeah. We'll be right out." He said as he let go of Zoë, and the two of them finished packing their equipment. Once they were finished, RJ motioned to the door.

"Ladies first."

* * *

It didn't take long for the team to regroup and get to their horses.

After hopping on Aurora and gave her a few pats on the neck, RJ pulled a cloth that was wrapped around a bundle of Brahmin jerky. Using his teeth to tear part off, he then turned over to Emery.

"You remembered to grab the flour, right?" he asked in between chews. Emery at first didn't know what he was talking about then remembered and began rummaging through her sacks. "I'd really want to avoid just eating jerky or anything we hunt. I'd like to have some biscuits too."

"Uh..." The young girl began as she actually threw some of the pans off Serenity looking for the flour. "Yeah. I got it. Along with the coffee and sugar too."

"Good girl." RJ said as he then turned to Desmond. "How bout you Dez? You get everything we need?"

He was surprised when Dez just scoffed and ignored him.

"Right Dez?" Rowan asked again, and was still ignored. "Hello?"

Growing a little irritated, Rowan tugged the reigns on Aurora around so that the two of them were facing MacGloans. "Hey are you awake?"

"Yes!" Dez shouted. Startling everyone, including the horses.

"What the hell?" Zoë asked turning around to see what had caused this outburst.

"Hey! I was just asking. What's up your beleaguered Irish ass?" Rowan demanded. Dez however simply spurred Libby and rode past the three.

Zoe, Rowan, and Emery simply stared after Dez in confusion.

"What the hell was that all about?" RJ asked, looking to his teammates.

"You got me. He's been acting this way for nearly a week." Emery said in confusion herself. "And every time I asked, he'd simply shut me out."

Aurora panned her long neck around to face the girl. "Well, something obviously is aggravating him."

Rowan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but what is the real question."

This was something the team kept pondering, even after a full days ride east. To stop for the night, the camp would be near the Qu'Appelle river.

It would be Rowan's watch until midnight, then it would be Emery's until 2 A.M, then Zoe's for 4 A.M, and finally Dez would take the last watch until sunrise. To pass the time, Rowan would head down to the river before everyone turned in to get water for coffee.

Dez was still in his mind as he knelt down by the river with the pot in his hands.

_I don't know what it is that's bothering him, but he better tell us pretty soon._

Rowan sighed as to what he would intend to do if the Irishman didn't.

_Otherwise, I'll see him run out of this team for good._


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, it's becoming hard to think of good material. I'll try to get the next chapter out with all haste. Read and Review._

Rowan turned as he tried to find sleep that night. Only sleep remained elusive to the weary Regulator. He couldn't fall asleep, not when she was so close to him.

Ever since that moment in the equipment room, all he could think about was Zoë. He could still remember that moment down to the last detail. Her faded green eyes which hid a mixed past of pain and later happiness, her long black which was untied and hung over her shoulders, she had just cleaned it, so it was smooth, and bright, the smell of lavender from the soap she used that clung to her body, and even her lips, he remembered, were quivering. He grinned as he remembered, so were his, like their bodies.

He shuddered. RJ knew he was cold, but knew that wasn't the reason. Sitting up, he groaned as he turned to face the fire that was the four of them had circled around. Rowan glanced up after feeling a soft breeze came, making the leaves in the Oaks, Elms, and Ash trees rustle. He watched as many of them fell around and even on his face, but cared very little.

His mind however was now focusing on a problem that was now very evident. Rowan shot a glance at the now sleeping Dez. Something had been aggravating him for a while, and he was taking it out of his team.

Even though his back was to him, Rowan half wondered if he was still awake too.

"Having trouble sleeping?" A gentle voice behind him asked. The voice made the hair on his neck stand. The voice was just so beautiful. Turning around RJ could see Zoë slowly walking towards the fire. She had her sniper rifle resting on left arm with her hand on the butt stock.

Rowan could see the dark and heavy circles under her eyes. Her hair was tied up in ponytail again, but rowan could still see the faintness of grease from the lack of bathing even in the dark. Her duster was torn, patched with bright green, and red patches that dotted her duster. The scar on the side of her face from the siege at Moosomin, had faded a little but could still be seen.

"Oh. What-what time is it?" RJ asked as he yawned and began to rub his eyes.

"It's almost Four. I was just coming back to wake up Emery." Zoë said as she sat down by Rowan. "It's cold." She said shivering.

Rowan glanced over at her and without hesitation, actually pulled off his own duster and gently rested it on her shoulders.

"Oh Rowan no. I can't..."

"Take it. It's freezing." Rowan interrupted. He then sat closer to the fire, as he began packing tobacco into the bowl of his pipe.

"But won't you be cold?" Zoë asked nervously. Rowan merely grinned at her.

"Nah, Montreal was colder than this in summer." Rowan said, though he was lying of course as he did his best to conceal his body shivering slightly.

After packing the pipe weed into the bowl, Rowan struck a wooden match and was about to lit it. A sound had caught his attention and stopped him. The sound was an almost serene type of moaning. Singing almost.

Both began looking around for the source of the mysterious and beautiful song.

As Zoë turned back facing Rowan, she let out a surprised and quiet gasp. Hovering only inches behind RJ's head was a strange looking apparition. It was completely transparent, with a luminescent sheen. A soft and warming light was shining off it's translucent 'skin. Perhaps the best example of this strange creature are the animals that were called Manta Rays.

A beady and bright pair of eyes glanced curiously at Zoë then back to Rowan. The young man squinted quizzically at Zoë. As he followed her gaze, he jumped as he saw the floating creature.

It seemed the strange ghost like creature was equally as surprised as it squealed and recoiled away from Rowan and floated so it was just out of reach. Though initially frightened the creature calmed down and again began staring curiously at the group.

Rowan had inadvertently bumped into Emery and the girl moaned as she was awoken from a good dream. As she groaned and rubbed her eye, she saw what everyone was staring at and grinned.

"I've heard of those." She said now awake. "They're called Luminary. They follow travelers down the Qu'Appelle river trails." She said as the Luminary had calmed down and now floated by Emery's head. "They're suppose to be good luck." She added as she smiled and followed the creature with turns of her head.

Zoë relaxed a little when she heard this and chuckled at the creature's playfulness. "I wonder what the hell they used to be before radiation changed them." She said.

Rowan grinned as the Luminary began to float away, it's glowing form growing fainter and fainter in the forest.

"Well, the only way to answer that is to probably go back in time to when they were first created." Rowan said as the glow had vanished in the darkness.

* * *

Stretching as the warming sunlight began rolling over the camp, Rowan's eyes hung heavily. Sleep had not found him, and he now was tired.

As he leaned up against a nearby Pine tree scratching his back, Rowan inhaled deeply of the morning air. Though tired, and a little cold, he enjoyed the cool, and fresh air of central Canada. It felt and even tasted better then that of Montreal's wasteland.

Sighing contently, he thought he noticed a rider heading up the deer trail that lay adjacent to their campsite. As he kept glancing, it was indeed another rider, whose Grey Lady was trotting at a quick pace down the path.

Instinctively Rowan gripped the LeMat in his side holster. He didn't know whether this rider was an innocent person traveling down the road, or an highwayman looking to pick a fight.

The rider drew closer RJ saw it was a girl, no older than himself. She wore an open green duster, brown pants with khaki boots and leggings, a black tee shirt a red ball cap rested on her brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. Rowan saw a Henry repeating rifle barrel sticking over shoulder, and a large brown satchel on the opposite shoulder.

The girl halted her horse right in front of Rowan and saw his hand on the revolver. She raised her hands and said, "Ain't looking for no trouble mister."

Rowan mused on it for a moment before nodding and let go of the weapon. "So what brings you out here?" He asked.

Her response was to slowly raise the satchel up, revealing a blue pentagram stenciled on the brown leather.

"Pentango courier, huh?" Rowan said.

Pentango courier system was a group of riders based in Regina, and it was their job to deliver mail, messages, packages, and the Associated Sticks to different settlements and homesteads across Saskatchewan.

"I was delivering some 'Astiks' to a small settlement south of Waldron, and I decided to take a short cut through where the river forks." The girl said as she panted. "I was hoping to find some Grey coats, cause, I spied a group of Pegs at the Crooked Lake Park." She said.

Now she officially had Rowan's attention. "How many did you see?" He asked.

"Not many, maybe about twenty or so. They looked like they were bedding down from exhaustion. Don't know how they got so far in, but I don't care how or why." The Courier said. "Figured I should tell you guys before they slipped over the border."

Rowan nodded gratefully. "Well, I'm glad you did. Makes our job killing them easier if we have an idea where they are." He said, and began reaching into his pocket to compensate the girl for her information and bravery at the fact that she risked her own life to get them this.

To his surprised, the girl held up her hands again.

"No thanks. This is on the house." She said.

Rowan cocked his head and squinted at the girl. Usually they can't wait for a handful of caps. "You sure?" Rowan asked.

"Yep. Need the roads to be safe for me to do my job." The girl said. As she spurred her horse, Rowan found himself grinning.

"You're a real patriot, you know?" He asked. Much to the girl's amusement.

"Not really. They're just bad for business." She said smiling as she leaned back to glance at Rowan and she then disappeared around the corner.

Chuckling Rowan held the bag that contained some caps in his hand. He quickly tossed the bag up in the air and just as quickly caught it with the same hand.

"Alright children!" He shouted catching their attention. "We now have a chance to do our jobs. So get yer gear squared away and saddle up!" He said and the two girls did so with haste.

Desmond on the other hand, sat silently on the stone, a cup of coffee still in his hand. He had an impassive face, and he stared deeply at the embers that were still burning. His duster lay across his lap as Rowan then came forward and stood over him.

"Hey Dez. You did hear me correct?" Rowan asked, his hands on his hips, waiting for the Irishman's response.

"Aye." Dez said after a moment. He kept staring at the fire pit, despite Rowan being right next to him.

Rowan shrugged and kept staring at him. "Well, are you gonna saddle up?" He asked, his hands still on hips, again waiting for the response.

"Aye." was again the answer, and Dez remained motionless. By now Rowan was getting irritated.

"You know, whatever is eating you up, it'd be best if you just forget it, and let's do our jobs." Rowan said, and patted Dez on the back as he headed for Aurora.

Dez sighed grumpily and gave his hand a quick jerk and the coffee in the cup was flung into the fire. As it sizzled he stood and pocketed the small tin cup and began pocketing his items up either in his coat pockets or inside his pack.

It was then Rowan, as he turned his head around to stare at Dez to make sure he was actually moving, he noticed something. Dez had stopped, and was staring. When he followed his gaze, he gaped at who it was.

Zoë.

The way he was looking at her. Rowan felt himself getting angry. Because not only was it was distracting from the more important things at hand, but in RJ's mind, Zoë had made it perfectly clear as to who she wanted to be with.

Groaning irritably, he shook it off and hopped up on Aurora. As he settled himself in, he then leaned forward and whispered to the Grey Lady.

"That Irishman is playing with fire right now." He said. Aurora's head panned around so her right eye was able to look at him.

"How so?" She asked.

"Because I think it involves a concept that you may not understand."

* * *

After several hours of quick riding, the Horsemen finally arrived at Crooked Lake Park. The four cautiously made their way through a patch of woods that sat next to the park. What used to be a park was now simply a large clearing, with the wrecked tables and benches now scattered around.

"Whoa." Rowan said as he gently pulled on the reigns of Aurora, stopping her. In the distance he could see the enemy soldiers. It looked like they were organizing for something.

Turning to Emery she nodded and quickly handed Rowan a pair of binoculars.

RJ brought them up to his eyes and stared hard. The distinctive red armor and coats could be seen alright. He could see them bearing weapons of all types, not only acting as guards but loading as much as they can as quickly as they can into freight wagons.

Then he saw them. A small group of four or five individuals huddled together, who looked terrified. Civilians.

"Oh no."

The others glanced at him in anxiety. "What is it?" Emery asked.

Taking another glance to confirm what he saw Rowan sighed. "They've got hostages."

This increased the danger for both the team and the hostages themselves. The Pegs could either execute them right there, or use them as shields. Either choice was both cowardly and to be expected.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Dez asked. "We can't just charge out there." He asked as Libby whinnied gently. The horses knew the danger as well, and they were getting restless.

"He's right. We can't shoot back here cause we might hit them by accident." Emery muttered. "Plus, we start shooting them, they'll put them up as shields or execute them."

_Great. Either we charge out there and risk our lives as well as theirs, or we sit back here and they might escape._

Rowan mused hard on what could be done to minimize or eliminate collateral damage altogether. In the limited time he couldn't find one solution without the danger outweighing the reward.

Sighing, Rowan pulled his Jacoby from his back holster. "We don't have any choice. Lock and load." He said and racked the lever on the rifle. The others grudgingly did the same.

The only option to ensure that the Winnipeg soldiers never left this field was to cover as much ground as quickly as possible. So charging was their only option.

Lining up in a line as Emery, Dez, Rowan, and Zoë respectively, waited for the signal Rowan would give that would start the raid. Each felt the anxiety grow as they waited. Emery gripped the reigns on Serenity tighter with her left hand, while holding onto her A.R with her right. Dez, tapped the wood on his Garand his hand on the reigns. Zoë felt her heart rate and her breathing quicken as she then glanced at RJ.

To her surprise, he simply sat on Aurora like a rock, his face impassive to emotion, his breathing calm and steady. It was amazing how collected he was, as he should be on edge like the rest of them. Once again the disturbing side of him had taken hold and this was not the Rowan she knew.

"Alright." He said and spurred Aurora. With that all four horses surged forward. As the four grey horses and their riders exploded out of the brush. The thundering of hoof falls quickly caught the attention of the Peg soldiers and at first they were stunned that the Regulators were even there. It was then rounds began to exchange.

It was the Ghosts that fired first. Each of them fired once and each struck their target, either killing or wounding them. Soon the redcoats returned fire, only in a much more disorganized way, with their autos spraying, and only whizzing past the four Horsemen.

As the four closed the distance, Rowan fired again, scoring a hit to the head of his target, watching it pop open like a gory balloon. Once he got close enough, took hold of the hot barrel in his gloved left hand and swung the heavy weapon, cracking the stock across a Peg's jaw as he rode past.

Dez and Emery were chasing down a group that had abandoned their horses and running for the trees. The pair stopped as Emery fired on semi at the fleeing Pegs as Dez fired off one of his rifle grenades. The soldier closest to the impact exploded into a pink mist as the shrapnel and the concussion killed and maimed the rest of the group.

As Emery turned around back to the camp, she failed to notice the single soldier on his belly with a .22 handgun gripped. He fired once and the round struck the girl in the left hand. "Aah!" She screamed as she fell off Serenity. "Oh! Shit!" She shouted the former upon landing, the latter when she realized the extent of the damage.

Dez wheeled around and using one arm leveled and fired at the prone Peg. The bullet hit him square in the chest and killed him instantly. He was then off Libby in a heartbeat and knelt down to protect the wounded Regulator.

By now, Rowan himself was off Aurora and was busy reloading his Jacoby. His adrenaline was pumping so hard he kept glancing around for any target that might threaten himself or his team. The fighting had pretty much drew to a close with Zoë riding close to the wagons and Dez tending to Emery's hand.

It was here that Rowan heard the sounds of yelling behind him and wheeled around. When he stopped turning he had fired without processing what was in front of him. He saw the bullet hit and saw the exit explosion.

Time slowed down as he then realized what he had shot. His bullet had killed a Peg alright, went right through his heart, killing him before he even hit the ground. What the bullet had to get through first was what Rowan was looking at.

A girl. No older than Emery, being held up like a shield in front of the cowardly Peg.

Rowan watched as both of them fell on top of each other and now fully realized what he had just done. He didn't notice his Jacoby fall out of his hands and land at his feet. RJ now shocked at what had just happened, slowly approached the girl.

His hands were shaking as he knelt down to the child, watched as she gasped for breath as she spat out and her wound flowed blood. But her eyes. Her eyes stared into his with one single word that she was silently asking.

Why.

Slowly her gasping began to slow and eventually her eyes widened as she stopped breathing the precious air of life into her body.

Zoë as well as Dez and Emery stared on in disbelief at what just took place. The expressions on their faces matched as they stared on as Rowan panted by the body of the girl. Looking around Zoë saw that the other hostages were dead as well. Executed by their captors, or by accident from either side.

Either way, they had failed to protect the civilians, and now they lay dead on a field that history wouldn't remember.

"So much for good luck." Dez said with a melancholy voice.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

It was spring time again.

Five months.

And out in the Canadian bush, legends of men, and demons often grow. What started as a way to frighten Peg soldiers with intrigue, rumor, and mystery, spread with speed and ferocity similar to a wildfire. The Ghosts of the Four Horsemen had become legendary in a matter of weeks, spreading among Peg and Regulator soldiers alike, with each story different from the last.

Some say they were the biblical horsemen, who once brought the end of the world, now fight to restore it. Others say they are the spirits of fallen Regulators brought forth by black magic to reign hell on Winnipeg.

Whichever story it was, it was no secret that four Regulators were creating havoc among the Pegs and their allies. Some of the smaller superstitious tribal and mercenary groups supporting the Peg broke off their alliances out of sheer terror.

And even to this day, only a select few knew the true identities of the riders. Which to Rowan James, suited him just fine for a number of reasons. The most obvious being that it allowed the legend to grow, and for the Pegs to fear the Regulators as they wouldn't know which team the Horsemen were. The next most obvious was that it prevented Peg bounty hunters from tracking them and trying to collect their scalps.

Of course, nobody within the Riders themselves much cared for the rumors. As they rode back into Regina, the fatigue they were suffering showed. Their dusters were torn, patched poorly and on the move; their clothes were filthy and faded; their weapons had scratches and scars from battle and the elements; Rowan and Dez's faces were covered in thick layers of burly and not to mention scratchy hair, while Zoë and Emery's hair stretched down to the middle of their backs. The horses and the riders were thin from lack of proper food, and even among the rumbling of the machinery by the river. The riders were slumped on their mounts as they could barely keep themselves straight.

Though this sight wasn't that much of a surprise as many Regulator teams were coming out of the woods this way. Top had not only sent the Horsemen out, but many other teams as well to hunt for what remained of the Pegs in Saskatchewan.

As they passed by many of the civilians, the four received praises and 'thank yous' from people they had never met before. It was both awkward and at the same time, warming. Rowan behind the mountain of hair that inhabited his face, smiled each time one said such things to him.

It didn't take long for the Ghosts to arrive at the airport, where they quickly handed their tired horses over to the stable boys to be fed, watered, and bedded down. As the horses were led away, Rowan turned to his tired three.

"Alright. I'll take the fingers over to Top, and collect our caps. You guys get some hot chow and a place to sleep." Rowan said, or rather moaned from exhaustion. The group nodded silently as they shuffled their way to the mess hall.

Rowan turned, and with his left hand feebly grasping the sling on his Jacoby, he slowly made his way through the crowds of Regulators and civilians who were hiring them for bounties, protection, and hired hands, towards Ben Topper's office.

Rowan caused many eyes to stare at his "mountain and grizzly" look as he approached Top's office and pounded on the door.

"Enter." The usual gruff voice said, causing Rowan to grin.

"Good to be home." RJ muttered as he turned the knob on the door and stepped inside.

Top turned around as Rowan closed the door behind him. He scoffed incredulously and shook his head. Standing at his full height of six feet, he was a rather imposing figure to the slouching Rowan.

"Jesus, Mary mother of God, James. Why didn't you just go to the mess hall first before coming to me?" He asked, sounding irritated as usual.

Rowan grinned as he stared Top in the eye, his grin almost hidden by the amount of hair on his face. He then said, "Would you have, sir?"

The two stood in silence, simply staring at one another. Top eyes squinting at the half open eyes of RJ.

Top then chuckled as he sat back down, his head low, trying to hide to fact he was laughing. After a quick sigh and nod, he then looked up at Rowan.

"Alright, Rowan. Alright. I'll give you that." He said as he then opened up one of his desk drawers and pulled out a cigar. He then offered it to Rowan, who calmly declined. After cutting off the butt of the cigar, he then placed it between his browned teeth and quickly lit up. After a few puffs, he shook the match out and tossed it from his hand.

"Alright, so what happened out there?" Top asked.

At first RJ was silent. He looked frozen as he mused hard on what _did_ happen out in the sticks. After clearing his throat and cracking his neck, Rowan sighed.

"Well, as you know, we were out five months, took out about 300 Pegs, rescued some 50 civilians, fired around 2,000 rounds, and..." He stopped himself as he painfully remembered all those that they couldn't save. Then the image turned to a young girl whose chest had an enormous hole...

Quickly shaking the image from his head, Rowan cleared his throat again and stared at Top, though he was a little embarrassed that he did that in front of his boss.

To RJ's surprise, Top held up his hand in sympathy. "Rowan, I'm sure I know what it is you're gonna say. So you don't need to." He said as he exhaled a stream of thick nicotine-filled smoke into the air, where it floated against the ceiling before dissipating.

"Well, thanks to your help, my Regulators have completely cleared Saskatchewan." Top said where he then stood up and faced his window, as he stared out across the ruined tarmac that was cracked and faded after centuries of abuse by Mother Nature. The occasional Regulator or civilian suppliers of food and oats passed by the window, sometimes with Grey Ladies by the reigns.

"Now that we got some breathing room, we can focus on domestic problems; tracking down bounties, performing work for small townships, and patrolling the roads." He said as he then pointed at Rowan, who tried to stand up straight as a result.

"You're job, after you and you're men are well rested, fed, and given new and fresh clothes, will be tracking down the bounties I give you." He said as he then sat back down in his comfortable chair. "Understand?"

Rowan nodded tentatively. "Yes sir." He said almost breathlessly.

Nodding, Top exhaled another puff of smoke. "Good. Now get out of my office." He said motioning towards the door. Rowan nodded and turned. As he was opening the door, Top cleared his throat. "Rowan?"

"Yes sir?"

"For chrisake will you shave that nature preserve off your face?" He said again sounding irritable. With little strength, RJ laughed softly.

"Yes sir." Rowan said as he closed the door and proceeded towards the mess hall.

Taking Top's advice, Rowan proceeded straight to the mess hall, much to the disbelief of many who passed him. They were obviously new recruits or civilians, neither of whom had seen down and dirty Regulators at work. Rowan grinned as he passed them. Their faces certainly made him feel much better about himself.

Once he arrived in the massive cafeteria, he pushed his way past many others, who initially complained, but were quickly silenced once they saw his condition. The cooks were equally as surprised as the people in line. It was here that Rowan was met with the head chief, Cappy.

A short and muscular black man with a shaved head, blue eyes, and a thick mustache, he wore an old fashion military olive drab green, along with a chief apron around his waist. Rowan had found that he was quite a cheerful guy that always made people happy with his exquisite cooking.

"Hey RJ. Damn, you look like you've seen better days." He said cheerfully, making Rowan scoff. "Well, you're team was just here, and I'll give you what I gave them. I'll be right back." He said as he quickly disappeared into the kitchen. Rowan leaned over to see where the short cook went.

What Rowan saw next made his mouth drop. In Cappy's hands when he came back, was a large plate full of medium well steak-like meat, the spices both seen and smelled, a large helping of mash potatoes, the faint green of garlic shavings, slathered all over the potatoes was a large helping of creamy-looking chicken gravy rich in pepper, a large slice of bread already with a thin layer of butter. A fork and knife were seen almost buried under the large meal. In Cappy's free hand, was an extra large bottle of Nuka-Cola.

Rowan's mouth instantly began watering when the smell and the sight of this small feast reached him. "Oh my god, Cappy." He said, halfway over the counter trying to grab the meal. Cappy recoiled playfully when Rowan tried to grab.

"Easy Cowboy." Cappy said as he handed the plate and drink to Rowan. Before he nearly walked off, Rowan actually put the plate down and reached into his pocket. Cappy however wouldn't have it. "Uh-uh, Boy. I already have more than enough caps to profit from the meals I give these guys." He said smiling at the disbelieving RJ. "On the house."

Rowan laughed hoarsely. "Cor Cappy." He said, nodding gratefully. RJ seized the plate and quickly found his team which were already half-way through their mountain sized meal.

Emery was shoveling down a large glob of potatoes and even with her mouth full, she looked at Rowan and said, "God to I love Cappy." The team was eager to agree with her. Dez had already downed the entire bottle Cola and was finishing off his steak.

"Can't disagree with you there, Em." Rowan said as he gratefully began eating the warm soft bread. The idea of eating these meals, having clean clothes, showers, and warm beds was heaven compared to eating cold jerky, sleeping outside on the ground, and being shot at.

Even though they were ramming the food down like animals, they were also savoring every single bit. Zoë felt like melting as she took each bite. Though the food was gone in a matter of minutes, their bellies were satisfied and full. Emery and Dez actually had to unbutton the top of their pants, but they didn't complain.

"Now it's off to the common houses to waiting showers, sinks, and beds." Zoe said, and all four stood up and proceeded to the buildings that housed Regulators.

Since Regulators weren't allowed housing outside of the airport, as that was reserved for the civilian population unless the residents were relations, the hangers were converted into common houses with plenty of room to spare. They were given walls, showers, sinks, and very soft beds, all donated by grateful citizens of Regina. So Regulators could shower, shave, perform other needs required in bathrooms, and sleep in privacy.

Rowan bid his friends good-bye and stepped inside, the shower and the bed almost called his name, which made him smile. "Thank you lord." He said actually glancing upwards.

* * *

Michael paced back and forth as he continued contemplating a reasonable plan for which not only would he regain lost territory, but at the same time wipe out the Pine Riders forever. He had been doing this for months and months, but how he couldn't quite figure it out.

However that wasn't what he was truly thinking. What he was thinking about was this young Regulator that Erin told him about. The way she described him and the fact that there were four Regulators out there destroying his army and instilling fear into the survivors, made a very menacing chill crawl down his spine.

Then there was a soft knock on his door that jarred him back to reality. "Mike? Are you alright in there?" A voice asked. It was Erin. She had grown concerned about him and his sudden obsession with the young man she told him about.

"Christ, will you give me a moment." He said gruffly.

Erin sighed as she shook her head. "Mike, you've been in that damn room for three days!" She shouted through the door. "Will you come out already?"

For a moment there was nothing but silence from the other end of the door as Erin pressed up against it. She waited as she tried to hear anything that might be going on inside.

It was then Michael exploded out of his room, nearly knocking Erin over. His eyes were wide like he had just came up with the answer to everything. Erin stepped away from him as he chuckled and sighed contently.

"Why didn't I think of it sooner?" He mumbled, much to the worry of his younger sister. He turned to her and grinned. "You remember old Joseph Keane?" Michael asked, though he interrupted his sister before she even answered. "Well I need you to get a hold of him, ask him how many men he has in Dakota, and tell him to get them up here, as of right now."

Erin was dumb-founded when Mike simply walked off without her being able to say a word of her mind to him.

* * *

The hanger was relatively quiet as Top strolled inside. Many Regulators nodded to him when he passed by. He returned the gestures as he made his way down the hallways, which on either side held rooms. Many Regulators were awaking and stretching the sleep from their bodies.

There were four individuals that in particular interest to the grandmaster of the Regulators.

Up ahead of him was Rowan's good friend Robbie Yoder, whom he saw standing outside of one room, grinning and shaking his head as he stared in. Yoder's Duster was buttoned up and fingerless wool gloves could be seen on his hands with a gray bucket hat perched on his head.

When Yoder saw Top approaching, he nodded and smiled.

"So how are the sleeping beauties doing?" Top asked and stared in one of the rooms. He nearly burst out laughing when he looked in.

Emery was on her back, with one arm resting up against the metal frame of the bed, the other on the floor. Her left leg was resting comfortably on the floor with the other also resting on the frame. Her mouth was slightly ajar, as Top could actually she had a faint sliver of drool. She was snoring loudly, not befitting the small girl.

"Christ, they've been asleep for nearly two days." Yoder whispered to his boss. He chuckled and watched as Emery rolled over on the bed so she was now facing the wall away from the entrance flap. "The horses have been out as well."

Top smiled and shook his head. He motioned for Yoder to close the flap and follow him. "Well, I'm gonna need them awake soon Yoder. So let them sleep a few more hours, then wake them up, give them hot coffee, get them showered and the boys shaved, fed, and tell Rowan to report to me once he's finished.

Yoder nodded as he proceeded down the hallway and Top returned to his office. He chuckled as he lit up a match and ignited a cigar.

_Kids these days._


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Rowan sighed as he massaged his clean shaven neck. It still stung painfully in spots and there were traces of blood. As he slipped on his new white shirt and khaki pants, he was amazed at how refreshing it felt.

He nodded, grinned and slipped on the filthy duster. The only reason he didn't ask for a new one, was because the duster made up a Regulator's world. It was his life. It protected him from the cold, the heat, and in cases, wild animals.

After letting it slid over his shoulders, he dusted it a few times, and slipped his hat on. Sighing he mused on how it was time to get back into the fight. He wondered where Topper would send him and his team this time. Since there was no real reason to head over the border into Manitoba, the job would more than likely be either bounty hunting, or trying to stop one of the many range wars that was erupting across the province.

"Rowan?" A soft voice from behind the flab asked. It was Emery. Sighing again, RJ stepped out of the small room. "You all set?" She asked.

A fresh set of recently washed clothes on her person, with her tattered and patched duster. Her Kalashnikov was unloaded and in her hand, as she held it by the stock. Her hair was tied up in a long pony tail, as it looked like she was keeping her long hair.

Nodding Rowan, motioned for her to take the lead.

It was then, as he was passing another Regulator, he was almost knocked off his feet as the man brushed him aside. Rowan angry shouted at the man. "Hey! Watch it, pal."

The Regulator stopped and turned, his face was full of facial hair, which didn't hid the glare he was receiving from the deep brown eyes. Rowan scoffed when he recognized the man standing before him.

"Peppin." RJ said. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked as he slipped his hands behind his coat, secretly reaching for his LeMat.

Donald Peppin was a known trouble maker and for some reason had a bone to pick with Rowan and his team. More than likely it was because in the Regulator community, the word of who the Four Ghosts was getting out. Though none of the Ghosts were worried as it was common sense to keep it quiet. Peppin was likely jealous of the fame and notoriety that they were receiving.

"Next time get out of my way, James." Peppin said gruffly. His hands balled up into fists. Most of the time when Rowan and Peppin met was nothing but tension, as both were ready to fight at a moment's notice. Even if it meant killing each other.

It was then Emery stepped forward glaring at Peppin. "You're the one who walked into him you bastard." She said, as she had calmly loaded a shell into her rifle through the breech.

"Emery." Rowan said firmly. She stood there for a brief moment, glancing at Rowan and glaring at Peppin before she stepped back. When she did, it was when Pepping stepped forward and stood face-to-face with Rowan.

"You might be Top's pet for the moment, James. But don't think that'll last for much longer." He sneered.

Rowan glared into his eyes and scoffed. "Maybe. But at least he's not putting my team out on the crap jobs." Rowan retorted, which Emery grinned at. Peppin's team had been known to be cruel to the enemy, like cutting their fingers off while they were still alive, or even taken prisoner. This made Top put them on rear guard duty, like patrolling the safe roads to the cities of Saskatoon, or Moose Jaw.

"Hey, RJ." A voice behind Peppin said as a Regulator came out of one of the rooms and was planning to have breakfast in the mess hall when he stumbled upon the confrontation. "Everything alright?"

Peppin held his ground for a moment before nodding. He then back backing away, still glaring at Rowan. "You and me will settle up later, you little shit." He said pointing at RJ.

"Yeah. I'm sure, when Hell becomes as cold as Canada." Rowan shouted after him. Rowan waved him off out of irritation and followed Emery towards the mess hall where they would meet with Zoë and Dez.

Inside the crowded as usual cafeteria, Rowan and Emery sat down with Wheeler, and MacGloans. It was also the same table that Rowan and Zoë sat at when they found out they would soon be inducted into the Regulators on their own, and where they ate the massive meal after returning from the sticks.

Dez sat across from Rowan and his face was also shaved and was red from irritation because of it. His hair was properly washed and shining cleanly in the florescent lights of the mess hall. His duster looked like it had just been washed slightly or at least wringed, as it showed wrinkles and water stains.

Zoë had her hair cut back to shoulder length and was also bathed. Her duster was still filthy, but it's holes and tears were patched up with care and showed multiple patches of both black and grey pieces of cloth. She smiled at him as both Rowan and Emery approached.

"Here, lad." Dez said as he sounded like he was in a better mood. In his hand was a hot cup of black coffee and Rowan took it and nodded gratefully. While he set his hat on the table Des leaned forward "So?" Dez began. "Topper talk to you yet as to what we're doing now that there aren't any more Pegs in the province?"

Rowan shook his head as he took a quick sip and then set the cup down. "No, he was planning to talk to me later though." Rowan said as he the glanced back to the entrance. "Probably someone gonna be walking through that door any minute with the request for me to get in his office." He said smiling.

"Well, whatever happens," Zoë began as she then sipped some of her own cup of java. "At least we're still alive, and still together doing it." She asked glancing at the other three. "I mean whatever bad blood was between us out there is finished, right?" She asked staring at Rowan and Dez.

For a moment in silence, Rowan and Dez stared at each other, sitting at opposite ends of the table, and hopefully not on opposite sides. Sighing, Rowan nodded. "Yeah. I'm willing to bury the hatchet if you are, Dez."

Before the Irishman could answer, a voice thundered across the cafeteria. "Rowan! Top wants you ASAP!" A Regulator shouted. The Ghosts grinned, and Emery shook her head.

"Lo and behold." She said as Rowan stood and straightened up his duster.

"Well, better see where we're going this time." He said as he slipped his hat on his head. "You three better start grabbing ammo, and supplies. We don't know how long we'll be out this time."

"Gotcha boss." Emery said as she stood up and quickly departed towards the quartermaster. Zoë patted Dez on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow her to the supply officer to get food, fresh canteens, and more patches as it was likely that where they were going they were going to be shot at.

Rowan proceeded down the hall, moving past the crowds of Regulators and civilians, and as usual. When he knocked on Top's door the gruff word 'enter' was heard on the other side.

Sitting down Rowan set his left leg on his right knee in order to become comfortable as he sat before his grandmaster. As usual, Top was smoking one of his ridiculously large cigars and the room was filled with the smell of nicotine.

"Well, I can certainly say that you look better." He said, as he chuckled Rowan grinned and shrugged. Grunting as he took a long drag and exhaled, Top became serious and sat down himself.

"Now," He began and pulled his cigar from his mouth. "How would you like to join a range war that's going on at the small town of Klaylock?" He said. Rowan squinted when he said Klaylock. That was the same town that the Cassidy ranch sold their beef to.

"Let me guess who's fighting, the Jessup's and the Cassidy's." Rowan said sighing. He had completely forgotten about that incident involving Dot and her family. Now that he was thinking about it again, he wondered how the Cassidy's and Hull were doing.

"Well, believe it or not, the fighting hasn't started yet, but it's about to reach it's peak." Top said, blowing out a smoke ring. "Cassidy's been hiring drifters, friends and even got the local sheriff involved. Jessup, unfortunately still has here outnumbered."

Rowan sat back and mused. "Mike O'Harrah is a good man, he knows when to stick his neck out for those he calls friends." Rowan said, but then he heard Topper scoff.

"Not anymore. He's now a drunkard and hasn't been sober in about two months. Now the Cassidy's are fighting all alone with Jessup hiring any gun hand he can find." He said and Rowan looked shocked. When he saw O'Harrah he was a man to be reckoned with. To be called a useless drunk was almost insulting to Rowan himself.

"What happened to him?" He asked and Top grinned.

"What normally happens to men." Top said, causing Rowan to cock his head in confusion. "A woman."

RJ groaned and shook his head.

"Look. I want you and your Ghosts to get up there and ensure that the fighting is deterred for a while if not stop it in it's tracks." Top continued as he then stubbed the small cigar out in an ashtray.

"Alright. But if fighting does break out, I sure as hell am not gonna stand idly by." RJ said, and Top nodded. "And I damn sure ain't gonna align myself with that Jet tweaker, Jessup." Rowan added with emphasis.

"I understand, Rowan." Top said and Rowan stood, tipped his hat to his foreman and quickly left.

* * *

After a few moments of searching Zoë finally found herself some more .308 bullets, and began rummaging through to find 9mm. She had waited for Rowan outside Topper's office and he told her that they were going to Klaylock, and would be shacking up with the sheriff and a deputy.

She grinned as she began thinking, reminiscing a little humorous tale about her horse. The thought had just crept in and she grinned. The story was even though she called her Autumn, she also called her Bailey as a nickname. A name given to honor a friend of Zoë's.

"Zo?" A voice behind her said, and Zoë spun around in surprise. She sighed as she stared at Dez, who looked as equally surprised. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

Zoë laughed hoarsely as she placed a hand on her heart, feeling it beat a little faster. "It's fine Dez. Just startled me is all." She said grinning.

"Could-Could I talk to you? For a moment?" He asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Zoë said slowly, unsure as to where this conversation was going. She wasn't so much worried as confused, but in the pit of her stomach, she could feel something was off.

"I've been noticing that you've been...hanging around Rowan a lot." Dez said slowly, as he stared at her with a bemused look.

"Yes. So?" Zoë asked as she now was growing more and more uncomfortable herself.

"Well, what do you honestly see in him? I mean, he says he can't remember who he was." Dez said looking away and thinking about it himself. "I mean, what if he's lying. What if he's some fuckin' Peg spy." He finished sounding angry

Zoë scoffed and looked insulted. "For the record. Even if he was...which he isn't. He'd probably be trying to kill Topper, and he's had many opportunities to do so." Zoë said approaching the Irishman. "But this isn't about his loyalty is it?" She demanded looking hard into him. "Now I never want to hear you say bullshit like that again."

Before she shoved past him, she turned and looked him right in the face.

"I trust Rowan with my life." She began glaring at him. "You should too."

Dez himself scoffed when he heard this. "Only _trust_?" He asked. Zoë wheeled around and the sharp sound of her hand smacking his face could be heard. With that she quickly departed.

* * *

Soon after, the four headed out, their first stop would be in Empire. They were bound for there first because it was only fifty miles from Klaylock, so it would be a good jump off point, as well as to get provisions and ammunition.

Of course the trip was quite unfriendly, as it was apparent that a rivalry was brewing between Rowan and Desmond. Both were on opposites from the beginning, and Emery, Zoë, even the horses could feel the heat emitted off of them. It was quite uncomfortable, especially for Emery.

She was completely unaware as to why these two friends were now butting heads with each other. The one thing she knew however, was if they didn't solve this problem, whatever it was, it was liable to get both of them hurt, or worse.

After perhaps a week of traveling, they finally reached Empire. Not much had changed since Zoë and Rowan were here eighteen months ago. The guards were still cautious, and the natives still angry.

Thankfully, the managed to find a small cafe. As they hitched the horses, Rowan stepped by Aurora's nose and began rubbing her long face.

"How you doing, Pegasus?" He asked grinning as he pulled out a handful of carrots and offered them to her. He grinned as she began munching down on the chopped vegetable with gratitude.

Once she finished, she nickered gently. "Tired, huh?" Rowan asked.

"Yes, I will enjoy a night at the stables." She said sounding tired. Rowan grinned again as he rubbed her face again and the patted her neck.

"Me too." He said as he straightened up his duster and walked inside where the others had already found a table and sat down with the rest of them. He ordered a cup of coffee, and a beef stew.

As he waited, he noticed four men walk in, cowboys.

That was a broad and loose term, ranging from authentic cow herders, saddle tramps, even mercenaries.

And judging by the way they had armed themselves, mercenaries was more Rowan's guess.

However it was the apparent leader that caught RJ's attention. The man wore a dark brown jacket, cargo pants, red shirt, and a jet black hat. Rowan noticed two things about him. The first was his tie down, or his gun belt, was doubled, one gun for each hand, on each hip. The other was more grizzly. A long 'bowie cut' as Rowan called them, running from the left forehead, down to his left side chin. His eye was pale and useless from the injury, but Rowan could tell this guy was experienced, just by looking at him.

"Hey." He said with a hushed tone. "Get a load of the guy that just walked in. See the guy with the bowie cut?" He said, causing his team to turn and stare carefully at the individual in question.

The effect was immediate. "Whoa." was Zoë's comment. Dez simply nodded silently. Emery was completely clueless.

"What-what does that mean?" She asked looking to Rowan, who kept his eye on the scared character.

"It means darlin," Dez began as he also kept watch on the figure. "He's both skilled, _and_ dangerous." Emery glanced back at the individual who was pouring himself a glass of whisky.

"That, and he's very controlled." Rowan said as he sipped his coffee.

It was here that Rowan noticed another individual walked in. His face held the circles of exhaustion, and a thin trimmed blonde mustache to go with his short hair that was hidden under a grey hat, with a single white feather in the band. He wore a tan shirt, with brown cargo pants, and Rowan noticed immediately that he was unarmed.

The scared figure seemed to notice him as well, his good eye following the man around the table then stopping right across from the man on the leader's left. While his flunky played some poker with his friends he failed to notice the stranger standing right in front of him.

It was then the stranger spoke. "Charlie Hagan." He simply said, his voice controlled, but Rowan could sense a touch of anger behind it, though it was subtle.

The man across from the leader looked up at the stranger and squinted. "Yeah? You want something from me?" He asked, unsure of what the meaning was.

The stranger clicked his tongue once then said, "You don't remember me, do you?" He asked, now the subtle feeling of contempt.

"Uh-oh." Zoë muttered as she gently slid her chair out without trying to alert anyone's attention. Rowan himself was facing the party with his right side, his gun side.

"No I do not." Charlie said as he set his cards down and placed his hands on the table. All four of the mercenaries staring at the stranger.

The stranger then slowly pulled the grey hat off and held it in his hands. "Do you remember this hat?" He asked. The question itself at first glance was stupid and benign. Rowan however could feel that the stranger and the hat itself had quite a history together.

Charlie laughed and asked, "Now why in the hell would I need to remember a hat?" The others laughed with him, except the leader. Rowan could see that he was growing more and more interested in this young man, as he set his glass down.

"Because you killed the man wearing it." The stranger calmly said. By now everyone's attention was on the center table with the stranger and the mercs. Rowan felt his hand down on his LeMat and kept his thumb on the hammer.

Hagen seemed unsurprised with this revelation and cocked his head. "And just who was this fella I killed? A friend of yours?" he asked. The stranger shook his head.

"No. He was my brother." He said, as he began slowly panting in anticipation. Rowan knew what he was preparing himself to do, but decided to sit back and see how this would be handled, as the stranger was without a gun, or any weapon of any kind.

"When did I do this, boy?" Hagen asked, almost sneering in the stranger's face.

"Two years ago. Come September." The stranger said. "You and three others." As he continued to hold the hat in his hands, almost cradling it. Rowan could see the anger behind the clever mask, and he was certain the leader could as well. "Up in Saskatoon, gambler by the name of David Traherne." He said, then shook his head in contempt of Hagen. "And it shouldn't have taken four of you."

The leader turned to his minion and stared at him. "Do you remember, Charlie?" He asked, his voice full of confidence and even passion Rowan noted. Not toward the man, thankfully, but towards something else, more...professional.

Hagen thought about it for a moment then glared at the stranger. "Yeah, I remember. He was a card sharp. He was cheating." He said, sounding more in his own defense than to insult the stranger.

"No. No, he was good." The stranger said slowly. "He didn't need to cheat."

The leader sighed and then stared back at Hagen. "It really shouldn't have taken four of you, Charlie." He said, sounding like he was reprimanding Hagen. Rowan kept watch as the stranger's hands stayed at his side.

"No, it really shouldn't have." the stranger said agreeing with the leader. He sighed and said, "Well, I'm sure glad you remember, Mr. Hagen." He said setting the hat down on the table. "The other three did."

"'The other three?'" Charlie repeated. Sounding quite surprised, as the leader glanced at Hagen then back to the stranger.

"Yeah, I caught up with them." The stranger said slowly. "You're the last."

He then took a single step back and kept his straight posture. "And now I think you better stand up." Rowan could feel the air tensing around the table, as the stranger glared at Hagen. It was then the leader spoke.

"Stand up, Charlie." Hagen shot a glance over to his boss in confusion. "I'm curious to see how he does this. He doesn't have a gun." the leader continued. The Ghosts in the corner found themselves agree with the scared man. How could he finish Hagen if he didn't have any visible weapons on his person. "And like he said, it shouldn't have taken four of you." He finished staring hard at Hagen.

What seemed like an eternity, the two stared at each other, pure hatred pouring out of both of them, to make an average man step back. Rowan's eyes darted up and down, right and left, trying his hardest to find some hidden weapon on the stranger he would use to dispatch Hagen.

"Stand up, Charlie." The leader said with more emphasis this time.

Then it happened. Hagen launched himself to his feet and his two friends jumped out of their chairs just to get away. Rowan found himself leaning back and just as Hagen drew his revolver handgun, he saw the stranger make two quick motions with both his arms.

As fast as it started, it stopped. Hagen wheezed and found the gun falling out his hand landing on the table. The leader looked over and found two steel daggers patruding out his chest. Within seconds, Charlie Hagen fell back with a thud on the ground, his eyes open and blank.

What had happened was the stranger had reached behind his head with both arms, and pulled out of his shirt two short throwing daggers, hidden underneath his shirt, and launched both of them at Hagen. The daggers, Zoe noticed had landed in precise spots, between the ribs and causing both lungs to collapse, with the left dagger also piercing the aorta. With no air or blood running through and with the biggest artery cut, Hagen practically bleed out and suffocated at the same time. A nasty way of dying.

The stranger moved past Hagen's bewildered friends and began retrieving his weapons.

Rowan noticed the stranger had remained calm throughout the whole ordeal. Especially when two shanks entered the man next to him.

After pulling both daggers out, the stranger seemed relieved about it. He continued kneeling over the body of Hagen, obviously deep in thought.

"Let's see if you can try that trick again." The man behind the stranger said, and a shot rang out. Rowan had pulled his LeMat and fired a snap shot, blasting the weapon out of the man's palm. As he grasped his hand, all eyes looked at Rowan as he pulled the hammer back on his LeMat and kept it leveled. He stood and walked over to the stranger.

"I'd let it drop if I was you." RJ said, pointing to the second man standing. The flunky cocked his head quizzically. "Me?" Rowan nodded and motioned for the weapon to drop. "You." Slowly, with his hand on the grip of his revolver, revealed it and then dutifully dropped it.

Rowan, with his team standing up behind him also armed with either their side arm, or in Dez's case his shotgun. Rowan then stared at the leader and shrugged. "I hope you don't mind."

The leader shrugged himself and said, "It always seems to take more than one." He said that as he then stared at his two incompetent men.

"Cause they're useless." Emery said as she then leveled her 9mm at the first crony. "Now pick up you're guns slowly, and get out of here." She said. Both men began reaching down for their weapons.

"Like she said," Zoe said cocking the hammer on her .357 "Real slowly." And just as they were told, the two men slowly picked up their weapons, holstered them, and quickly left.

Rowan holstered his own weapon and stepped over to the table where the leader sat. Rowan actually nodded to him, and received a nod as well.

"I'm certainly glad they decided to listen to reason." The leader said, as he then took another sip of his whisky. "I can't afford to lose another man." He said motioning to the body of Hagen.

Rowan placed his foot on one of the empty chairs and leaned on his knee. "You don't seem surprised one of your boys was just offed right next to you." Rowan said as the stranger.

"I'm interested in your name, my calm, collected sir." Rowan said as his team slowly took up positions in the bar.

The stranger smiled and nodded.

"My name is Nelson Van Ryan."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

In Winnipeg, located roughly in the middle of the slave city, stood the Legislative buildings which over the years of being occupied by slavers, more and more levels were added on. Now it resembled an old world skyscraper. This was now the home of the MacManus clan, and their collective entourage.

The outside looked similar to it's New England counter-part the Pitt and Super Mutant holes, with steel rafters jutting out of the ground, concertina wire forming a perimeter, and armed guards and attack dogs patrolling the inside of these defenses to ensure that the MacManus family was protected, and to also keep an eye out for any slaves that might try to escape.

On the top floor of the main legislative building, Erin MacManus stared out to the east, overlooking the eastern city. The slave quarters. She watched with arms crossed, as the smoke and occasional flames billowed out of the many smokestacks of the factories that litter the entire half of the city. She could hear the clanking of metals, gears, and machinery that thundered across the city.

Her face was impassive as she stared down at the world of misery and vice. She had grown up with this world right before her eyes. Of course, that world also included now two dead brothers and an exiled sister.

Silently, she was fuming. Erin had come to despise this world she called home. All the slavery, vice, malice, and avarice had grown to make her sick to her stomach. Her father initially had used this, only as a means to an end, and it wasn't even slavery then. More temporary, and it wasn't as cruel as it was now under Michael's regime.

There was however, nothing she could do for the time being. Mike was her brother, and her father had instilled the belief of never betraying family. Though she had often come to hope that the Regulators would win, and this dystopia would end. However at the pace the war was going, it might not happen soon.

More so as she looked down at the base of the tower. There over 3,000 freshly arrived mercenaries had just arrived from the American North, formerly known as North Dakota and Montana. This new force was here to support Michael's counterattack into Saskatchewan.

Erin looked up and sighed as she stared into the thick smog vapors that was rising before her on the other side of the glass. She contemplated her beliefs, that both her parents told her. While her father was never betray family, her mother's was do what felt right.

* * *

"My name is Nelson Van Ryan."

Rowan sighed. He had heard that name before and knew he was a dangerous man. His speed was among the number of people Rowan could count on one hand.

"I've heard your name before, a little far off your range aren't you?" Rowan asked as he sat down across from Van Ryan. He nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, a little." Van Ryan said. Despite him being courteous, Rowan kept close to his LeMat. He didn't know if he could outdraw him, but Rowan was going to try if he needed. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Rowan nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

Van Ryan then turned to the stranger. "You too." He said, and received a nod. Van Ryan leaned back and said, "Glasses." to the barkeep. He then turned back to Rowan. "I was pretty impressed with that snapshot of yours. Fast and accurate." He then chuckled. "But then again, in your line of work," he said motioning to the gray duster on Rowan's person. "You'd have to be."

Rowan shrugged. "I've had plenty of time to practice." He said grinning.

Van Ryan grinned chuckled. "I'll bet." He said as the garcon delivered the three drinks. Immediately the stranger drank the shot glass dry, and placed it down gently. "Well, good evein'. Thanks for the drink." he said and turned to leave.

"Just a minute, kid." Rowan said patting him on the shoulder.

It was then the stranger turned and tapped the hilt of one of his knives on Rowan's chest. "I am not your kid." He said with emphasis. "My name is Alan Bedillian Traherne."

Rowan squinted at him and said, "Lord a'mighty." He immediately felt sympathy for Traherne cause people often took offense of stupidity, even if it wasn't directed at them.

Alan Bedillian Traherne scoffed ruefully. "Yeah. Well I guess that's why most people just call me Idaho." He said, and again Rowan squinted at him.

"Idaho?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah. I was born on the state side of the border." Idaho said.

Van Ryan decided to change the subject. "You're pretty good with a knife. Can you use a gun?"

"Well if I could, I'd be using one." Idaho said as he gently slipped both daggers back into the hidden sheaths underneath his shirt behind his neck. That comment caused Rowan to scoff humorously. "Good evening." He repeated and again turned to the door.

"Just a minute, Idaho." Rowan said again.

Idaho turned and stared at Rowan. "Would you like to tell me exactly _why_ you have such a great passion for my company?" Rowan turned and stared irritably.

"Will you relax for a few minutes. Starting to piss me off." Rowan said as his team kept their positions around the bar. Rowan then turned back to Van Ryan. "Now Van Ryan. _Why_ are you this far out?"

"There's a possible range war brewing up in the Klaylock country." Van Ryan said, and Rowan cocked his head.

"Klaylock?" He repeated and he knew the answer to the question he asked anyway. "Mind telling me who hired you?"

"Oh, a fella by the name of Evan Jessup." Van Ryan said, then squinted at Rowan. "You know him?"

At first Rowan thought about telling him the truth, then something in the back of his mind kicked in. An instinct. If the war broke out, and Van Ryan and him were gonna go toe-to-toe, he would need to be more focused than him.

"Met him only one. He's an asshole, and Jet cooker. Threatened the only child of a friend of mine back some years ago." Rowan answered, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Zoë staring at him quizzically. Thankfully she was on the side where Van Ryan couldn't see. "And if I were you, I wouldn't hold your breath about being paid."

Van Ryan actually grinned. "Yeah. I know men like him. But whether he likes it or not, I _am_ going get paid." He said. "Even if I have to beat the caps out of him."

"You do know who you're also going up against right?" Rowan asked, keeping his lie up.

"Yeah. The sheriff-Mike O'Harrah." Van Ryan answered right off the bat. "I understand he used to be pretty good with a gun." He said as he took a drink of his whisky as Rowan did.

"Not _pretty good_, Van Ryan. He's one of the fastest men in Canada." Rowan said. _I'm doing alright with this lying bit. So far he believes me._

Van Ryan actually laughed. "Well he used to be. He's not anymore." he said.

"What happened?" Rowan asked, looking genuinely surprised. To his authentic surprise, Van Ryan smiled.

"What normally happens to a man-a woman." He said still smiling that devilish smile. "Seems like he tangled with some wandering petticoat. He's been drunk ever since."

Rowan nodded at Van Ryan's intentions. "And you mean to get in there before he either sobers up or they get a new sheriff." He said as he took a swig from his glass of whisky. Nodding, the mercenary grinned.

"That's right." He said, then stared at Rowan. "And you're not heading up there, are you?"

This was where Rowan knew his lie would really have to count. Cause if he was off, even a little, Van Ryan would see right through him, and be on to Rowan's plans. So he casually shook his head.

"Nope."

Van Ryan sat there for a moment, staring at Rowan. It was here Rowan thought he might've screwed up. He felt his hand on the holster of his revolver, just in case it would happen, which by now he felt it would. Thankfully Van Ryan nodded and said, "Well, I suppose you've got you're reasons." He downed the last of his whisky and set the glass down on the table.

"I never did get you're name." Van Ryan said as he gazed on Rowan. Every time he did so, Rowan did his best not to show how uncomfortable he felt about it. Thankfully for him he did all right.

"James."

Nodding Van Ryan gave a light two finger salute to Rowan and said, "So long." And behind Rowan Idaho turned to leave, finally.

"Uh..." Rowan said.

"I thought we were leaving." Idaho said confused and irritably, considering this was the third time Rowan had stopped him. Who turned and held up his arm.

"Idaho, just listen." Rowan said, then turned back to Van Ryan, who grinned. _He already knows what I'm gonna ask._ "Van Ryan. Would you like to walk out that door? Ahead of us?" Rowan asked, cocking his thumb towards the double doors. Not to his surprise, the mercenary shook his head.

"Nope. I certainly would not." He said and stood up.

"I didn't think so." RJ said as he watched Van Ryan walk towards the exit then stopped just short.

"Laroux, Milt!" He shouted out into the street.

"We hear you!" One of the men called from the dark.

"I'm comin' out now." Van Ryan shouted and stepped out to the porch. He then looked around as Rowan and Idaho stood behind the doors. "Where are you?"

"_Monsieur._ We're over here." The second man said, from the right. Rowan peered out carefully to try and find the source of the voice, only to see an alley, and steps both completely covered in darkness.

"Get out of there." Nelson commanded, and without hesitation, both Laroux and Milt stepped out from their hiding spots. "Now drop you're belts." Van Ryan said, referring to their guns. Again both men did as they were told, unbuckling the gun belts and dropping them where they stood. "Get over here." Van Ryan said motioning with his head for them to approach. "Inside." He said as both men passed him. Once they were both past Rowan and Idaho, the two along with the other three Ghosts stepped out. "That good enough, James?" Van Ryan asked.

"It'll do. Idaho go and get their guns." Rowan said pointing to the belts. As he did so, RJ turned back to the mercenary leader. "If it's alright with you, Van Ryan, we'll drop your men's guns off at the sheriff's. They can pick them up when we leave."

Nelson nodded. "Sounds reasonable enough."

"Much obliged." Rowan said tipping his hat to the mercenary.

"Simply call it...professional courtesy." Van Ryan said as he stepped back into the restaurant.

Rowan grinned as he quickly headed for Aurora as did the others. "You hungry, Idaho?" Rowan asked. However Idaho's mind was not on food.

"Mr. James. I would've walked right out here. Right into those guys had you not stopped me." Idaho humbly said. Rowan shook his head and turned to Idaho.

"I asked you if you were hungry." Rowan said irritably.

"I'm trying to thank you-" Idaho began.

"I'm hungry." Rowan interrupted. "That shindy you put on in there interrupted our supper. And wore out the welcome." Rowan said, his stomach growling angrily. "Now we'll have to find someplace else to eat."

"Now?" Idaho asked. Rowan looked from left to right and the whole team stared at Idaho.

"Now." They all said in unison.

* * *

_Zoë paced patiently back and forth as she listened to the rain patter on the door. She waited for her brothers to return from their trip to the Lake of Manitoba nearly two days ago. She put up with the smell and sludgy tastes from the factories of Winnipeg so she could be back with her brother Noah._

_Noah. He had always wanted to go out with his older brother for weeks. He practically idealized his brother, and was dearly guarded by him. Michael treated Noah, more like a personal treasure than his brother, and even though Zoë and Michael didn't see eye to eye, that was the one thing they could agree on._

_Erin, who was sitting behind Zoë on a couch, chuckled and shook her head. "Sis, you're worrying too much about him. You're gonna give yourself an ulcer thinking too hard about it." She said humorously. Zoë ignored her and kept pacing._

"_Well, well, well." A voice that caught both sisters' attentions. When they turned they saw their mother. Her brown hair drooping over her left eye, as she wore a Brahmin skin dress. "I see you haven't stopped pacing a line in the floor yet, Zoë."_

_Zoë sighed as she began rubbing her arms in anxiety. "I'm sorry. I just can't stop worrying for him." She said apologetically. "I mean, he's not an adventurer, he should stay here."_

_It was then, the two front doors burst open. The figure was wearing a black trench coat over his red Peg armor. His hood, along with the rest of him, was soaked from the falling rain. His face was wild with his eyes wide and full of shock._

_Mother instantly sensed something was wrong and stepped around Zoë. "Michael? What is it?" She asked as he then dropped to his knees, his hands tightly grasping hers. The three then could hear him crying. Something he was not known to do._

_He looked up at his mother, his eyes were bloodshot, and tears were mixing with rain water all over his face. Strands of soaked hair covered his forehead. He was panting along with his crying._

"_We lost Noah."_

* * *

About an hour after leaving Empire heading northeast, the five finally found a small town with an open restaurant, and began having dinner. Despite the fact it was past dinner time and most people had a mindset to go to sleep.

As the four Regulators and one nomad, began finishing up their dinner, Emery glanced over and found Idaho not eating, in fact he wasn't talking much either. Chuckling, Emery shook her head and then used her foot and gave his leg a gentle kick, snapping out of his daze.

"You alright over there? She asked, causing her teammates to look over at the young man.

Idaho sighed solemnly. "I don't know. Tonight I just finished something two years I've been doing." He said ruefully. Dez scoffed silently as he sat next to Emery.

"Aye. That's what revenge does, boyo. Once yer finished, yer stuck on where to go next." He said. Though Rowan didn't like Desmond at the moment, he agreed with him. He had met a few people in his life after carrying out revenge killings. They were so lost, many either turned to serial killing to curve the craving for revenge, or opted for suicide.

"He's got a point." Rowan said as he gnawed the remaining meat off a chicken leg bone. "What do you plan on doing next? Go back to the states?"

Idaho mused on the idea and sighed heavily. "Man, I do not know. I mean without Davy, I can't go back to Saskatoon, or to the states. It won't be the same." He said honestly.

"Well then, if you're gonna stay, you'd better learn to use a gun." Zoë said as she set down a glass of fine wine. Idaho chuckled.

"Davy didn't believe in guns. He felt-" He began but Dez cut him off.

"He's dead." He said brutally. "Think about _that_."

Rowan sighed irritably as he shot a glance to Dez then back to Idaho. "Unless of course you can learn to stay out of trouble."

It was then Idaho smiled for the first time since the Ghost's had first met him. "That's something even ol' Davy couldn't keep me from doing." Idaho said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well. You're gonna need work." Rowan began. "So why don't you come with us to Klaylock? I'm sure once we get the sheriff sobered up, he could hire you on as a deputy." As Rowan tossed the bare bone of the chicken leg onto his plate and began sipping on some coffee, everyone at the table stared at him.

"I thought you told that Van Ryan character that you weren't going to Klaylock." Idaho said. This prompted Zoë to lean forward on the table and interlocked her fingers.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to ask you about that, Row." She said staring hard at him with confusion. Obviously him lying to Van Ryan caught them off guard. "Why _did_ you lie? I mean, he's gonna be madder than a wet hen when said you weren't going, then finds you there."

Rowan gave a devilish grin. "I'm hoping for that."

"What?" Emery asked with clueless voice as if it didn't even make common sense.

"Think about this Emery; A man in his position doesn't luxury of getting mad. He gets mad, he loses focus." Rowan explained to the youngest Ghost. "So the madder he gets, the better off I'll feel about it."

Idaho chuckled to himself. "I guess I'm gonna be there to see it."

Rowan stared at him and asked, "So you're going with us.?"

Shrugging he nodded. "Why not? I could use the caps and the work." he said, and Rowan nodded and set his coffee cup down.

"Good. Because if we're gonna have any chance of beating Van Ryan there, we're gonna have to ride like hell. Tomorrow we'll walk the horses. We won't be able to stop." Rowan said to the four of them. "I don't want O'Harrah to be drunk and nasty when Van Ryan gets there before us. He won't stand a chance."

"Horses aren't gonna like it Rowan." Emery said as she crossed her arms.

Rowan nodded and sighed. "I know. But it's something that they're gonna have to understand. The name of the game right now is speed. We need to get there first." He said and stood up straightening up his duster and placing his hat on his head. "Now lets saddle up."

The five of them quickly left the table and mounted their respective horses. Rowan leaned forward so he could speak to Aurora. "You're gonna hate me for the next day, but I need your wings, Pegasus."

Her answer was a soft whinny. One Rowan had heard before as she was ready. Grinning he pulled the reigns to get her in the right direction and with the four behind him, he spurred Aurora on. "Hyah!" He shouted and the five of them rode off into the dark.

Rowan didn't know where Van Ryan and his boys were, but he was hoping he could close the fifty miles between Empire and Klaylock first.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Night had fallen as Rowan and his group rode into town. It had to be close to midnight as they rode down main street of Klaylock. Thankfully for Rowan, most people had gone asleep. Those that weren't asleep either didn't know about Rowan and his outfit, or were enjoying extra curricular activities at the local saloon.

It wasn't that much dissimilar to that of an old west style mining town with buildings lining the street on either side. It had a general goods store that sold dry goods, provisions, feed for horses, medicines for human and animal, and even candy; a gun shop for buying, selling, and trading all things firearms; a saloon for the local ranchers and travelers to drown in whisky, cards, and women; and finally a sheriff's office otherwise known as a jail. There were of course other buildings such as livery barns, a church, cottages, and corrals for travelers and locals alike.

The first stop was towards the jail. Rowan even from the end of the street, could see the lights on. The lights from the windows were draining all the light from the surrounding walls of the small building so anything there was shrouded in darkness.

Rowan found that out as the group approached the jail. It was here a thick voice sounded from the dark porch. "Hold it!" He shouted, forcing all of them to come to a dead stop. "That's a far as you can come now." The voice said. The sound of a gun hammer being pulled back quickly followed.

It was here a figure stepped out of the darkness. He was wearing a beige jacket, pants, old Canadian army boots, white shirt with red plaid, a red bandana around his neck, and an old dusty cattle hat. In his hands was post-war Walker Revolving Rifle that housed six .44 magnum bullets. One for each of them if he chose to do so.

He then pointed the rifle at them and stood his ground in front of the lit window. "Unless you've business here." The thick voice said. Rowan found himself smiling from ear to ear.

"I certainly do have business here, Joe." He called to the figure. "It's Rowan James." He said and spurred Aurora gently forward with the other four coming up behind him.

"Rowan James." Joe said as he stepped out of the shadows revealing a thick amount of a salt and pepper beard and mustache. Rowan could make a relieved grin on his face. "If'n hadn't been so dark I would've spotted ya." Joe said as he lowered the rifle. He then noticed Zoë and nodded. "Zoë, it's good to see ya too."

Zoë smiled and nodded. "Heya, Joe." She then turned and pointed to Dez, and Emery. "These two here are teammates and friends of ours. Dez, and Emery." She said.

"Glad to know you." Joe said as Emery nodded and Dez kept watch and quiet.

"I'm sure glad you's here, Row. Our friend the sheriff ain't so good." Joe said. Rowan nodded as he had gotten off Aurora and walked up the step. After shaking Joe's hand he sighed.

"Yeah. I know. Found out before we left Regina." He said ruefully. "Joe I got something's I need to ask you." Rowan said. "Anybody you didn't recognize come in between now, and earlier today?" He said in a hushed voice.

Joe shook his head immediately. "Nope. I would've noticed if anyone did." He said as he held onto his rifle.

"Well, this one you definitely would've. Tall, dark, thin-faced man, with a bowie cut here that marled his eye." Rowan said as he slid his finger down the left side of his face. "Name's Nelson Van Ryan."

"Van Ryan? I've heard of him." Joe said calmly. He shook his head flatly. "He ain't here." When he heard that, Rowan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least we beat them here." He said looking to his team.

"What's up, something in the wind?" Joe asked.

Nodding, Rowan stared at the deputy. "Jessup's starting some more trouble."

Joe scoffed. "I ain't surprised." He said and began scratching the back of his neck. "I got a itch on the back of my neck like I used to get when a Lakota was around and I couldn't see him." Rowan chuckled and shook his head at the old Indian fighter.

"Now for the most important topic: Mike." Rowan said. Joe grinned and shook his head. He then cocked his thumb at one of the cells in the back of the jailhouse.

"He's back there, sleeping." Joe said and shook his head in disgust. "I hope you know how to get him back on his feet, Row. Cause he ain't put that stopper back in that bottle in a coon's age." Rowan nodded in agreement. He had heard this kind of story before.

"Yeah." He said and then pulled out his shotgun and tossed it to Idaho. "Dez, take Idaho and make a quick trip down the end of the street Keep an eye out." He said as Dez shrugged and motioned for Idaho to follow him. "Joe any place you put these horses under cover?" Rowan asked, turning back to the deputy.

"Sure."

"Zoë, Emery give him a hand." Rowan said to the two women. "I'll deal with our sauced up sheriff." Rowan said as he was about to enter the jail, then found Joe placing a hand in front of him, effectively stopping him.

"Seeing as how you haven't known him as long as I have, you ought to know to be careful about how you wake him, cause he's a bad'un when he's drinking." Rowan again nodded in agreement.

"I'll be alright." He said as he then made his way into the jailhouse through the large metal door.

It was a spacious room with a place for the sheriff to work, sleep, and a special row to store the long guns such as rifles or shotguns. Beneath that was a large safe for protecting sensitive documents, and large numbers of caps. In the center of the room was a simple stove for heat, and to cook food and make coffee. He noticed the windows had metal shutters so that they could close them up in the event of a siege. There was also a second spacious room to house the cells. To get through them Rowan walked past a cast iron barred wall, with equally strong door. Looking around he saw that there were four cells in the corners of the room, the walls being made of hardened concrete and stone, while the doors were cast iron bars. with only menial utilities, that only include an uncomfortable looking cot, and a single toilet and sink. In the middle of the holding area was a single table with many empty bottles of whisky and a oil lamp.

Rowan then saw him. Mike O'Harrah. He wore a faded blue shirt with many tears in it, beige pants, black cowboy boots, and stunk of whisky and body odor. Rowan saw a thick layer of shadow on his face and his black hair was greasy and dry from lack of bathing. Thankfully Rowan didn't see a gun belt on his waist. He also noticed that sheriff's star pinned on his left side breast.

Sighing Rowan pulled the glass shroud off the lamp and took out a single match from a box that was laying on the table. Striking the match on his thumb, Rowan stuck the flame on the wick of the lamp and as soon as it was lit, the room filled up with light very quickly. Sticking the glass back on, and blowing the match out before tossing it on the table Rowan moved around the table and put his hands on his hips, staring at O'Harrah.

"Hey!" Rowan shouted at the sheriff. This was useless as the sheriff remained dead to the world and kept snoring. Shaking his head at the shameless sheriff he looked around and noticed a small pail sitting coincidently right next to the cot. Grinning, Rowan moved over and picked up the pail, then gave it a quick whiff, ensuring that it was indeed water, as he didn't want O'Harrah to stink anymore than he did.

He stood over the sheriff, angled the bucket and then tossed all of the water on top of the Mike's head. The sheriff's face contorted and he put his face against the bend in his elbow all the while shouting in a slurred voice. He then swung his arm around and nearly fell off the bed. "Damn you, Joe." He slurred and began spitting water out.

Rowan then saw his arm picking up another bottle of whisky. Before he could fully grasp it, RJ used his foot to knock out and away from O'Harrah. The sheriff sat up and exhaled hard sending water drops flying. It was then he truly noticed Rowan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes heavy and almost glassy looking.

Rowan again put his hands on his hips and said with heavy contempt, "I'm looking at a tin star with a...inebriation attached to it."

Mike grinned. "Rowan James." He said, then began laughing. "How bout that?" He then managed to get his feet on the ground, while still acting like a fool. "Ooh-hoo! How bout that? It's good old Row." He said. Rowan shook his head and couldn't help but grin himself. The sheriff then held up a arm with surprising amount of strength as he then waved to Rowan. "Help me up out of here, Row."

Rowan gladly did so as he grasped the wrist of Mike with both hands. "Come on. Just pull me right on up." He said, and when he was on his feet, he used his free hand and smashed a fist right into Rowan's face. RJ found himself in a corner and felt another blow to his stomach. Without thinking about it Rowan grasped a metal pan and brought it down on Mike's head. With a sharp _clang!_ the sheriff stood up straight and his eyes crossed.

As Rowan grasped the shirt and brought his own fist back, he stopped when someone behind him shouted his name. "Row!" Rowan spun around and noticed Joe, Emery, and Zoë standing in the holding area's doorway. "He's not gonna feel it." Joe said. Rowan glanced back at the sheriff, and let go of him.

"Well, I owe him one." RJ said as the sheriff collapsed back on the bed. As he rubbed his side, Rowan followed the others out and took off his hat as Joe put his rifle on the shelf with the other weapons. "Anybody know a fast way to sober a man up?"

"Bunch of howling Indians out for hair do it quicker than anything I know." Joe said. Zoë only shrugged.

Emery then put her hand to her chin and began thinking. "My old man used to have a recipe." She said out loud. "Let's see, we'll need, pine tar, mentats, ipecac, and was croton oil-no it was clove oil. And finally...oh yeah-gunpowder."

"Gunpowder?" Everyone there asked in unison.

"You're not trying to blow him up, are you?" Rowan asked. Emery only grinned as she glanced up at her boss.

"Nope, but that mixture's guaran-damn-teed to kill or cure a man."

"Joe, you know where we could get that stuff this time of night?" Zoë asked as she sat down on the desk next to Rowan. She also had taken off her hat and laid it on the desk as she began scratching her head.

"Talbert's store would have it." Joe said as he grabbed his rifle. "May have to wake him up."

"Go on with him, Emery." Rowan said motioning the girl to the door. Both of them headed for the door as RJ added, "Make sure he doesn't forget anything." Both girls chuckled as Joe turned to object.

"Hey, I won't-" He began then RJ saw his face turn to terror when he faced him. He held up his arm that held up his rifle in a motion related to pointing. "Look out, Row!" He shouted.

Rowan turned and saw the sheriff had gotten back to his feet and was bringing a chair down on top of him. Luckily for Rowan the chair legs struck the overhead bars and they disintegrated into pieces before they could do any damage to him. Zoë shouted as she actually fell backwards off the desk and Rowan quickly retaliated by smashing his fist into Mike's head. His body spun around and ended up crashing into the table sending it into the wall behind it, and him on the ground, unconscious. RJ had unintentionally followed him into the holding area, ready to keep swinging if needed.

When it was determined that O'Harrah was down for the count, RJ sighed, turned and stepped out of the holding area, all while rubbing his hand. He calmly stared at the bewildered Emery and Joe.

"Well aren't you gonna get that stuff?" RJ asked calmly.

Joe pointed to the sheriff. "Well-"

"He's all right." Rowan interrupted. He then turned back to make sure the sheriff was still down. "Just get it before he wakes up _again._"

"Sure." Joe said quickly and both himself and Emery left for the general store down the street. It was here that Dez and Idaho stepped in.

"We finished our-oy what happened in here?" Dez asked as he saw the wood splinters behind Rowan.

"Oh, that?" Rowan asked. "That's just a friendly hello from the inebriated sheriff." He said still messaging his hand. "So how'd the patrol look?" He asked looking at Dez. "Any trouble?"

"No. It-it-whew-it was alright." Dez stammered. "Uh-"

"It's fine Desmond." Rowan said as he held up his hand to assure the Irishman. He then turned his attention to Idaho. "So lad? Any chance we can be able to train you on a firearm?" Rowan asked as he proceeded over to him and gently took back his scattergun.

Idaho cleared his throat, dusted off his sleeves. "Davy tried to teach me once. It didn't end well." He said sounding like it had a history that he didn't want to talk about.

"Hmm. Well then," Rowan began. He put his hand on his chin, musing on the dilemma. What weapon to give to man who can shoot worth wooden nickel?

Then the idea dawned on him. "A scattergun. That's what you need." Rowan said pointing to him. "What you need is a shotgun, with double ought. With one of those you can't possibly miss."

Zoë seemed to agree with Rowan and patted the desk once. "I'll ask Joe if he could spare one that he might have." She said.

Now it was just a simple matter of waiting for the pair to get back. As they waited Rowan stuffed tobacco into his pipe. As he struck up another match and began puffing a few smoke clouds as he then noticed Zoë seemed to be deep in thought.

A little worried Rowan shook the match out and stared at her. "Something up, Zo?" He asked.

When Rowan said that, he must've snapped her back to reality. "Hmm? Oh, just a thought that I've had for some time." She said, and then stared at Rowan himself. "I was wondering, do you know how old you are, Row?" She asked. Rowan raised his eyebrows in surprised when he heard this. "I mean, you look around-what twenty? Twenty one?"

Rowan chuckled and blew a small stream of smoke. "The people who raised me asked me that very same question." He said. "And like I told them, I was never really sure." RJ slipped the pipe back into his mouth as Idaho and Dez had surveyed the damage done inside the holding area and dropped the sheriff onto a cell bed.

"You've never really talked about who raised you." Zoë said as her interested was now piqued. "I know you said you grew up in Montreal, but you've never talked about anything other than that."

Rowan sighed as he leaned back and began remembering his past. If was even called that.

"Well, the people who raised me, lived in the Montreal library like many others did. It was there they taught me how to read, write, be literate." He said grinning. "They were an elderly couple by the names of Marcus and Miriam James. They told me they weren't my real parents and after they died from the Montreal plague..." he began, trailing off.

Zoë smiled ruefully. "Home didn't feel like the place to be, and you wanted to see if you could find your real parents?" She guessed, but she had a feeling that was the real answer. Rowan nodded gently just as Joe and Emery walked inside.

"So you get everything?" Zoë asked, to which Emery nodded.

"Yep. I'll start getting to work on it right away." She said as Rowan kept vigil in the open window. He made sure he was close to the wall, so if anyone took a shot at him, it would be more likely to miss and he could take cover.

"Oh, Joe?" Rowan asked, now remembering. "You got a gun for a kid that doesn't know how to use a gun?" He said to the old Indian fighter. He didn't take his eyes off the street however.

"I got just the thing." Joe said as he went around the sheriff's desk. He pulled a drawer out, reached in, and what he pulled out, made even Rowan turn around.

It was a double barrel sawed off shotgun. The stock had been cut down all the way to a pistol grip, and the barrel down to the hand guard. Strangely, it had the chokes still attached. They must've been sawed off and then reattached via welding. It was housed in a custom made black holster, and waist belt.

"Wow!" Zoë said laughing. She took the weapon out and began inspecting it. "Not bad. Hey what kind of spread this bad boy got?"

"I don't rightly know. Guy who had it last couldn't see so just shot at whatever he heard." Joe said. Idaho seemed interested in this little story and cocked his head at Joe.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

Joe gave a bemused grin and shrugged. "He ended up having shot the wrong guy. So we hung him." Rowan grinned and turned his attention back to the street. Joe pulled out about four or five boxes of double ought shells.

Deciding things were quiet, Rowan nodded to himself and closed the armored shutters of the window. "How's that concoction of yours coming, Em?" It was then a pungent smell began reaching their nostrils. Emery herself began coughing.

"Nearly finished!" She shouted in a strained voice. Everybody lifted their shirt collars up or used their bandannas to cover their mouths and noses.

"Sure that da of yours wasn't a bloody embalmer?" Dez asked through his shirt. Emery ignored him as she kept mixing the pungent black mix in the bowl in front of her. It was then she added the gunpowder and stirred hard. Once she finished that, she began pouring the stuff into a coffee cup.

"Alright. Now I'll need some help in here." She said as Rowan and Joe stepped in. "Joe...sit on his legs. Row pinned down his arms." She said as the two men did so.

"Hey, don't you worry about us. Just get a hold of his nose." Rowan said as he used his legs to pin down his left arm while using both of his hands and pressed the right arm against O'Harrah's body. "If he can't breath, he'll _have_ to swallow."

Emery nodded as she grasped hard on Mike's nose as she straightened his head up. He then began snoring as Emery then jammed the mug down. Mike began choking initially before the sounds of gulping could be heard. Emery pulled the cup away and Rowan noticed some residual black spots on his upper lip. "All down."

It was the Mike jolted, actually lifting Joe up. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Rowan said as all three of them hurried out of the cell, as the sheriff began groaning and straightened back up. "Lock him in." Rowan said as Joe closed the cell and it banged shut.

Rowan sighed and then turned to Emery. "You're sure that shit's not gonna kill him, right?"

Emery shrugged. "Pretty sure." she said, not sounding all that sure herself.

Rowan groaned and headed back into the office.


	21. Chapter Twenty

(I notice that there are a few Canadians logging onto this story. Well, I just want you all to know, even though I've never been to Canada, I'm trying to give it the respect it deserves. If however I'm doing anything wrong, please PM me if you can. If you Canucks enjoy this story, please review to do so or to give out ideas and opinions.)

Rowan, Idaho, and Emery proceeded down the street. It was now full daylight, and everyone was surprised to find a whole team of Regulators here when there wasn't any here yesterday. They knew if there were Pine Riders here, it could only mean trouble.

Aside from this little surprise, they minded their own business.

The trio headed back towards the jail and Rowan stopped on the patio. "Joe!" He called through the open door into the office.

"Yeah?" the deputy's voice called from the office.

"We're coming in." Rowan called as he turned to look down the street.

"Come ahead." Joe called as the trio stepped into the office. Rowan saw Joe standing by the stove, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Rowan walked him and set his massive Jacoby rifle on the weapon shelf as did Emery with her Kalashnikov.

Dez and Zoë weren't there as they were posted in different spots of town. Dez was stationed in the Saloon to keep an eye out for any trouble there, while Zoë took up residence in the hotel also keeping her nose to the wind.

"How's our friend?" Rowan asked, referring to the incapacitated sheriff.

"Nary a peep. Not moved, not even in the last two hours." Joe said as Rowan tossed both Emery and Idaho a cup. "You sure he'll be alright, Row?" Joe asked as he then turned to the Regulator, who only shrugged.

"You'll have to ask Elena over there." he said pointing to Emery. 'It's her formula." Rowan said as he and Joe stared at the girl.

She merely shrugged and said, "I don't know how alright he'll_ be_, but I can guarantee you he won't be drinking anything for a while." Emery said as she poured herself some coffee.

"How come?" Joe asked.

"Eh, it does something to a man's stomach so naturally it won't hold any liquor." Emery said as she took a sip of her coffee before blowing on it to cool it down. She then handed the pot to Rowan who stared at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, sounding unconvinced.

"Well, of course I'm sure." Emery said defiantly. "Given he's human." She added shrugging.

"Oh, he's human alright." Joe said, then turned to Rowan. "He's got to be. No other critter on Earth would make such a damn fool of itself."

It was then the sound of rattling could be heard, followed by coughing. All four of them turned to source of the rattling and saw it was coming from the holding area. It was Mike.

"Hey Joe." He said groggily and slurred. He coughed a few times and said, "Come open this door!" Rowan scoffed.

"He's still drunk." he said to nobody in particular.

"Open it yourself! Ain't even locked." Joe hollered. A second later, the cell door flung open and banged against the bars. A few more coughs, and sheriff Michael O'Harrah stepped out.

He was a mess. He had a thick five o'clock shadow, his hair was greasy, his clothes torn, one of his pant legs was tucked into his boot, while the other was over the other boot. He was sighing, groaning, and blinking rapidly. His hands messaging his stomach.

When he reached the holding area's entrance, he leaned against the bars, and held on to the door he stared at Rowan, Emery, and Joe. He didn't seem to notice Idaho sitting in his desk chair. Rowan could see his eyes squinting, a typical sign of either a hangover or the beginning stages of one.

Mike sighed loudly, and nodded to the three. With one hand his belly, the other on the barred door, he said, "My friends. My dear good friends." He began, and Rowan and Emery braced themselves for what was coming. "You dirty, lousy, rotten, sheep humping-" He said and slammed the door shut behind him. He moved over to his desk and leaned against his desk.

"What did you do to me?" He moaned. "What'd you give me? I'm crawling inside." he said straightening up and holding his stomach. After a second, he leaned back over and began opening drawers in his desk. Idaho had rolled back in the chair to get away from the sheriff and kept his mouth shut.

"Just hang on sheriff." Emery said, and Mike raised his head, squinting while trying to find the source of the voice. "It'll fetch you round." She said carefully.

"Who are you?" Mike asked.

"We met last night." Em said, while grinning.

"Last night?" Mike said as he began opening drawers up again and ransacking through them. "When-when was that?" He asked.

Slapping the desk irritably he looked at Joe while turning to his other desk. "Alright, c'mon Joe. Where is it?" He demanded, looking around.

"Top drawer of your desk." Joe said and instantly the drunken Mike nearly threw the drawer out of the desk and pulled out a bottle of Wild Turkey. He unscrewed the cap and was about to lean back when he stopped and stared at RJ, Em, and Joe.

"Ain't nobody gonna try and stop me?" He asked.

Rowan only shook his head. "Nope." He was interested in seeing if Emery's statement would happen.

Sighing, Mike nodded. "That's good." He said and began chugging the bottle. After two large swallows, he screwed the cap back on, and set the bottle down. It was then he stopped. A sickening gurgling sound could be heard and O'Harrah nearly doubled over right there.

"Ooh. You dirty-" He began clutching his stomach. His hand grasped the iron door and after opening it, he slammed it shut and ran back to the cell he came out of. The sound of retching was soon followed.

* * *

A few more hours had pasted by and Idaho, was standing in the doorway of the jail. Emery and Zoë had exchanged places as did Joe and Desmond. Since nobody knew Idaho, he made the perfect lookout.

"Rowan?" He said as he looked back into the jail towards the team leader. This prompted RJ to take the pipe out of his mouth and proceeded to the window. He saw a large group of riders making their way down the street. Rowan recognized who they were instantly. Especially the lead rider, due to her light red hair.

"It's the Cassidys." Rowan said, catching the attention of Zoë.

"They're here?" She asked looking out the window.

"Yep." Rowan said as he went over to the weapon's shelf. "I forgot they come into town every Friday afternoon." He said as he grabbed his Jacoby. "Though I wish this was one time they didn't." He said that to the fact that Van Ryan had not shown up yet.

"Hey Idaho?' Zoë asked causing the young man to turn around. As she grabbed her sniper rifle. "Think you and Dez can watch the road? Me and Row are gonna say 'hello' to Cassidy."

"Yeah, sure." Idaho said as he stepped away from the frame of the door. Both Regulators left the jail and proceeded down the right side of the street.

However they also noticed an equally sized group of riders rapidly approaching. As they began moving down the street, the Cassidy group noticed them as well as and began grabbing firearms. The group that just arrived began forming a half circle around Cassidy's group and also drawing weapons. However neither group made any aggressive moves and kept the weapons either pointed down to the ground or upwards.

A single rider made his way past the group that had just arrived and stopped right in the center of the two. He wore a black suit with a black broad hat, a silver chain hung from his pocket indicating a watch. Rowan noticed that he didn't have a handgun of any kind. He grinned and then started chuckling.

"Well!" He said in a thick Irish accent. "The great Nora Cassidy shows herself." He said, almost sneering.

Cassidy stepped forward and looked up at the rider. "Hello, Evan."

_So. This asshole is Jessup, huh?_

"May I ask what it is you come to mock about this time?" Cassidy asked, keeping a level head about this. Rowan decided to stop himself and Zoë so they weren't noticed. If Jessup knew he was here, he'd tell Van Ryan when he showed up and that would lose the element of surprise. Only if something happened would Rowan intervene.

"Just the simple fact that soon, your land will legally belong to me." Jessup sneered as he got off his horse. It was here a man began shouting at Jessup from Cassidy's group.

"That's never gonna happen, you ignorant Mick prick!" He shouted and Cassidy turned slightly, keeping her eyes on Jessup and the ten or so riders with him.

"Hull! That's enough." she said firmly. Rowan grinned at both of them as he kept a watchful eye. "However he is right. I'm not going to let you strong arm me out of land I worked hard for by someone who thinks because of Jet." Cassidy said. "Now I would appreciate it, if you got out of my face, and let me do my shopping."

Jessup nodded in admiration. "You're ambitious, Cassidy." He said and took hold of the reigns of his horse. "But you'd be better off, offering your feminine services in Empire." he said, causing his men to start laughing.

It was then Cassidy's men raised their weapons, causing Jessup's men to do so as well. "Hold it!" Cassidy shouted, and by some miracle the bullets didn't start flying on either side.

"I've found this little skirmish to be rather amusing, Cassidy. But I won't tolerate it any longer." Jessup said as he hitched his horse to a post and turned back to Cassidy. "Get ready for hell." He said menacingly. "Come on, boys." He said and walked inside to the saloon he owned.

Rowan sighed out of relief as he slowly de-cocked the hammer on his Jacoby. "You know what he meant right?" RJ asked turning to Zoë. She nodded and Rowan cleared his throat. "Reunion's gonna have to wait. Get over to the hotel and get Emery back to the jail. After that, get Idaho over here. I wanna talk to him."

"You got it." Zoë said as she quickly headed off for the hotel, as Rowan kept an eye on the Cassidy group. She had settled her men down and proceeded inside to the general good's store. This allowed Rowan to cross the street and take cover behind the back of the saloon out of side.

It didn't take long and Idaho walked over to him. "What's up, Rowan?" He asked. Rowan noticed he had a hand on the grip of that brand new 'street howitzer' of his.

"Well, Evan Jessup just rode into town, along with ten of his boys." Rowan said motioning to the saloon.

Idaho nodded. "Yep. Zoë just told me."

"Well, I need you to get in there and get Joe out here." Rowan said. This request seemed to perplex Idaho, as he squinted at Row.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" he asked pointing to the swinging doors of the saloon.

"Because, I don't want Jessup to know there are Regulators in town." RJ said. "If he sees anyone of us, he'll tell Van Ryan when that one eyed bastard shows up, and we'll lose the chance of surprise."

"I suppose that makes sense." Idaho admitted.

"Exactly. Now tell him to get out here." Rowan said as he kept his rifle close by and watched from around the corner as Idaho went inside. Since Jessup didn't know Idaho, he would simply slip by and sure enough both himself and deputy Joe walked out and headed for his corner.

Joe seemed surprised to find Rowan leaning against the wall. "Row? What are you doing out here?"

"Joe. I don't need to say that Jessup just rode into town. Unfortunately so did the Cassidy bunch." RJ said calmly. Joe nodded.

"Yep. Saw the whole thing." Joe said as the three stood around and individually kept watch.

"Well, I need you to keep an eye on the Cassidys. In case there's any trouble." RJ said. "We'll shack up in the jail until something happens." Joe nodded and raised up what looked like a small brass bugle.

"If there's any trouble, and I need ya, I'll toot my bugle and you come running." He said, turned around and proceeded back into the Saloon.

Both men seemed to find that statement amusing and began chuckling to themselves.

"'Toot my bugle.'" Idaho said grinning from ear to ear.

Rowan gave his shoulder a firm pat. "C'mon." He said and motioned for the both of them to return to the jail.

* * *

Night had fallen, and the five were trying to entertain themselves in anyway they could. Idaho was showing Dez a few card tricks his brother had taught him. Zoë was sorting through the weapons, in an attempt to replace her aging sniper rifle. Emery had her hat down over her eyes as she laid on the small cot next to the weapon shelf. Rowan, once again had taken up position by the window, his hand on the shutter should he need to close it.

As Dez unscrewed a canteen of water, the sound of clanging could be heard from the holding area. All eyes turned and saw sheriff Mike O'Harrah stepping out.

He looked much better, if that word applied to this man. His pant legs were now both over his boots, his shirt properly buttoned up and tucked in, and he stood a little straighter. He was still sighing and squinting, but Rowan could tell he was a little more alert, albeit suffering a massive hangover.

Emery watched as he held onto the bars closest to her and lean on them. Rowan grinned as he closed the shutter and said, "Hello Mike." O'Harrah kept one hand on his stomach and squinted at Rowan.

"Hi." He said simply, not realizing who he was talking to. Rowan shook his head and stepped away from the window and around the stove so he was now closer to the sheriff.

"Can you see a little clearer from here?" RJ asked, his hands in his duster's pockets.

Mike squinted hard now and chuckled. "Hey Row." He said simply again. He stopped himself and squinted quizzically at RJ. "Rowan? Wha-When'd you get here?"

"Oh. We got in late last night." he said pointing out all his men, including Idaho. O'Harrah looked around and groaned. It was here he held up his hand to his face, nursing a rather large red mark on his chin.

"Hey Row. Uh-Did we-did we have a uh-a fight or something?" He asked.

Rowan chuckled as he held up his bruised right hand, still sore from 24 hours ago. "Or something." He said humorously.

O'Harrah scoffed, and grinned. "Yeah." He said and moved over to his desk, next to Idaho and Dez.

"Like some coffee?" Rowan asked him. O'Harrah only grimaced at the mention of the word.

"So tell me, Row." He said opening the drawers of his desk. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Rowan sat down and poured himself some coffee. "I'm waiting for a fella." He said and stared at O'Harrah. "Nelson Van Ryan."

The sheriff turned to face RJ. "Oh? Nelse Van Ryan with the-" He began and drew his finger down the left side of his face. Rowan nodded.

"That'd be him." Rowan said. "I met him in Empire. Said he was hired for some work. Range war. But he said it would be a snap, all he had to worry about was a...drunken sheriff." That made Mike stop rummaging through his desk and stare at RJ, a little sensation of worry in his eyes. Rowan grinned and held up his cup of java. "Sure you don't want a cup of coffee?"

"Ugh." Mike groaned. He left his desk and began piecing the story together in his head as he stood before Rowan. "He's working for Jessup?" Rowan nodded.

"Yep. That's what he said."

Mike then belched gently followed by a groan. When he straightened up, he looked at Rowan. "Then why are you here?" O'Harrah asked.

"Orders." Rowan said simply. "Top sent us up here to make sure things didn't get too out of hand." He said, then frowned. "Plus I owe Cassidy. Now is that enough for you?"

"Yeah, that's-that's plenty, Row." O'Harrah said hoarsely as he nearly doubled over and gripped the bars shamefully in front of Rowan. He then turned back to Rowan with heavy, but widened eyes. "Row-I-I need a drink." He said, almost sounding frantic, as he went over to an armoire. This move right next to her caused Emery to sit up.

"You won't find anything here." Rowan said. This caused Mike to turn and face him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I told Joe to throw it away." RJ answered. He then held up his cup of coffee again. "_Now_ would you like a cup of coffee?"

Mike gritted his teeth, almost looking like he was in pain. "No, I don't want any coffee Row. I want a drink!" He shouted as he approached Rowan. "Can't you see? I've got to have one!"

RJ throughout this shouting, kept calm and collected. "Then go and get one." Mike then began searching around the room.

"Where's my hat?" He asked, a little calmer now.

Emery noticed a dusty rattan hat hanging above her and pulled it off. "Is this yours?" She asked holding it up. Mike spun around and squinted at her.

"Who are you?" Mike asked as he stepped over to her.

"We met last night, and _again_ this morning." She said, sounding a little irritable. "Now is this your hat?" Emery repeated.

"No it's not my hat." Mike barked and seized the battered straw hat from her grasp. "But it'll do." He then flung the door open and headed out into the street.

Rowan stood in the door way, his hand on the massive metal door. Rowan questioned as to whether or not he should've stopped him. After thinking about it for a little more decided that it was best not to. Considering how angry O'Harrah was.

Mike shambled his way down the street, ignoring the looks of people passing by him. As he walked up the patio of the saloon, he failed to notice the four or five riders that were rapidly heading down the street.

Rowan however did notice, and almost slammed the door shut when he surmised who it was. Idaho, who was standing right next to him, gaped when he saw him too. "Is that-"

"Oh yeah." RJ began staring through the door crack at the one individual with the marled eye. "That's Van Ryan alright." Now Rowan really felt miserable. He let Mike go in there alone, and unarmed.

Minutes began passing by and Rowan was now half way at the point of flying out that door to get Mike. However the only thing holding him back was the fact there were no reports of gunfire. Then with a big sigh of relief, O'Harrah stumbled out of the saloon, cradling a bottle of whisky in his arms.

However Rowan noticed that his head was down, and his posture looked that of a man whose spirit was broken to pieces. He stumbled down the street a few yards before stopping.

"Well, aren't you gonna get out of the street?" RJ demanded and after nodding, Mike moved forward and managed to stumble his way into the jail.

He moved past Rowan, Idaho, Zoe and Dez, and leaned up against the bars of the holding area. He looked like he was on the verge of weeping.

"Row..." He said, his voice shaking. Mike then turned, his face covered in sweat, and his eyes getting misty. "Row, they laughed at me." He said pitifully. "R-right in front of Van Ryan. They-they laughed at me."

RJ sighed as he closed the door. "They've been laughing at you...for a few months." He said. RJ knew this was hard, but it was also the truth. "You've just been too damn drunk to even realize it." His team stared at him with shock at how hard he was laying into the sheriff.

However, the mist in O'Harrah's eyes changed to fire and in a fit of rage, he launched the bottle at the wall, narrowly missing Zoe and Dez in the process, causing it to shatter against the wall. "They'll laugh no more!" He said, his voice shaking again. This time with anger in his voice as he grabbed a gun belt that was hanging on the wall. "I'll show them-" He began, only for the revolver to slip out of the holster and onto the floor. That made the Regulators jump a little because if it landed on the hammer it would discharge.

As Mike bent over to pick it up, it was then gunfire could be heard from outside. This was quickly followed by a bugle blowing hard. Everyone froze when they heard that.

"What is that?" Mike asked, as the bugle blew hard again.

"Joe!" Rowan said as he picked up his hat, and both his shotgun and Jacoby.

"Needs help." Idaho said as he also picked up his hat and pulled out his small cannon of a shotgun. Everyone was rushing out the door, while the sheriff kept trying to get the gun back into the holster.

"Well, wait a minute-" he began trying to catch it from falling out. "Wait for me!" He said.

Rowan turned around and while his team was rushing down the street he simply asked, "Why?" before he himself flew out the jail to the source of gunfire.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Rowan, Dez, Zoë, Emery and Idaho all bolted away from the jail. Immediately they noticed a large crowd down the street. As they approached, a voice called out to them.

"Row! Over here!" Rowan turned to the source of the voice and saw Joe leaning against a building's corner, his Walker rifle in his hand. "The men that done it took off down this way!"

Rowan nodded and held up his arm. "Just a minute!" He shouted and pushed his way through the crowd. As he made his way through to the center, he saw a single figure on the ground, his hand on his shoulder. It was here Cassidy finally noticed him.

"It seems like you're always around when one of my people gets hurt, Rowan." She said. Rowan looked down on the Rancher in remorse for the pain he does seem to cause.

"How is he?" Rowan asked.

"He's alive." Cassidy said. "Hull's gone to get the doctor."

"So what happened?" Row asked as he stared down at the young man with the hole in his shoulder. Cassidy looked up at another one of her men.

"Matt, you were with Jared. What happened?"

Matt, who was a little shorter than Rowan stood next to him. He wore a beige vest, blue shirt, jeans, and had sandy blonde hair. He sighed and looked up at Rowan.

"Me and Jared stepped outside to get some fresh air. A couple of Jessup's men then jumped us. Grabbed Jared from behind, took his gun." He said, trying hard to restrain his anger. "Then they started calling him names. One of them then hit him across the face, another one shot him."

"How many?" Emery asked as she kept watch on the corner where Joe had set up position.

"There were three of them. I remember em. One of them was tall, another was short, and another had a bad leg." Matt said, and this seemed to be enough for Cassidy. She nodded and withdrew a revolver.

"Let's go get em." She said.

Rowan was about to object to this when a voice behind him voiced the same thing. "Just a minute. You're not going anywhere." RJ turned to see sheriff Mike O'Harrah arrive, a Winchester rifle in his right hand, with his left hand messaging his stomach.

"Well, look who it is." Matt said sarcastically.

"You're a little late, aren't you, sheriff?" Cassidy asked also with a voice full of skepticism.

"Yeah, what'd ya do? Stop off for a drink?" One of Cassidy's hands asked.

"Alright. I may be late. I may be too late. But that's no reason for the rest of you to get shot." Mike grumbled.

"Whaddya mean?" Cassidy asked.

Rowan this time stepped forward and spoke for Mike. "Sheriff's right, Cass. Jessup's had y'all beat ever since Nelson Van Ryan and those gunhands of his rode into town."

"Van Ryan?" Cassidy asked. The way she said it meant she probably heard of him. If she did, she knew what Rowan was afraid of.

"Jessup's been waiting for him. Head off now, and you'll be playing right into his hand." Rowan said. Cassidy knew what he was talking about, but nevertheless glared up at him.

"Well what do you expect me to do, Rowan?"

Rowan put his hand the held his shotgun on his hip and the pointed to Mike with his free hand. "Why don't you ask the sheriff?" Cassidy, along with almost everyone else around him stared at Rowan.

"The sheriff?" Cassidy asked incredibly. "You think I'm gonna wait on _him_?" She asked pointing to the hung over lawman.

Mike simply tried to glare back at the ranch woman. Then he nodded and said, "Just give me an hour Cassidy." before he moved past Rowan.

"Are you backing him up on this Rowan?" She asked.

"No!" Mike interrupted. "He's not." He added with emphasis, while staring up at Rowan. RJ had a few inches over O'Harrah, even if he wasn't hunched over. RJ turned back to Cassidy.

"I'm on your side. But this is what I do for a living now, Cass." He said before he and his team followed after O'Harrah to Joe's position. The Deputy kept to his corner, turkey peeking around occasionally.

Joe turned to his boss and motioned with his head. "They run down this way and turn left." He said. O'Harrah tried to make his way past him, however Joe held up his arm stopping him. "If I was you, I wouldn't be too all fired and in a hurry to get down that street after them." He then peered down the dark street as a precaution. "Them fellers acted like they _wanted_ somebody to follow them. I've seen Indians act that way."

Mike however seemed to have his mind made up. "Joe, you and-and me will go on down this way." He said, then spun around when he heard Rowan approaching. "What are you doing?"

Rowan calmly used his shotgun to point out where he was going. "I'm going down the other side with Zoë and Idaho." He said, then turned to Dez and Emery. "You two stay with the sheriff." He then grinned as he turned back to Mike. "Make sure he doesn't fall over." Then proceeded to the right with Zoë and Idaho.

"Just remember I didn't ask you." Mike said irritably.

Rowan ignored him, as he, Zoë and Idaho quickly made their way to the opposite end of the street and became ready to fight, should the need arise. And slowly all seven of them made their way down the street, guns up and eyes darting from one spot to the next.

The sheriff led the group on the left, with Joe behind him, then Dez, and finally Emery. Rowan led his group with Zoë behind him, and Idaho bringing up the rear.

As Rowan glanced down an alley to make sure they wouldn't get ambushed, he saw out of the corner of his eye that the sheriff was doubling over. He stared at O'Harrah and shook his head.

_Maybe bringing him along wasn't such a good idea._

As Idaho made his way past a window, he was stopped. "_Monsieur_." A voice said. As he turned the voice then said. "Don't...turn around." The female's voice said. "I would rather nobody sees us talking." She said, the smell of nicotine and smoke reaching Idaho's nostrils.

Rowan had noticed Idaho had stopped and so had Zoë. "Idaho!" He seethed.

"Just a minute!" Idaho whispered as loud as he could. He then stared at the wall across from him. "Alright. Go ahead." He said softly.

"You are looking for three men?" The girl said after exhaling some more of her cigarette. "One of them is very tall, and another has a leg that's not so good?" She asked.

"That'd be them." Idaho said.

"They took off down the street across from you. To the church." She said. "They are still there."

Idaho wasn't too sure as to why she was helping them, but he nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

Behind him, she only chuckled. "You do not need to thank me. I do not like Even Jessup or his men." She said, her voice full of contempt.

"All the same thank you." Idaho said as he then trotted over towards Rowan and Zoë.

"What kept you?" Zoë asked.

"I just talked to a girl. She said-" Idaho began, but Rowan, dumbfounded at his answer interrupted him.

"A girl?"

Idaho looked up at him and shrugged. "What? You don't think I can know a girl?" He asked, then used his shotgun to point at the church. "Girl said that the guys we're looking for ran into that church. Said they're still there." He finished and then rested his weapon on his shoulder.

"They're still there?" Rowan asked.

"Yes, sir." Idaho said, sounding confident himself.

Rowan thought about it for a moment, before he shrugged. "Well, only one way to find out." He said, then turned to the second group. "Mike!" He seethed. The group glanced over at him and Rowan pointed to a corner that was only a few dozen yards away from the front door of the church. The sheriff nodded and all seven of them sprinted towards the corner.

Rowan sighed as he stared at the church from cover. "Girl said that, they were still there." He said then turned to the panting sheriff. "What are you gonna do, sheriff?"

He sighed once and nodded. "We go closer." Then led the charge towards a corner with a hay wagon only about thirty-forty feet way. Behind him was Zoë, Dez, Emery, with Joe and Rowan bringing up the rear.

As they closed onto the side of the building, two small _cracks!_ went off, and Rowan felt like something had hit him. Without stopping both himself and Joe slammed against the wall behind the group. Looking down Rowan saw exactly where that bullet landed.

It hadn't hit him, only the scattergun that he was holding. Rowan could see the large dent and the paint burnt away. Unfortunately this rendered the weapon useless.

Tossing it away, Rowan heard Emery say, "This girl was right, they're still there."

"Sure are." Joe said, almost sounding irritable. "Hit me in the bugle." Everyone turned to look at him and saw him raise it up. "Look. It got a dent in it."

More gunfire began erupting and Joe squinted up at what he thought was the source. "Up by that big bell inside that tower." Joe said and Rowan looked up behind Joe's shoulder trying to find where he was referring. "I'll show you." He said an raised his Walker rifle up.

Joe fired once and it sounded more like an explosion that Emery and Dez actually had to look away from the amount of smoke, flame, and noise. The bullet slammed against the bell in the center and began a serious clangor. He fired again and again. The Ghosts could see sharp movement up by the bell.

"Ain't that purty?" Joe asked grinning from ear to bushy ear.

"Joe. You go on shooting-we'll try to move up a little closer." Mike said as he was getting ready to run.

"Dez you give him a hand." Rowan said.

"Well, just give us another gun and we'll play 'Road to Dublin'." Dez said as he racked the bolt of his Garand and then the sheriff gave the word.

"Start playing." Both men began firing in quick time, Dez faster due to his weapon being a semiautomatic whereas Joe had to pulled the hammer back after every shot.

How ever quick either put rounds down range, this allowed the other five to move down to the hay wagon. As he took cover by the wheel, Rowan lifted up his Jacoby and himself began firing at the bell tower.

Mike turned around and motioned for Dez and Joe to move forward. "C'mon up, boys! We'll cover you!" This prompted both lawmen to run forward. However it also had the three in the tower to fire at them. Dez skidded to a halt when a flowerpot next to him exploded, but he picked up his pace again and took cover behind Emery.

"Alright. Dez, Joe, you two stay keep the lead up, while we move in." The sheriff said as beneath him RJ began reloading his weapon. "Y'all ready?" He asked.

"Let's make some music." RJ said as all but Idaho opened up with their rifles. The bells continued to clang as then Dez and Joe took over and everyone else moved forward, an occasional shot from the bell tower kicking up the dirt around them, before the gunmen turned their attention back to Joe and Dez.

Rowan panted as he used a post of a building to stop himself. "Alright, Idaho, Emery, I want you two to watch that roof. But good." He said and then turned to the sheriff. "Sheriff-" He began but saw that Mike was doubling over, using the wall as support. "You alright?" Rowan demanded as the sheriff slowly turned, his eyes barely opened as he panted and was sweating like a sinner in church.

"No, you're not." Rowan said.

Dez fired again, this time hearing the distinctive _ping!_ signifying that his weapon had spent it's eight shots. He knelt down behind the wagon and slipped in another clip of eight rounds. When he rammed the bolt back forward after doing so, he raised himself up and began firing, albeit a little slower to allow Joe time to reload.

"Alright, Zoë I'm gonna hit that door, and I want you-" Rowan began but noticed the sheriff racing towards the door he pointed to. "Emery behind that-watch that other door!" He shouted as both himself and Zoë ran at full speed and watched as the sheriff rammed through the door like an old world football player.

One of the gunmen must've decided to call it quits, because he was beneath his two friends and began firing his revolver after the sheriff on the floor of the church. Rowan and Zoë skidded inside.

"Look out, up high!" Mike shouted as Rowan took shelter behind the corner while Zoë fell to her belly behind a pew. The gunman who was shooting at the sheriff grabbed hold of the rope that rang the bells and slid down landing next to an alter, his weapon discharging accidentally into the ceiling. Mike raised himself up with his revolver in hand and fired a wild shot. The bullet plowed through the alter, obliterating the candles that rested on. As the shooter raised to his feet he fired a return shot and then bolted to the door. Mike fired again, narrowly missing him and burying it into the wall.

As the gunman limped out of the church, often jumping to keep himself moving, his escape was noticed by both Emery and Idaho. As he rounded the corner both sprinted after the man limping.

Rowan gently glanced around the corner to see where he could find one of the men shooting at them and saw one just behind the bells. After taking cover from a shot at him, Rowan spun around the corner again and returned fire, hitting the gunman in the chest and he fell. He landed on the wood planked floor hard, actually making a small crater.

As the limper ran around a corner, Idaho reached the corner first and took aim from the hip with his untested shotgun. Emery was about to fire herself when Idaho fired. If she thought Joe's gun was loud, it was nothing compared to the shotgun explosion that erupted from both barrels. It was so sudden and terrifying Emery actually dropped her AK and covered her ears. "Jesus!" She screamed amidst this.

The shot that erupted out of the small cannon hit the hanging sign above the limper and one of it's chains broke off causing the sign to slam into his back. Startled the limper fell to the ground but was quickly back on his one good foot and began hoping down the street.

As the final gunman wheeled around, Zoë was waiting for him and fired once with her sniper rifle. It went through his throat and as he gripped his throat he fell forward, landing on top of his friend.

The three proceeded forward, the sheriff said, "One of em got away, Row." He said as held both his rifle and handgun.

"You ought to know!" Rowan shouted. "You missed him!" Rowan shouted as he flung himself out the door, Zoë and Mike behind him. Looking around he couldn't see either Idaho, or Emery. "Idaho?"

"Over here!" Was his distant response. Rowan motioned for Zoë and Mike to follow close behind him.

"Idaho!" He called again and again was the same response. It was here Rowan noticed both Dez and Joe. "Where'd you two come from?" Rowan shouted as he proceeded down the street.

"We heard an explosion!" Joe shouted as they all stopped by Emery and Idaho. The sheriff moved past the group towards the sign.

"Did you get 'im?" Rowan asked. Idaho simply stared at him, apparently clueless to what he was talking about.

"Get who?" He asked, and Rowan was nearly floored by the sheer stupidity of the question.

"The fella that ran out of the church!" Rowan said, this time, Idaho knew what he was talking about.

"Well, yes and no." He said.

"'Yes and no'?" Joe asked.

"Did you or didn't you?" Rowan said, nearly shouting it.

"I hit the sign, and the sign hit _him_." Idaho said pointing to the scene.

"That's great." Rowan said, his voice full of sarcasm. For all he knew the limper was on a horse and half way to Saskatoon.

"He was limping when he left!" Idaho shouted, trying to defend his actions.

"He was limping when he _got_ here!" Rowan said, his point finally hitting home. It was here he noticed Mike kneeling down next to the sign.

"Somebody must've done some damage." He said and held out his hand that had blood on it. "There's some blood here." Then he stood back up.

"Anyway, he got away." Rowan said dismally.

"Not very far." Idaho said as he reloaded his weapon. The Regulators all looked at him in surprise.

"Where'd he go?" Zoë asked as she pulled her 9mm out and racked the bolt.

"Down to that saloon at the end of the road." He said pointing to the building with his cannon.

Joe recognized what he was talking about immediately. "Jessup's place." He said. The whole group continued to proceed down the dark street. It was here Rowan grinned and turned to the sheriff.

"Well, sheriff?" He asked. While he said that, Mike was trying to reload his handgun, with little success. He then turned to Rowan, trying to glare at him.

"If you ask me one more time what I'm gonna do, so help me Row-" He began his hands fumbling, bullet's falling out of his grip. "I'm-I'm just gonna flat quit. Leave the damn mess in your hands." Rowan sighed and took hold of the revolver.

"Give me that." He said grinning. "Let you do this, we'll be here till next winter." As he loaded each shell into the cylinders, then handed the weapon back to Mike.

The sheriff sighed loudly and turned to stare at the saloon. "Well, I guess I got to go in after him." He said, knowing full well who was in that building. Despite this, Rowan asked the question anyway.

"You _do_ know who's gonna be in there...right?" He asked considering the sheriff was barely lucid. Mike nodded and sighed again, if shakily.

He then said, "Well, there's two men I got to get." When repeated quizzically by deputy Joe, Mike sighed loudly again. "There's the man who shot Cassidy's man. And then there's the man who ordered him to do it."

"Even Jessup." Joe said, stating the obvious.

Rowan grinned as he nodded. "I was hoping you'd get around to that." He said. This prompted the sheriff to wheel around and point his finger right at RJ's face.

"Look here, Row." He said trying to sound angry. "I might be a drunk, I might not be able to load my own gun-but I don't need you to tell me how to do my job." He said almost crying it.

Rowan nodded respectively, then said, "I just hope you're good enough."

Mike turned and stared hard at Rowan. "So do I. So...do...I." He added the statement with a lot of emphasis. He then turned to Joe. "Joe, I'm gonna swing around the back over here." He said pointing to the buildings that led to the side of the saloon. "I want you and Zoë-it is Zoë right?" He asked to the girl. After getting a nod for yes he returned to his plan. "To walk up to the jail and see if they got somebody posted out front."

"You're gonna need this." Joe said handing back his boss's Winchester after Mike handed it to him to try to reload his revolver. "Watch it, the way you're hand shakin' do let it get near that trigger."

"Now don't you get on me, Joe." Mike said irritably.

"Ain't even started yet." Joe said as Zoë laughed next to him.

"Boy this is gonna be something." Emery said as she loaded a fresh magazine into her rifle. To her surprise, and worry, Mike turned around to face her, his handgun pressed inadvertently against her chest.

"Just who the hell are you?" He asked.

Rowan grinned at the constant questioning of who Emery was, but he also grabbed the barrel of the gun to point it away from his teammate. "Wait a minute, sheriff. She's with me." He said and then pointed to the saloon. "The fella you're looking for has a bad leg."

Mike nodded and used his rifle arm to tell the others to follow him. All five then sprinted down the side street to the alleys that would lead around to the rear.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Cautiously, both Joe and Zoë made their way around the front of the saloon. Joe's thumb on the hammer of his rifle, while Zoë's 9mm handgun was pulled and out of side by her right side. Both of them kept their eyes on the front entrance of the whore/liquor house as they made their way to the jail.

As they did that, O'Harrah's group of fighters had finally circled around to the right of the saloon, while still keeping out of sight. Mike used one of the supporting poles to steady himself. Once he was alright, he looked back at Rowan. "Alright. Now the back door's over there. If you're real quiet they won't here ya." He said pointing in the direction of the rear entrance.

"What about you?" RJ asked.

Mike kept hanging on that pole as he turned to face Rowan. "I'm gonna go in through the front." Rowan didn't like hearing this, but he knew better than trying to stop O'Harrah from even trying.

"Alright." Rowan said, as he gave his Jacoby a quick cock.

"Let me get up to the front before you go in." Mike said as he began, albeit slowly towards the swinging doors.

"We'll wait for you." RJ called after him quietly. It was here he began drawing attention from his team members.

"Are you being fair?" Emery asked.

"Whaddya mean?" RJ asked. Emery then pointed after the sheriff.

"Letting him go off." She finished. "He's still pretty hung over."

RJ stared at Emery then pointed to the lawman himself. "Do you want to be the one that tries to stop him?" He asked. Emery remained quiet as Rowan then said, "They laughed at him, Em. That'll make the difference."

O'Harrah had arrived just to the door of saloon and remained out of sight as he then quietly whistled to Joe. The deputy then waved, signifying nobody was there. The sheriff turned and nodded to the group behind him.

"Alright." Rowan muttered and then stopped Idaho when he pulled out his sawed off. "If you _have_ to use that thing, just remember which end the lead comes out of."

Mike peered over the top of the doors. The bar was full of patrons and about ten of both Van Ryan's and Jessup's men. Without fear, or at least too sick to be worrying about it, Mike stepped through the swinging doors, his Winchester locked and loaded should he need to use it. Looking around, he slowly began making his way towards the center of the room.

Behind Van Ryan, with several wooden barrels offering cover, Rowan, Emery, Idaho, and Dez snuck in. Rowan then used the front most barrel to peer over and stare at the back of Nelson Van Ryan. He watched as Mike stepped to the center of the room.

It was here that Evan Jessup's voice was heard. "What do you want here, sheriff?" He asked sounding irritable.

Sighing loudly, Mike rested his rifle at mid waist. "I want two things." He said with mustered resolve. Rowan used the opportunity to move a little closer and then stood right behind the barrels that were behind Van Ryan. "First I want the man who just ran in here." He said.

"Nobody came in here." An unfamiliar voice said, and it was here Rowan noticed the bartender slowly reaching for something below the marble and wood counter. Undoubtedly reaching for a gun. It wasn't uncommon for bartenders to stash weapons for self defense.

Or murder in this case.

Thankfully Mike noticed it as well. "You just stay away from that gun Tomas." He said pointing his rifle at the bartender. "Get down on the other end of the bar."

It was here Rowan threw the barrel forward and burst out from his hiding place. He saw Van Ryan quickly reach for both his guns on his belt. "No! I wouldn't try it Van Ryan, or I will turn you into Swiss cheese." Rowan said and that immediately deterred the mercenary and his men. "The rest of you dickheads don't try anything." Rowan said forcibly.

"So you decided to take a hand after all." Van Ryan said in his usual sly tone. He didn't seem at all surprised Rowan was here.

"Well, I _did_ fail to mention that I was a friend of Cassidy." Rowan said grinning then turned to Idaho who was leaning against the support beam behind the table. "Idaho, keep that gun pointed right at this table. Both barrels." Rowan said and once everyone was quiet. "Mike, carry on." He said.

Behind Emery, she noticed that the piano, which was common in saloons, was plucking a lot of notes. Almost like the piano player was uncomfortable even being in that chair.

"Now. You said that nobody came in here?" Mike repeated the answer he was given. Behind him, Zoë and Joe stepped in through the swinging doors, and like the rest of the Regulators, kept a close eye on the patrons.

"That's right." A man sitting next to Jessup, probably his foreman, repeated sounding irritable, but at the same time carefully saying the right words. "Nobody came in here."

Sighing again, angrily this time, Mike then used his rifle to point at the floor. "Then how come there's a trail of blood leading up to _your_ table?" Mike demanded, however nobody said a word.

It was here Mike noticed the poor playing on the piano and pointed it at the instrument. "Connors, you sure hitting a lot of sour notes on that piano." He said. Rowan grinned as he slowly began to figure it out.

"I know I am." Connors said his black bowl hat perched high on his head. Emery could see him grinning nervously.

"You don't look very happy over there." Zoë said, thumbing the hammer back on her handgun.

"I'm certainly not." Connors said, as he kept staring at O'Harrah, playing poorly all the while.

"Wouldn't you like to move?" Mike asked. His thumb bringing the hammer back on his Winchester.

"You're darn right I would-" Connors began.

"Well then move!" Mike nearly shouted forcibly. All the patrons hanging around the piano scrambled to get out of the way, as Mike fired two shots through the piano.

The limper shoved the whole instrument out his way, and fired a while shot at Mike, and bolted for the back door. Mike however fired twice and the limper's body slammed against the wall behind him. He let out a painful groan before he fell forward against a faro table and then to the floor.

Mike sighed then cringed as he doubled over right there. Rowan had half a mind to take over from him, but the sheriff racked his weapon and pointed it back at Jessup and Van Ryan. "Now you said that-" He began but then turned the weapon with one hand and fired. The bullet penetrated the wood right next to the bartender's hand and he jumped away immediately. His hands had multiple slivers sticking out.

"I told you Tomas. Get away from that gun. Now get down to the other end of the bar." Mike said and the fat cat barkeep did so. Mike then turned his attention back to Jessup's foreman. "Now you said that nobody came in here, that right?" He asked, then proceeded over to the table. "You get up." He said, anger growing in his voice. "Get up." He said again. The foreman stood up slowly. "Get out of the way." Mike said, shoving Laroux out of his path with the Winchester.

He then stood in front of the foreman. "Now you thought it was pretty funny. Didn't you?" Mike said. "Come on. Let me hear you laugh. You thought it was funny, why aren't you laughing?" He asked. "Let me hear you laugh!" He shouted as he jammed the stock of the Winchester into the foreman's chest. He shouted in pain and fell to the floor.

Mike then turned his sights on Jessup himself and stepped over to the businessman with the cigar hanging out of his mouth. "How bout you Jessup? You thought it was pretty funny too." He said, the anger building up again. "Why aren't you laughing? It's the same drunken sheriff, the same hat, same outfit." Mike said.

He the smashed the upper receiver into Jessup's head. "LET ME HEAR YOU LAUGH!" Mike shouted hard and Jessup collapsed against the wall. Angrily Mike pointed the rifle Jessup's chest. "I don't know who you think you are Jessup..." He began and racked his weapon.

"Mike!" Rowan said firmly, making the sheriff stare at him. Rowan only shook his head.

O'Harrah sighed loudly, then nodded. "Alright, Row." He said, then placed his right hand on the receiver. "Boy you're a lucky man, Jessup. Cause I wanted to kill you bad." Mike said as calmly as he could. "Now get up. You're under arrest."

Jessup, nursing the large gash on the sight of his face, straightened up and then stared at Van Ryan. "Are you just gonna sit there, Van Ryan?" He demanded to the mercenary leader.

"Well there really isn't anything I can do at the moment." Van Ryan said wryly glancing from RJ's Jacoby rifle, only inches from his face, and Idaho's scattergun right behind him. Finally he turned back to the Irish rancher. "Is there, Jessup?"

Then it was here, that Jessup made a pretty interesting offer. "I'll give you 10,000 caps the day you get me out of jail." That sounded fairly good, even to Rowan. Except Mike O'Harrah shook his head.

"10,000 caps. Let me tell you something, if you try going near that jail, they'll have a hard time collecting that money, because your boss is gonna be the first one shot." He said jamming his finger into Jessup's shoulder. "So you and the rest of your asshole crew get out of town by sun up."

He then turned to RJ. "You ready, Row?"

Rowan motioned with his free hand to the door. "Lead on, sheriff." He said as the angered O'Harrah pulled Jessup towards the door. "Idaho, Emery, cover us. Get out of my way." Rowan said shoving aside one of the mercenaries as he proceeded to the door. Behind him, Emery and Idaho were walking backwards towards the door, an AK and a sawed off shotgun keeping the whole bar covered.

Outside Rowan was unhitching Jessup's own horse to use a cover as he began walking backwards towards the jail. Joe was in front of the group. Zoë on Rowan's right walking forward, Dez on the right of the group, his lever-action shotgun at the ready, with Emery and Idaho bringing up the rear. The group formed a circle around Jessup and Mike as they cautiously made their way to the jail.

"Listen sheriff-" Jessup said, only to be cut off by Rowan.

"_You_ listen, Jessup. If you want anything other than bread and water before we take you back to Regina, you keep that mouth of yours absolutely clamped." RJ said firmly.

Rowan and the group finally made it to the jail and Rowan began hitching up Jessup's horse. "Well, looks like we got away with it." Zoë said half grinning.

Before he could say anything, a single shot rang out behind them and Rowan spun around and began returning fire along with the others into the darkness. Rowan wasn't sure where the shot came from or if it was Jessup's or Van Ryan's men. He just fired and fired, before shouting, "Inside, everyone! Inside!"

Everyone scrambled in, as Dez was the last one in, and fired two more shots into the dark before Rowan closed the door as soon as he was in. With Idaho's help, they blocked and boarded the door up with speed.

"God damn it! Where'd that come from?" Dez shouted.

"I don't know!" Rowan shouted as he panted and leaned against the door.

"Umm...fellas?" Mike said.

It was here, Rowan noticed he was on the ground, his hands covered in blood. Jessup was on the ground as well. His blank eyes staring up at the ceiling, his face becoming pale, his back in a pool of blood. His blood.

"Great." Emery said sarcastically.

Sighing, Rowan began thinking. Thinking about how he could turn this disaster to his advantage. He didn't know who fired that shot or who the target was intended to be, Jessup, O'Harrah, or one of them?

"Joe." Rowan began as he turned to the still panting deputy. "Do you have a doctor in this town that knows how to embalm?" RJ asked. Everyone stared at him like he had suddenly gone mad. "Look. Van Ryan doesn't know that Jessup is dead, right?" Rowan began.

Zoë caught on immediately. "Right. If he knew, he'd just storm the place." She then began piecing it together. "So by embalming Jessup while he's still...fresh," She said, cringing a little. "He won't begin stinking up the place."

"Precisely." Rowan said pointing to her. He then turned back to deputy Joe. "Well, Joe?"

"Yeah. Doc McKnight knows how." Joe said cocking his thumb to the back door in the holding area.

"You think you can go get doc, with out getting yourself shot?" Mike asked as he sat down in his chair.

"If I thought I was gonna get shot, I wouldn't go. I'll be back as soon as I can." Joe said as he turned and began walking towards the back door.

"Zoë, lock up after him." RJ said as he sat down on the single bed opposite of O'Harrah. He took his hat off and began rubbing the back of his head. "Crazy night, huh?" Rowan asked to nobody in particular.

* * *

By daybreak the doctor had embalmed Jessup up so he wouldn't stink and even took the body away in secret to be placed in a coffin. From what Rowan had surmised, Van Ryan and his thugs hadn't figured it out yet.

However, this still left about twenty or so gunmen waiting to kill each and everyone one of them. Including Van Ryan himself.

So there they were, seven peacemakers wondering how to handle this situation. Since Van Ryan and his men hadn't taken off like O'Harrah had warned them to, they were outnumbered.

In the end, it was O'Harrah who decided it.

"Well, I say we just go down there, disarm them if we can, then throw them in the cell." Mike said. Much to the amazement of everyone in the jail. "They'll learn their boss's dead, and they'll have to pull out."

O'Harrah certainly looked better. He had taken a full night's sleep, and a bath, and now looked much more civilized. Definitely smelled better.

"Hah!" Rowan shouted. "Guys like Van Ryan _can't_ pull out once he's taken a job." He stated. "And besides, do you _honestly_ believe that they'll just surrender?"

"He's right, sheriff." Joe said, as he poured himself and Dez some coffee. "We go down there and try to arrest them, somebody's head's gonna get broken."

Mike sighed as he sat in his chair, his arms crossed. "Well, we can't just wait in here. For them to come barging down that door." He said. Zoë and Dez seemed to agree with him.

"Aye. And with no law on the streets, they can ransack any of the buildings they want." Dez said, using his cup of coffee to point to the door. "If there isn't any law, the people might turn against us just to make it stop."

"And there's a more immediate problem." Zoë said as she leaned against the wall with Idaho. "We don't have enough food and water to last a siege. If they got anybody posted out back, then we really can't get food or fresh water." She said. "All they would need to do is to starve us out and," She began then snapped her fingers. "There goes the whole ballgame."

Rowan shook his head as she spat into a spittoon. "I still don't like the idea of going down there and standing right in front of them." He said. He crossed his arms and began pacing around.

"Row, we go down there and stand in front of them, they won't have as much advantage as we would." Mike said. He then stood up and walked over to the weapon's shelf. "And besides," He began and grabbed hold of a double barrel coach gun. "If we got a couple of shotguns in such a small place, that'll certainly discourage a few of them."

"Yeah. A few." Emery said sarcastically.

Rowan was a little more serious about it. "Van Ryan's a fast sum'bitch. He's liable take all seven of out if we stand in front of him with that fancy two gun rig." Rowan said.

"Well, Rowan." Zoe began. "We'll have to take care of this sooner or later. Can't just leave the problem alone." She said and stepped over with Mike. Rowan watched as one by one his team began siding with Mike on going out now. He groaned and began rubbing his forehead. Then after a few moments of silence from him he nodded.

"Alright, Mike." He said, looking the sheriff in the face. "It's your call. But give Dez the shotgun." He said, and Dez nodded. "They'll be less inclined to get nervous, if he's on the street howitzer."

Nodding Mike handed the weapon over to Dez who opened the breach finding the gun was loading in both barrels and snapped it shut. He then pulled his duster so it was simply draped over his shoulders, while he hide the scattergun underneath.

"Joe...I want you to stay behind." Rowan said facing the deputy. Before he could protest, RJ held up his hands. "The reason's being, if we all get killed, they'll be coming straight here. You'll have better defense than us, and I'll see to it that a few Regulators get a telegraph to get up here to help you." He said. "And lastly, if the sheriff get's killed, you'll need to step in."

Mike stared at him, and scoffed. "That's a comforting thought."

"Hey. Just trying to keep it modest." Rowan said as he slipped his gray hat on. "Alright. Let's hopefully not raise any hell." He said as he opened the door and stepped outside. He felt a little uneasy due to the fact the only long guns they were carrying was a single coach gun and a sawed off. Everyone else resorted to handguns as not to raise suspicion amongst the populace, thereby alerting Van Ryan.

His first priority was to get to the telegraph office and wire in a message to Regina to send some help up to Klaylock, regardless of who won. As he stepped into the small building, the local telegrapher was surprised. He wore a black ball cap high on his head, revealing a bald head, a thin black mustache rested on the top of his lip, and he wore a black long sleeve shirt with a white vest, and blue jeans.

"C-can I help you?" He asked nervously.

"Yea, I'd like to send an urgent message to Regulator headquarters, Regina." Rowan said as he leaned across the counter at the man, taking a quick look toward the door. He then turned back to the telegrapher. "Well?"

"Oh! Yes, sir. Right away, sir." He said as he quickly got up and took out a piece of paper and small pencil. He handed it to RJ, who quickly took both and began writing the message down.

_'Top, in need of urgent assistance to local law enforcement in Klaylock. Gunfighter of infamous reputation under Jessup hire and threatening our lives. Moving now to directly handle problem. If message not followed up by myself, assume situation not in my favor and asking for immediate reinforcements._ _RJ'_

He quickly handed the letter back and proceeded out the door. There the other five were waiting for him. "Alright. Let's git r done." He said as he pulled out his LeMat and ensured that all the chambers were loaded including the single shotgun shell in the bottom tube.

What happened next, Rowan could only be described as one of the longest walks in his life, as he and the others walked down the street. A civilian had told the sheriff where the gunfighters were, a small coral, and that some of them had been drinking profusely, at the end of the street.

Rowan kept his hand close to his LeMat, as did Zoe with both handguns under her duster, Dez tightly gripping the shotgun hidden beneath his coat, Emery thumbing the hammer often, and Idaho already holding his shotgun as so it didn't fall out of it's holster.

As he walked by the sheriff on his right, Rowan wondered how a fight like this came to happen. Sure he had been in many fights before, either involving his fists, or his gun, but when it came to the gun, it had never been this close, with up to twenty very angry individuals trying to kill _him_.

Then they rounded the corner, and Dez raised the shotgun up to a ready position and Rowan saw why. In front of them was all of the late Jessup's ranch hands, and Van Ryan's men. Totaling eighteen armed men.

The good news was, not one of them had a long gun of any type, whether it be a rifle or scattergun. But they weren't any less dangerous with those handguns at their sides.

The line starting with Dez, then Emery, Zoe, Rowan, O'Harrah, and finally Idaho stood on the pallets in front of the coral stopped as both sides began facing each other down.

"Hello, Van Ryan." Rowan said calmly as he stared at the scared mercenary standing right in front of him, only twenty five feet away.

"Hi, James." Van Ryan answered politely. He then grinned as he stared at the young Regulator. "Know it's a shame. You'd have made one hell of a good mercenary." He said.

Rowan couldn't help but smile at the compliment. "And you'd have made an impressive Regulator." Rowan said, knowing full well that this was going to be the last time he talked to this man.

Rowan actually found himself respecting, even admiring Van Ryan. He had lived longer than anyone else in his profession and did it modestly, his useless eye a reminder of that personal code.

O'Harrah then figuratively stepped in and panned his head gently back and forth, eyeing all of the men in front of him. "We're here to disarm you." He said boldly. "So throw up your hands."

At first nobody did nothing. Only proceeded to stare at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Then somebody on Van Ryan's team got the idea of gripping the hilt of his revolver, his thumb on the hammer. At that moment everyone had their hands on their weapons.

"Hold it!" Mike shouted, keeping his right hand on his weapon, while holding up his left to stop the men in front of him. "That's not what I want." He said, his demeanor calm, but ready to snap into battle at a moment's notice.

Dez and Idaho both had their shotguns pointed at the group. Dez had rolled his shoulders, shrugging off his duster, fully revealing the weapon in hand, and Idaho had pulled his and kept it at his hip. The presence of two shotguns obviously dissuaded a few of the gunfighters as five of them began walking backwards.

"Fuck this!" One shouted as he shoved open a coral gate and bolted. Two other men right behind him.

"Sorry, Nelse!" One of Van Ryan's men said as he and the fifth made a run for the livery barn for cover. Van Ryan and the majority of the thirteen left had ignored those that took off. Three others were visibly terrified, men from Jessup's ranch.

Again it had become a staring contest, few daring to even blink. Rowan kept his eyes on Van Ryan, and visa versa. Emery was panting hard next to Dez as she gripped her 9mm pistol tighter. Dez's face remained impassive as his brow was tightened by sheer focus. Zoe's eyes darted from man to man, as she waited.

Then she saw a man's face shift slightly. "Oh my god." She muttered, knowing what this meant.

Her worst fears were realized when she saw his face shift suddenly and heard the sound of clicking. Rowan heard it as well, and at alarming speeds, everyone pulled their weapons.

In a panic, Rowan fired his weapon, but not the .357 trigger. Instead he brushed the trigger of the underbarrel shotgun. He felt the recoil and saw through the smoke as Van Ryan pulled both his revolvers, almost every pellet hit him in the torso and he was knocked clean off his feet.

As horses began to panic, bullets began flying everywhere. Rowan felt a round actually hiss past his ear and clip some of his shaggy hair. Emery flinched as she fired her 9mm without it's silencer.

Idaho fired both barrels and nearly threw him off his feet. That move had killed and wounded at least three of them.

Everything happened so quickly that Zoe's mind couldn't process the first ten seconds. When everything slowed down, she saw that at least six were on the ground, either dead or wounded. Two tried picking up a friend and dragging him away as he screamed from the pain from six shotgun pellets in his side. Both of them firing as they dragged him to cover behind the livery office.

A gunman using his horse for cover fired once over the saddle at Dez with his revolver. The round went high as Dez pointed the gun straight up, and fired one of the barrels. Panicking the horse reared up completely exposing the shooter. Once he was open, Dez pointed the shotgun at him and fired. A whole section of his stomach burst open and he was thrown off his feet.

With both barrels empty, Dez simply dropped the weapon and pulled out his hand rifle.

"Don't sheriff! I got no gun!" One of Jessup's men pleaded with O'Harrah, and was at his knees. "I got no gun." He repeated.

Mike grabbed the man's wrist and glared at him. "This fights commenced! Get to fightin' or get your ass out of here!" Mike shouted as he threw him to the ground. The man whimpered as he quickly crawled away, and smashed his way through the office door, shutting it behind him.

As one of Jessup's men got back up, Milt, he was firing as fast as his free hand could. Rowan, Mike and Zoe returned fire. None of the rounds from either side connected as Milt dropped to his knees and fired one more time. That round struck O'Harrah in his calf, and he yelled in pain as he was on the ground.

It was then Laroux, whom had taken two hits to the shoulder and left hip, roared as he raised up his revolver with his right hand and fired. The round struck Zoe in the right shoulder. She gasped as a tin can sized hole exploded out and found herself on the ground in shock.

When Rowan saw this, he gritted his teeth and fired again. "Bastard!" he shouted as two of his shots connected with Laroux. Dez was right behind him firing that massive gun of his, and the combined fire from both him and Rowan flung Laroux's body into a hay pile.

"Donny!" Somebody shouted and gunfire began erupting out of the office window.

"Rowan, behind us!" Emery shouted. Rowan dropped his empty LeMat and not being able to us the weapon, she used her good arm to toss him her 9mm. Without hesitating Rowan began pouring what was left in the magazine through the office windows with Emery keeping the fire up. Idaho dropped down to a kneel as he was empty and kept his head down to avoid the shower of glass coming down on him. Rowan wasn't sure if it was the same guy that ran up to the sheriff to keep him from shooting him or not. Or where he got the revolver from.

Within the thirty second battle, almost everyone was empty. Two lawmen were injured and up to eight of the gunfighters were injured or dead. When they ran out of ammo, the uninjured raised their hands to avoid being shot. Milt was feebly trying to stand as Dez approached him and pulled the trigger on his enlarged revolver, only to hear a _click_.

He then stopped in front of Milt and saw him holding his hand on one of his injuries, with the other still grasping the handgun. "I got you now, you son of a bitch." He said as he slowly began raising his weapon.

"Well I guess you do." Dez said calmly. Just as he had leveled the weapon on the Irishman, a shot rang out and a hole appeared in Milt's head, followed by him collapsing like a sack of potatoes. Dez turned and saw the barrel of Zoe's revolver still smoking.

As she relaxed on the ground, her body shaking, trying to calm itself, Rowan was kneeling down next to her. "Zoe, are you okay?" Rowan asked, his voice shaking. She nodded while still on her side.

Rowan then turned to Emery and Idaho. "Get over there and make sure they don't have any more weapons on them!" Rowan shouted pointing to the three that had surrendered. Emery nodded as she quickly slapped in another magazine and motioned for Idaho to follow her.

RJ turned his attention back to Zoe as he helped her back up to her feet. "Can you stand?" Rowan asked, still sounding scared for her. She nodded again as a crowd began gathering behind them. It was then he saw the sheriff leaning against the office building, his injured leg up off the ground. "You alright, sheriff?" He asked.

Before he could answer, Dez got RJ's attention. "Boss." He said, and when Rowan turned to face him, he noticed he was standing over Van Ryan. Setting Zoe down on the steps of the office, still clutching her shoulder. Rowan jogged over to Dez and motioned for him to get to Zoe. He then stared down at Van Ryan and saw he was still alive. Then he saw the black blood that was oozing out of his body.

"You didn't even give me a chance, did you?" He asked modestly. Rowan grinned at the same formal attitude that he held.

"Man like you doesn't deserve a chance." Rowan said as he stood above him.

"Ah..." He said understandingly. "You were faster than me." Van Ryan said as he coughed, blood shooting out of his mouth.

Rowan scoffed at the statement and shook his head. "Is that something to be proud of?"

Van Ryan glanced up at him one last time, then grinned. "No." His head then gently rested on his left arm, and just like that...another life was gone in this hard world.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**(A.N. Sorry about the long period it took to write this, writers block is a SOB. And people, come on! I need some reviews here. Sure you're looking at it, but give me some feedback here.)**

* * *

Rowan sighed as he began saddling up Aurora. A few days had passed by after the shooting in the Klaylock corral as it had started to be called by locals, and by those who had heard about it through the telegraph.

It was best decided that because Zoe had an injured arm, they would stay for at most a week to allow her to be strong enough to travel.

As Rowan slipped on the hefty leather saddle on his Gray Lady, he sighed and began musing on what he would do when he got back to Regina. In a couple of months, his conscription to the Regulators would be up and he could either reenlist for the career and go an extra twenty years, or he could walk away and try to find work in Regina.

Thinking about it, he had stored enough caps to live in a boarding house across the river for about half a year, but then he would need to find a steady income to pay the rent and food.

Emery had been getting similar thoughts as her stint was about to end as well. Dez had already reenlisted, and RJ knew when the moment came, so would Zoe. He didn't like either the idea of her going back out into the killing field, or MacGloans being around her.

Since they arrived at Klaylock, Dez had been pretty quiet, but now it had become apparent that he was making passes at Zoe. He guessed he was starting to get jealous, as he felt Zoe was more attracted to him, than she was to the Irishman.

Zoe.

Even though she had nearly admitted it half a year ago, Rowan suspected that...he was falling in love with her.

Him.

A man who didn't know anything about his past.

But Rowan, who by now sometimes had trouble simply breathing while thinking about her, was coming to the point in his life where he didn't want to know anything about his past. To him, he wanted to focus on his future.

A future, hopefully at some point, with her in it.

"Everything alright, Rowan?" Aurora asked, as he was leaning against her, deep in thought.

Rowan blinked a few times, coming back to reality. "Huh?" He asked. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm alright, Pegasus." He said stroking her mane. "Just thinking." He smiled as he patted her neck a couple of times and walked back into the jail.

As he stepped through the threshold, he noticed Joe was pouring some coffee for the sheriff, who had officially kicked drinking. The sheriff himself had his bandaged leg resting on his desk as he took the cup and began sipping some black java. Off in the corner, was Idaho, wearing a shiny silver star on his chest.

"Well, sheriff." Rowan said, as he began slipping some gloves on. "We're almost set." He said, opening and closing his fists to snuggly fit the warming gloves on his hands. "You gonna be alright up here?"

O'Harrah merely groaned and waved Rowan off. "Aw, get out of here." he said with a friendly tone. "Just because you helped me kick the habit, doesn't mean I want you becoming a citizen of our _peaceful_ little town." He said, adding emphasis.

"Yeah." Rowan said laughing. He was in complete agreement with that statement. Rowan had brought nothing but trouble here. "Well," Rowan said as he motioned for his team to their horses.

Emery nodded to Rowan as she made her way past him, a English made SMLE MK IV sniper rifle strapped to her back. Since Zoe's old rifle had given out, and she could hold it now, Emery would carry it back for her.

Dez wasn't as gracious as Crenshaw and actually shoved Rowan out of the way with his shoulder. Rowan groaned as he straightened up his duster and then felt his legs start to become uneven.

Zoe, whose arm was in a sling and the side of her duster draped over her shoulder and arm. She smiled at Rowan who cleared his throat and let her pass him.

"Hee, hee, hee!" The sheriff chortled. "Well, Row. You'd better grab hold of her before someone else does." He said when Zoe was out of earshot. Rowan shot a look at O'Harrah. Though it wasn't an angry one, but a startled one.

"Uh..." was all Rowan managed to get out, before he shook his head and then turned to Idaho and pointed at him. "_Try_ to stay out of trouble." He said grinning.

Idaho smiled himself. "Like I said, that's something not even my brother could teach me."

RJ tipped his hat to the lawmen and left the jail.

It was here, he ran into, literally, Hull.

After giving an audible _omph!_ Hull grinned as he placed his hands on Rowan. "Fine work what you lot did." He said grinning.

Rowan sighed as he chuckled. "Well, I don't know about that." He said. "I was actually hankering to watch that pig, Jessup, swing back in Regina." RJ said almost regrettably. "Well, at least I won't have to endure a week of his mouth."

"Yeah. Well, you take care of yourself, Rowan." Hull said as he slapped both sides of his shoulders and walked away. It was then he turned back to Rowan. "Oh! By the way. Why didn't you look for the guy that shot him?"

Rowan turned to face Hull when he asked that. "Well...we didn't know who it was." He said simply. "Can't go interrogating a whole town." He said, still trying to understand this feeling he had when Hull asked that question.

"Ah. Well, see you again. On this side or the other." Hull said as he nodded to Rowan and began walking away.

Rowan turned to the waiting horses when he stopped.

Nobody had said as to how Jessup died, only that he was dead.

RJ turned to face Hull, as he walked down main street, an extra step in his stride.

* * *

Michael stood silently as he watched as the army marshaled below him. Peg regulars, mercenaries, and even slaves had been gathered to simply overwhelm the Regulators from Moosomin, all the way to Weyburn.

_Who ever these pricks that call themselves the Ghosts are, they won't be able to match this._

Soon, in only a short amount of time, Michael MacManus's armies would be ready. When they were, Mike would ensure that they would either destroy the Regulators forever, or he would see to it, that they wouldn't come back alive.

* * *

Regina was operating as normally as it usually was. The farms were still providing food in the form of fruits and vegetables. The watermills were still turning to provide both power and the ability to provide flour.

Regulators were both coming in, looking tired and haggard from months of patrolling and those going out in clean dusters to do the same thing as those returning. Many of them were new recruits as many of the old veterans were leaving the life or were now instructors than actual field operators.

Rowan was about to be one of them.

Since his return, he had been more or less avoiding Top and began spending time in the city. He walked down the city with his hands in his pockets glancing right and left for prospective opportunities for both himself and Emery who had also finally decided to leave the service.

From what he had heard from the marshals, the local police forces in Regina next to Regulators, and the locals, that owning a good interest in the saloons, whether it would be gambling, hostesses, liquor, management, or lodging, was good caps. He had asked around and found that currency was being made hand-over-fist with money.

So since this was a good way to make a better living than risking one's life for a small pay, Rowan was looking for the right place.

Walking down the center of the street, he kept a weather eye out for the perfect opportunity.

It was here he noticed a particularly empty saloon,_ The Morning Star_. It looked like a really nice place. The red and black paint looked faded with age, and almost looked like shameful that there were no patrons.

RJ stared at the saloon for a few minutes. After sizing it up, he nodded and pulled his hands out of his pockets. He then began walking up the few steps and walked through the open threshold.

It was quite roomy inside. With a pair of Faro tables on his left, and cafe style tables on his right. In front of him was the bar, with it's bright and polished counter, it's stainless mirror, and below the counter was both the liquor and the place where weapons were normally stashed.

Rowan noticed the bartender immediately and walked over so he was standing right across from her. The owner was about Rowan's size of 5' 10", and had her bright flaming red hair tied into a tail behind her head. She had green eyes and a nice smile as she nodded to Rowan.

She put down the mug she was cleaning and then asked, "What can I get for ya, stranger?" She had a very pleasant voice.

RJ pointed to a small case next to her. "I wouldn't mind some of that pipe weed." He said as he pulled out his small smoking pipe and a small metal prod to clean it out into an ashtray. "Kinda nice in here." He said as he put the stem between his back teeth. "You run it?" He asked.

As she took the two caps Rowan gave her for the tobacco, she nodded. "Chelsea Cole. But call me Chi-Chi." She said, offering her hand. "Owner, operator."

Rowan shook her hand firmly and gave his name. "Rowan James." He said as he struck a match and began stoking the flames in the bowl. "Excuse me for asking, Chi-Chi. But it's...kinda dead in here."

Chi-Chi scoffed. "Ya think?" She put down the rag and stared at him. "I've been trying to get some straight dealers in here but the only one I have for the Faro table is costing me more money than he's making."

"Why don't you get rid of and replace him?" Rowan asked. Before Chi-Chi could answer him, RJ saw her expression changed instantly and she put her head down and began wiping the counter.

Rowan turned and saw a very large waist, tall man walk inside. He wore a black bowler hat, red plaid vest, white business shirt, black britches, and knee high boots. His face was covered in hair, and RJ could already tell he had an angry attitude.

Turning back to Chi-Chi, he sighed. "I don't need to ask if that's him." He said dryly. She nodded and Rowan turned back to the fat dealer, as he had sat down and began dealing Faro.

Badly, Rowan noticed.

"Hey. Just be careful about that prick." Chi-Chi said quietly. "He keeps a double-barrel under the table." Rowan nodded as he kept one hand casually on his belt, and the other on his pipe as he approached the table.

Up until then, Rowan had completely ignored everything the dealer was saying. One of the things that came out of his mouth to one of his patrons was the fact he didn't like having smoke in his face. He actually shoved the man sitting next to him away because of it.

_Good. The madder he gets, the better I get._

"Christ almighty! It's like I'm sitting here playing with brother's kids or somthin'. You-nerve-wracking-sons-of-bitches." The dealer said as Rowan stopped only a few feet from him. He turned to glare up at Rowan and gritted his teeth due to Rowan puffing smoke his way. "Somethin' on your mind?" He demanded.

Rowan cleared his throat as he grinned and pointed down at the table. "Just want to let you know, you're sitting in my chair." He said calmly. Rowan could see his hand inching down his thigh, towards the hidden shotgun.

"Is that a fact?" The dealer asked.

"Hmm." Rowan murmured before pulling his pipe out and blowing a large cloud of smoke in his face. "That's a fact."

"Well for a man ain't heeled you run your mouth kinda reckless, don't you greybelly?" The dealer asked. Rowan had left his weapons back in the barracks, not really expecting any trouble in town. He didn't expect any now.

"I don't need to get heeled to get the bulge on a tank like you." Rowan said, keeping his cool demeanor. He could already see the dealer's hand on the stock of the shotgun, but that didn't faze him one bit.

"Is that a fact?" The dealer repeated.

"That's a fact." Rowan repeated as he placed the pipe back in his teeth.

The sound of a click was heard as Rowan saw the grip on the weapon tighten. The dealer then stood up quickly, pulling the shotgun out of it's cradle. Rowan was already ready for him as he used his leg to angle the rising weapon away from him and causing the surprised dealer to fire the weapon under the table blowing a huge hole in the ground.

Rowan then used his left hand to seize the scattergun away from the dealer. Using his other hand he rotated his waist and gave a savage right hook into the dealer's chin. The blow knocked him back and out the window he stood in front of.

Clearing his throat, Rowan calmly broke open the breech of he weapon then snapped it shut as he climbed out the window. The dealer was still picking himself up as Rowan pulled the hammer back on the good barrel and pointed it right at his head.

"Attempted murder of a Regulator, that's the death penalty." Rowan said nonchalantly. "I've got the justification to kill you right here." He said pressing the shotgun against the dealer's neck.

"But I'm not going to." He said de-cocking the weapon and pulling it away from him. "First you're gonna pay for the damages you did to Chi-Chi and you're gonna give up your job here." Rowan said as the dealer began getting back up.

"Any...thing else?" He asked.

Rowan pursed his lips together and nodded. "Yep. Get out of Regina after that." He said grabbing the man's arm and dragging him to his feet as the pair proceed back through the entrance of _The Morning Star's_ entrance. Rowan then stopped him suddenly as they faced Chi-Chi.

"Well?" Rowan asked giving him a quick tap on the back with the shotgun. The dealer hesitantly replied by pulling out a bag fully loaded with caps. Rowan immediately seized the bag and gave it to the barkeep. "That enough to pay for what he wrecked?" Rowan asked.

Chi-Chi counted it for a moment before nodding. "That and then some." She said slowly.

"Good." RJ said. "Alright, mister out you go." He said grabbing tightly hold of one of the dealer's ears and dragged him back to the entrance. "Don't come back!" Rowan shouted as he then threw him out. "Ever." He said and took his pipe out of his mouth.

Turning back to Chi-Chi he grinned. "Well, whaddya say Chelsea? 25% of the house take, sound okay?"

* * *

**(A.N. Again sorry for taking so long to post. I'll try to get the next post out with a little more haste.)**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**(A.N. Hey guys. Sorry for the delay on this thing. Been stuck in a rut and didn't even want to write anything. Now I can't promise I'll be working on this thing day after day. But I want to finish this. I've got the end for this thing planned, just gonna have to get to that point.)**

Rowan had found himself to be quite an impressive Faro dealer. Within weeks, he had undone most of the damage done by Chi-Chi's last dealer, and began turning over a profit, for her and himself.

Emery had been doing well for herself as well. She turn out to be a real card shark, making many of the drovers loose their caps, and filled her own pocket. Plus if any tried to take their money back, a loaded shotgun from Rowan deterred them immediately.

"Well now." Rowan said as he propped his legs up on the poker table as he himself, Chi-Chi, and Emery counted how many caps was made today. "Not a bad haul today, huh boss?" He asked looking to Chi-Chi.

"Yes, indeed." She said happily as she took off her white apron. "If I'd known that I'd be making this much, I'd have hired the two of yous a long time ago."

Rowan snickered. "I'm just glad I'm making some money here." he said. "I'll admit, I was a little greedy when I started out from the Hudson two years ago." Rowan lifted his legs up so they were resting on the poker table. "When I was drafted into the Regulators, I didn't know what to think."

"Myself." Emery began as she leaned back in her chair. "It was a little more than earning a living." She said. "Don't get me wrong. I love regulating for Top. And if he needs me, I'd be back in a heartbeat."

RJ nodded. Like Elena, he would don his duster again if Top absolutely needed him to.

Of course, he still had to wear it for another two weeks.

It was then Rowan stood up and slipped his gray duster back on. "Well, one of the rancher's is having problems breaking in a few new horses." He said. "Wild as freakin' bobcats."

Thunder began rumbling in the not too far off distance. Rowan straightened his duster out and scoffed. _Great. Probably gonna piss down on my head the whole time._ He stuck his pipe into his mouth and began ramming tobacco into the bowl.

"Sure has been raining a lot." Emery said as she sipped some of her tea.

"Getting the ground ready for the frost." Chi-Chi said. "Winter's comin'."

_Even Better._

"Well, not like we can convince the man upstairs to let up." Rowan said. After snuggly slipping his hat on his head, he turned back to the relaxing women. "Well, ladies." he said tipping his hat, then he walked through the swinging doors.

As he struck a match, he saw it was already starting to spit water down slowly. That wouldn't take long for it to speed up and it could easily turn into a down pour within a heartbeat.

After lighting his pipe and tossing the match away, RJ began humming. A slower more bluesy version of _Oh Susanna_. As he hummed he stepped out onto the muddy road and began proceeding down the east road that would lead to the corrals were the Ladies were being kept.

Occasionally Rowan would sing aloud, but quietly.

"_And I'm going to Louisiana, my true love for me to see. Oh Susanna, don't you cry for me."_

It didn't take long before RJ arrived at the corrals and already he could see how restless the horses were. Especially the biggest of them. Her two front hoofs were white like she was wearing socks, her main was flowing white, and there was a white patch on her right side.

All in all, she was and extremely beautiful Grey Lady, if she wasn't so wild.

"Oh yeah." Rowan said, as it now was raining. "She's gonna be a handful." He said grinning.

* * *

By now the sky had pretty much opened up and now it was almost flooding water. Big fat raindrops were coming down with such speed that it hurt when it came into contact with skin.

At least that's what Zoë thought as she rode back into town with other Regulators. Every part of her was drenched, and cold. She pushed a large wet strand of hair out of her face.

She had just led a patrol outside of the small town of Lamoni. There, unsurprisingly, nothing happened.

As she sighed and slumped on Autumn, she felt one of her Regulators patting her on the shoulder.

"Hey look." He said pointing to some of the corrals. There she saw a single rider, trying desperately to stay on a hard bucking horse. "There's RJ." The Regulator said.

Zoë smiled as she watched Rowan intently as he held onto the Gray Lady. She then gasped as he was then launched off the horse and landed in the center of the corral. Zoë became slightly calmer as Rowan got right back up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He said as he got her right up against the fence and slowly approached. "Easy honey." He said as he gently held out his arm in a calm passive manner. The large mare calmed slightly as she allowed him to stroke her face and her mane.

"Having any luck?" A voice said behind Rowan who turned and smiled who it was. Zoë was still sitting on Autumn against the fence. She had an amused smile on her wet face.

"Hey." Rowan said as he kept stroking the mare's head. "Nah. Not so much." He said and turned back to the horse. "Alright miss." He said patting her neck. "We'll take a break for the next ten rounds." he said and walked towards Zoë.

After climbing up on the fence so he was sitting right next to her, Rowan took off his hat and used his forearm to wipe his brow. He didn't care if he got anymore wet, he was already soaked to the soul.

"I tell ya. That mare just refuses to yield." Rowan said sighing. Across from him, Zoë chuckled.

"Much like you." She said. Rowan turned to face her with a grin on his face.

"So..." Rowan began as he seemed to ignore the rain that was coming down. "Are you going to the gala tonight?"

The Gala was a celebration for Remembrance Day. This event was to celebrate the lives of those Regulators and allies who had made the ultimate sacrifice. The precursor for this holiday was after same holiday in pr-war Canada.

"I'll be there." Zoë said as she nodded. She then gave Autumn an urging yet gentle kick. As Autumn pulled away, Zoë turned back to face him. "You gonna look presentable?" She asked laughing that he was covered in mud and horse manure.

Rowan looked down and saw he was nearly wearing all brown. He looked back up grinning. "What? I thought brown was in." He called out to her. 7 began laughing hard despite the cold rain. Her Regulators right behind her also laughing and grinning.

The grinning James then turned back to the mare that had refused to yield and sighed. "Well, darlin'." he said adjusted his leather gloves so they were tight again. "You ready to go another round?" He asked.

The horse nickered gently in response.

Chuckling, Rowan shook his head as he moved over to the horse. "This is gonna be a long day."

Moving cautiously Rowan managed to get around to the side of the horse. Slowly he set his hands on the saddle horn and the reins. Then he stock his left foot into the left stirrup and hopped on.

Like last time, the Gray Lady began bucking and jumping around, all in an effort to get the stubborn RJ off her back. All the while Rowan held firmly on to the reins with his left hand while he used his right to balance.

"Whoa! Hoah! Hey whoa! Jesus!" Rowan shouted as he did his best to hang on. And once again found himself landing in horse manure.

Face first.

Groaning, Rowan pushed the crap and mud out of his face and chuckled. "You are the one most stubborn, hard headed, spirited animal I have ever met." He said sighing. The horse whinnying as if it was laughing.

"Oh yeah." Rowan said groaning and sifting the mud and crap out of his hair. "Keep laughing." After shaking more of the brown and black substance out of his hat, he slapped it onto his head. "You know...your strength could help out a Regulator if you wanted to."

He noticed the horse cocked it's head as she looked at him. It was like she was almost interested in what he was saying.

"All I'm saying is that you'd be a great fighter." Rowan said and sighed. "For now. You've won the day." He said and began walking away. "Now if you don't mind, I've got to find a shower."

* * *

Zoë found herself waiting in the atrium. While she was surrounded by people, she was alone waiting for Rowan. Like everything else, that man simply was not punctual about these gatherings.

Rowan had promised her to be there. Though he kept his promises, he never specified when.

A few Regulators had even asked if Rowan would come and all she could do was smile and say 'yes'. Though she wondered if he would be here this time.

In fact, Rowan was the only Ghost to not be there.

Emery had arrived early, as she had come with a date. Regulator's name was Mark Hoosier. A decent Regulator, he was one of the men who patrolled north of Regina, so it was relatively safe.

Dez was here as well, though his only company was the bottles of liquor that he was ingesting a steady pace. So far he had already gone through three bottles of beer, and a few shots of malt whisky.

Then there was Zoë. A Regulator, not to mention a woman, who was alone. Normally that shouldn't have been a problem, if she had been a Regulator. But it was, she was also a woman, and had found herself drawn to Rowan.

Not only to personal attraction, but through fascination as well. His story was so unique and captivating. He was a man who couldn't remember who he was past 15, and yet he had more skill with fighting than most tribals did. His personality was also something of a mystery. He was generally cheerful, and not that selfish, but at the same time, he attitude could change to that of a Winnipeg soldier.

A cold and ruthless killer.

Thankfully, this change was rare, and did not last that long. Still, when it did, Zoë grew secretly more afraid of him.

Yet this didn't stop her from...loving him.

Love.

It was strange. Zoë never, in her entire life, thought she could have fallen in love with someone. Especially her partner, and her friend. After her little brother Noah died Zoë didn't want to be close to anyone ever again. Because she didn't want that a feeling of loss that was so dreadful she contemplating killing herself once or twice after that.

That was until she found her calling of regulating. The chance to stop the killing in the end. Even if it meant another river of blood, she would justify her former life with this new one.

Zoë then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was warm, and both gentle, yet firm. She knew who it was, and sighed contently as she placed her hand on his.

"It took you long enough." She said turning around to stare at Rowan. He put his hand on the back of his head in embarrassment.

He wore a red and green plaid shirt, a set of dark brown fatigue pants, and new leather boots. He had his duster on as well as his grey hat. Zoë noticed that he had shaved and combed his freshly washed hair so now it was shaggy.

"Sorry. Didn't want to come in stinking." He said sheepishly. Then noticed that the band that was there in the atrium had started playing a soft and slow song. "Care to dance?" He asked grinning.

Zoë gave him an amused and taken aback look. "Rowan James. Since when do you know how to dance?" She asked, but in fact she was impressed.

"Hey. You can learn a lot living in a library." He said and lead her to the center of the room. Rowan secretly thought it was both odd and funny that a slow dance would be called such. All it really was, was placing on hand on the partner's back, the other in their hand, and simply slow side stepping back and forth.

The things the old world had thought of.

"I've got to say, Ms. Wheeler, that it's certainly been an interesting four years." Rowan said as stared at her. Her soft green eyes. He found himself lost in those eyes often.

"You'd call me that?" She asked as she stared up at him, into those tired hazel eyes of his. "Even though you know who I really am?" Rowan chuckled when he heard this.

"Are you joking? It's hard for me to simply say your name. The effect you have on people is ridiculous." He said as continued to dance with her.

"The effect on people, or the effect on you?" She asked slyly. Zoë was quite surprised and nearly burst out laughing when she saw him blushing. "I'll take that as the latter."

"Zo." He said and sighed, almost sounding tired as they stopped dancing. He then leaned his head down so he was resting against hers. "I don't know why, and I know it's a little clichéd but...I find myself not wanting to be away from you." He said.

While Zoë stared hard at him, she then felt something on her hand. She gasped what it was.

It at first looked like a simple piece of wicker wood, but then she looked harder and saw it was looped around into circle big enough to slide onto a finger.

_The_ finger.

"It's not much, can't find anyone in Regina who could make rings." Rowan said, his face from neck to forehead red. "So I did it myself. And it took me about four hours to make it."

Zoë found herself gasping, also going red in the face. Never did she even remotely guess that it would go this far, but there was the thought and the type of thought that never left.

"So Zoë MacManus. Will you spend forever with me?" He asked. Rowan looked like a thermometer in a very hot room. His face was cherry red. Zoë was as equally red, and she couldn't even speak a word at the moment. Acting like a fish, her mouth kept opening and closing.

Finally after a few moment, she sighed and shook her head to get her composure. Then stared hard at him.

"When you say 'forever', boy..." She said in a threatening tone, and pointed her finger at his face. "You damn well better mean it." She said almost glaring at him.

Rowan couldn't help but smile. "So...does that mean a 'yes'?" He asked, the faintest hopes now building. When Zoë put her hands on the sides of his head and pulled him in close, then smiled, those hopes had been confirmed.

"Yes. Of course yes." She said and found herself kissing him.

* * *

Dez stood by the bar of the atrium. A thick glass of double whisky in his hands. His face had both of drunkenness, and scorn. As he took another healthy drink, he watched them kiss.

His grip on the glass tightened.

He never had been so angry in his life. The introduction of alcohol certainly wasn't helping. Drunk and angry, he didn't even notice that the glass of alcohol in his hand exploded because of all the pressure he had put into it. As blood and liquor poured down his wrist, he kept glaring at Rowan.

The smile on his face would be replaced with terror.

Zoë belonged to him. She had been with him once. She would be with him again. Ever since that night at Moosomin. Both of them had drunken themselves into stupors over Rowan's injury, and wound up in a bed together.

Because of that Dez felt in his mind, that Zoë belonged to him, and nobody was going to take her away from him.

_Nobody._


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Rowan groaned as he sat up.

He rubbed his face as he then set his hands on to his knees. He gave his head a quick shake to try and get his awareness up. A hard night of drinking, among other things, sapped his strength.

It was then he felt a warm hand on his bare if scared chest.

"Can't sleep?" Zoë asked as she then set her head on his shoulder.

Rowan chuckled as he gently gripped her hand with his own. "Nah. Just thinkin'." He said casually. "Got a lot on my mind." He said then looked back at her face. Her long black hair unkempt, her soft green eyes full of love and exhaustion.

Zoë sighed contently. "Well, Mr. James." She said as she lied back down. "Care to talk about it?" She asked.

It was here that she saw a scar running from his left wrist to his elbow. She wondered what could have caused that. She also noticed a particularly large scar on his back. It was evident of a gunshot wound, but this was the first time she truly noticed it.

"Rowan? What's this one?" She asked placing her hand on it. Rowan craned his neck to look at her.

"Hmm? Oh that one." He said as he angled his body so his side was facing her sheet covered body. "I'm not exactly sure. It was there when I woke up that one day." He said. Rowan was referring to the day he had lost his memory.

"In fact, my grandfather suggested that it might have been the one to make me lose who I was."

Zoë stared at him intently. Then smiled. She didn't care who he was before that wound was made. She only cared about the man now sitting in front of her.

"Well, who ever made that. I'm grateful." She said as she picked up his hand and kissed it. "Cause it got me you." She said happily. "Didn't it?"

Rowan grinned as he laid back down next to her. "Yes." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Yes it did."

* * *

Benjamin Topper casually walked into the atrium that served as a cafeteria as well. He usually walked in when it was bright and early. That way he could beat the massive lines and the food was freshest.

And as usual he had one those massive cigars in his mouth.

As if on cue, Cappy walked out as soon as Top got to the counter. He smiled and nodded to the Regulator grandmaster.

"Hiya boss. Got some biscuits and gravy a-cookin'. Fancy some?" Cappy asked.

The grizzled and gruff old Regulator nodded. "Sure Cap. And some coffee, black." He said and the chef nodded as he disappeared back into the kitchen. He cringed and pulled out his cigar. After tossing it away, it was here he noticed a peculiar sight.

He saw a Regulator passed out on one of the tables, his arms and legs hanging off the edges. He could be heard snoring heavily, more evidence that he had been drinking more than he should have.

Scoffing, Top looked back to the kitchen as Cappy reappeared with a healthy serving of the meal, as well as fresh and steaming cup of black java. When the chief set the plate and cup down on the counter, he looked surprised to see the aged Regulator cock his thumb at the table.

"How long has he been like that?" Top asked. Cappy glanced around his boss and looked as if this was the first time he saw him. "As unprofessional and uncouth as it is, I'll let it slip if it's his first time." He said.

"Oh. Not exactly sure how long he's been like that. Must've been there all night." Cappy said as he gave the exact amount of salt and pepper that Top liked. Cappy always seemed to have the unusual ability to know how much salt and pepper, how many refills, and how big the seconds should be.

Which was why everyone from the highest echelons of the Regulators, to the mere civilian, preferred when he was the head cook.

"I suppose you've heard the good news?" Cappy asked. Top cocked his head, not sure what he was talking about. "Rowan and Zoë are gettin' hitched. Ceremony's at the end of his tour." He said.

Top shook his head and chuckled as he left his meal at the counter and approached the drunk Regulator. _Good for you, son. I wish I had the cooperation that you two have. Already tried twice._ Then he reached the table, to which the Regulator was still snoring.

"Lad." Top said and then tapped his stomach a couple of times. This prompted no response. Top then moved over and grabbed the Regulator's collar and pulled him up, revealing his face.

"MacGloans." Topper said as the smashed Dez let out an indiscernible and slurred moan and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Top sighed as he shook his own head in disgust. Then not so subtly, simply dropped the hammered Dez back down onto the table with a solid _clunk!_

"Shameful." Top said as he left Dez on the table. "I wonder what he's pissed off about this time." He said as he approached the counter to recover his meal. Top sighed as he then picked up his breakfast and then addressed Cappy. "Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to ruin James' day." He said.

"'Nother mission?" Cap asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Despite the fact it's a milk run, I know what he's gonna say." Top said and chuckled.

* * *

"You got to be shitting me." Rowan said in Top's office.

For the first time in nearly a month, he finally got a little down time. It seemed fame and prominence of being one of the Ghost of the Four Horsemen meant no rest for the weary.

"Sorry son. I'd honestly send someone else, except we've got a situation brewing with the Cree and Crow nations." Top said passively, without a cigar in his mouth. He let out a few hoarse coughs and cleared his throat. "If those two go to war, it'll be hard on everyone from here to the border."

"Top, come on! Certainly a prospect or a mercenary could handle this." Rowan complained. "Besides, Aurora threw a shoe last night. Doc says she'll need to be re-shoed when the swelling goes down, and that could take weeks."

"You won't need but one horse to drive the wagon to Jericho." Top said.

Jericho was a small Regulator outpost that needed fresh supplies. Supplies that could not be replenished from there, such as fodder for the animals and ammunition.

"That's a hundred miles north east from here." Rowan said. "And my wedding is two weeks from now!" By now Rowan was livid about this.

Top, had all the complaining he could take, slammed his fist down onto his desk, which made Rowan jump.

"JAMES!" He hollered. "I've had all the bitchin' and moanin' I can stand out of you! Shut up and start packing! You _are_ going!" He shouted. This prompted to Rowan to button his lip.

Top sighed as he let the steam off and cleared his throat. "And to make you're life even more miserable, I'm afraid MacGloans is gonna have to ride shotgun on this."

Rowan opened his mouth to protest, only to have Top point a finger at him, and once again RJ was force to shut up.

"Now get that Irish bastard sobered up, and both of you leave by the end of the day." Top said firmly. RJ sighed and nodded. "Now poof." Top said and Rowan made sure to slam the door when he left.

RJ fumed so badly he didn't even noticed he was back in the bunkhouse until his fiancée began shaking his shoulder. He calmed down and recanted the whole tale to her. Zoe reacted no better than Rowan did, but she kept a little more a level head.

Until the part about Dez came up.

"D-Dez? Why _him?_" She asked sounding thunderstruck. Rowan merely shrugged as he slipped his extra warm duster on. Snow reportedly had fallen at the halfway to Jericho so it was going to be cold.

"He and myself are the only ones." Rowan answered. At this point he didn't even care. As he straightened up his duster, he then noticed that Zoe had her head down, as if she was ashamed of something that had happened.

"Zoe?" Rowan asked, as he placed his hand under her chin and gently raised it up. He noticed that her eyes were getting misty. "What is it?"

She was now crying gently. The hot and fat tears practically falling from her eyes. Rowan found himself being pulled into a tight hug, his shoulder becoming moist as she buried her face into his duster.

"Rowan...I thought I was going to lose you in Moosomin." She said, and she began shaking. "I watched as you began taking a fever, and the doctors didn't think you would have made it. I couldn't bare to watch that, so I talked to Dez, and he found us a couple bottles of whiskey." Rowan sighed as he knew where this was going.

"The next morning, I found myself naked, and sleeping next to him."

Rowan James closed his eyes, pleading that he had not heard what she had just said. He sat down after Zoe had released him and placed his palms on his face, letting a pained groan escape.

Zoe stood in front of him, still shaking, still dropping tears. With the truth out, Zoe felt so filthy, and low. Not a day had gone by since he had proposed, and she had already proven untrue to Rowan.

Now fully ashamed, she turned and opened the door to leave.

"Zoe." Rowan said firmly, stopping her in her tracks. She found her hand being gently grasped as he had stood up and closed the door. He then pressed his hands down firmly on her shoulders. "Whatever you may have done," Rowan said as he then shook his head. "You wouldn't do now."

Rowan then embraced her as he rested his chin on her head. "I'm not mad at you. How can I be? You're gonna be my wife." He said smiling.

Zoe simply gaped at him. His humility was something that made him stood out, and she even was passionate about. One of the other reasons she said yes.

"Rowan..." She said and squeezed him tightly.

Then the realization came. She then looked up at him in concern. "But what about Dez? He's not as humble as you are. And given the chance he might-"

"Let me deal with Dez." Rowan said passively. "For now, you take it easy, until I get back, Mrs. James." He said as he kissed her forehead. Rowan then opened the door and proceeded to the livery barn.

* * *

Dez groaned as he rubbed his eyes. The after effects his hangover still causing chaos in every corner of his mind. After giving his head a quick shake he blinked several times.

As he tried to break off the painful feeling, he began thinking back to the night prior.

Of Zoe.

He kept going over how...happy. The smile she had on her face when Rowan proposed to her. A smile she had not on her face in a long, long time. A smile from her in a world filled with so much hardship, misery, and death, that was a rarity.

Dez found himself in a bit of a self mental debate. Most of him was still convinced that Zoe would have been better off with him and not someone who couldn't even remember his childhood.

Then there was a smaller voice telling him to be the better man.

He came back to reality as he saw Rowan approaching. Dez coughed as he saw the massive Jacoby rifle on his shoulder. His Garand was a child's toy compared to that .52 caliber that beast launched.

It was here that he saw the un-amused look on RJ's face. And it was burning holes into Dez. He did not have to be a genius to figure out that Rowan knew about his obsession to Zoe.

Now was no longer a matter of if fighting would break out between those two, but when. The only real question was which one of them was going to throw the first punch.

RJ slung his rifle onto his back as he stopped in front of Dez. The two stared hard at each other as a cool breeze blew by them, parts of Rowan's long hair blowing. After giving a heavy sigh, Rowan nodded.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

Dez nodded silently. He stayed quiet as hopped up onto the wagon. The Irishman then reached into the back of the wagon and retrieved his 20 gauge lever action. A shotgun on a wagon was a better weapon then that of a rifle especially on a bumpy wagon ride.

Though the ride was the least of Rowan's concern.

* * *

Erin sighed as she held onto the cups of tea in her hands.

The steaming drinks would help warm her up as the snow had fallen over Winnipeg. Thick but soft blankets lay around the city, but not in it directly. The heat from the factories, and the small fires created by the guards and some of the slaves caused the snow to melt before it even took to the ground.

Of course, only one drink was for her.

Taking one cup into her elbow, she bared the heat it was giving off on her bare skin as she opened the door to her destination. Upon entering and closing the door with her leg, she smiled gently as sat down.

"Here. I thought this would warm you up." She said as she handed a cup to the man who was half covered in shadow. He took the cup and it vanished into the dark as he took a drink.

"Thank you, Erin." He said. Erin nodded as she gave herself a good sip.

"Papa." Erin said as she had her hands on her cup to warm them. "How have you been?" She asked.

Patrick chuckled in the dark. "Getting old. Getting frail." He said slyly. Erin chuckled herself as she shook her head.

"I don't believe that." She said and patted his knee. "You're not old. You're..." She began and thought about it. Erin then smiled and said. "You're still young, just getting wrinkly." It was then she heard her father laugh.

Though it wasn't a hearty and full laugh, it was something Erin had not heard him do in a long time.

"And what about frail? Am I not that too?" He asked.

Erin's smile dropped when she spoke the answer to that particular question. "No. You're not frail. Most men would have their spirits shattered after what you've been through."

They sat in silence as the steam from their tea rose gently before dissipating. Erin of course had been referring to the siblings she had lost over these last ten or fifteen years. She saw Patrick lower his cup slightly and gave a heavy sigh in the darkness.

"Yes." He said slowly. "We've all lost so much. Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth it anymore." Patrick groaned as he leaned forward, still obscured by the darkness. "I often wonder if my old friend Topper is still willing to talk."

Erin sat in silence. While she did not like the idea of negotiating, the last few years have been particularly hard on the MacManus family. Though she was more particularly worried how Michael would react if he heard this.

Obviously he wouldn't be happy would be a very extreme understatement.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Emery sighed as she sat down behind her table. It wasn't time to open up for business in the Morning Star, so she figured she put her feet up and have a nice breakfast. Now that she wasn't a Regulator anymore, she's interested in making a good amount of caps and gold and silver from the miners.

Though she often felt bad about snatching away another man's hard earned money, that was luck, and she had a lot of it.

As she chowed down on some eggs, Chi-Chi came up front, a tray of freshly cleaned glasses in her hands. Emery gave a quick wave as she then swallowed, allowing her to speak.

"Need any help there Chi-Chi?" She asked.

Chi-Chi sighed as she set the tray down on the counter. "No. I'm good Elena." She said, then looked over at the empty Faro tables. "Hey, where's Rowan? I figured he'd be in by now."

"Oh. He's out on his last mission. After that, he's getting hitched and settling down." Emery said as she continued to eat the rest of her breakfast.

"I'm happy for them." Chi-Chi said. "Even more happy that he'll stay. Because of you two, I'm keeping my business and making money." She said.

Emery chuckled as she placed the plate on the table and leaned back. It was here she reached into her shirt and pulled out a small medallion. It wasn't anything significant, just something an old friend got her.

A friend now working for the wrong side. It terrified her that one day she would met him on the battlefield. She had grown up with him, and had even worked a little as a mercenary with him.

A brother.

It was another reason why she wanted out. Though she kept this reason to herself. She didn't need people questioning her resolve should an emergency arise and Elena Crenshaw would need to put the grey back on.

* * *

Rowan sighed as he spurred the horses on. He grimaced as the wagon hit a deep bump and jarred both him and Dez. He instinctively grabbed his hat under the pretense that he was going to loose it.

"Dammit." He muttered as straightened his hat up.

It had been three days since they had left, yet they didn't say one single word to each other unless needed.

Both were lost in deep thought.

The thoughts of each other, and what each other would do.

Dez looked over at Rowan. He knew something would happen, just what, he wasn't sure of. When it did, he needed to know what Rowan's strength and weaknesses were. So he began sizing himself and Rowan up.

Rowan was six foot exactly, and had about twenty five pounds on him. So he had the range and the weight.

Dez only was five feet and only weighed about 147 pounds. What he lacked in range and power, he had the speed, and experience.

At least he thought he had the latter.

Zoë had told him years ago, and Dez even seen some cases where Rowan shifted to his supposed alter ego would appear. James took out entire squads of Pegs with frightening speed and ferocity. It startled him.

Hopefully this other person wouldn't appear, and there would be other factors to guarantee a win for the Irishman.

Rowan's thoughts were similar to Desmond's. He knew a fight was inevitable, just didn't know when. He noticed that they were passing by a collections of buildings. There were rusted and disintegrating tools in sight, as well as broken windows. Probably an old world Rest stop.

But he was also not thrilled about this constant silence. In fact it was getting on his nerves.

Sighing heavily and irritably, he looked over at Dez with a quick glance. "Alright. Whatever you got on your mind, just spit it out." He said gruffly. At first the Irishman didn't say a word.

"Does it once occur to you, that you may not be the one for Zoë?" Dez asked. staring at Rowan. It was then he nearly fell forward when Rowan pulled hard on the reigns, stopping the wagon and two Brahmin.

Rowan turned and faced the other Regulator, giving him a hardened look.

"Let's get one thing straight, MacGloans." Rowan said pointing his finger at Desmond's face. "It was purely her choice. Not yours." He said harshly. "And last time I checked, she wasn't interested in a lousy drunk."

Dez scoffed, his breath visible as it escaped his mouth, and then disappeared.

"Aye. Well, at least I know who I really am after my fifteenth birthday." Dez said, his tone getting firm. "And not some fuckin' Peg."

Rowan eyed Dez like he had been drinking at that moment. "What?" He demanded. "I'm from Montreal dumb ass." He said, nearly yelling it.

"Yeah. Says you!" Dez shouted.

"You know, your not just a drunk. You're an idiot!" Rowan shouted, his teeth gritted. Balling up his fists, Rowan found himself nearly seeing red.

"I DON'T SCARE HER!" Dez shouted, now standing in the wagon. Rowan gapped at him, how angered he looked, how serious.

When he said that however, something in Rowan snapped.

He didn't know who landed the first blow, but he found himself and Dez rolling down the hillside to the Rest stop.

What happened was Rowan had stood to his full height and threw a left punch. Dez was expecting however and caught it between his side and his right arm. With Rowan captured, he delivered a savage head butt and knocked the brimmed hat off Rowan.

RJ regained his composure in time to stop another blow from Dez with his free hand and grabbed the Irishman by the collar and threw him hard behind him. However he didn't anticipate Dez grabbing his sleeve and both men tumbled off the wagon and down the hill coming to painful stops outside the buildings.

Groaning Rowan got up in time to block a kick by Dez. After knocking the foot away, he quickly got back on his feet and tackled Dez. He drove the Irishman into a building and returned the head butt by slamming the back of his head into Dez's chin.

The Irishman recovered after receiving a punch to the face. He rammed fist in RJ's stomach lifting the young man off the ground, before punching Rowan in the face repeatedly.

RJ retaliated by bear hugging Dez and slammed him to the ground. Rowan yelled as Dez began punching him in the kidneys. This loosened up his grip enough to free Dez, who roared as he grabbed Rowan's collar, picked him up, tossed him against the building. Rowan yelled as he hit the wood, barely staying on his feet.

He saw Dez approaching and saw him pull back a punch. Rowan then lowered his head and took the blow on the top. Dez yelled as he recoiled back his hand looking as if it smashed against something too solid.

Rowan again tackled Dez, and as he sat on top of him, he kept delivering blow after blow after blow to his face.

Finally, now very exhausted, Rowan rolled off Dez, and stumbled towards a window, leaning against it for support. He kept panting, barely hearing the panting coming from Dez. Rowan's face was bruised and bleeding from the serious fist fight, and his legs were shaking.

"I hope you're finished." RJ said shakily. He turned around to see Dez getting back on his feet slowly.

Dez however wasn't finished. As he got up he noticed a large monkey wrench leaning against a set of rotting crates. Once he managed to get on his feet, albeit weakly, he grasped the wrench in his hands. He screamed as he grasped the large tool with both hands and hurtled it at Rowan.

Rowan saw the tool coming and barely dropped out of the way as it smashed through the window.

When the glass finally stopped falling, there was a strange silence in the Rest stop. Rowan groaned as he lay on his back next to the building. He looked over and saw Dez was flat on his face. He probably used up what was left of his strength tossing that wrench. He too was panting hard.

"Okay. You've made your point." Rowan said painfully. He then groaned as he gritted his teeth and sat up. "Man...you must really love her if you can hit that hard." He said spitting out some blood.

"As do you..." Dez said still lying on the ground. "So..." He asked letting out a pained moan. "What now?"

Rowan thought about it, and thought about it hard. Then asked something Dez was not expecting.

"If you love her some much, what would you do if I left?"

Dez grunted in surprise when he heard that, actually straining to look up at Rowan.

"Could you explain that again?" Dez still couldn't fathom exactly what RJ said.

RJ gritted as leaned against the wall, while being wary of broken glass against his bare hands.

"I mean...if I step aside, if I walk away what would you do as a result?" Rowan asked.

Dez still couldn't believe what he was hearing. RJ was willing...to simply let her go? Who would say something like that? Desmond didn't know or ever even heard of doing. He simply laid there in shock. Unable to speak or to even think of something to speak.

The small voice at the back of his head was no longer small. It was now screaming.

Des sighed, resting his head on the ground for a moment. When he brought his back up he stared hard at Rowan.

"You'd do that? Honestly?" Dez asked, finally managing to say something.

Rowan sighed himself and nodded. "I love her. But dammit I can't be fighting with you over this." He said groaning. "In the end I just want her to be happy."

He couldn't believe this. Rowan James, who Dez had just been fighting with not two minutes ago, wanting to actually kill him, was willing to give up the one thing that seemed most precious to him.

"Now...my question is..." Rowan said sighing, as he used his sleeve to wipe some of the blood off his mouth. "Do _you_ love her?"

Dez, had he been asked that question four days ago would have answered instinctively. Now, at such honesty, and humility, he felt very humble and insignificant at that moment.

Digging into his reserves of strength, Dez pushed himself off the ground to sit on his knees. With a little more effort he managed to stand on his feet. Using a hand to wipe the blood off his face, the Irishman walked over and stopped before Rowan.

He sighed and then held out a hand.

Rowan stared at the hand in front of him for a moment before he graciously took it. Grunting as he stood up, with Dez's help, Rowan got to his feet and both men stared hard at each other.

It was then Dez finally spoke. "I thought I did." He said humbly. Then grinned. "But I don't think I can compete with you." He said. Rowan noticed that there was a bit of up beat tone in his voice. Like a man who had a great weight lifted off his shoulders.

"I'm willing to do what you would have done, under two very serious condition." Dez said pointing to him.

Rowan squinted at him. "And what would those be?" Somehow the answer, he knew, would surprise him.

"First, you better bloody worship the ground she stands on, or I'll smash your head open with a sledgehammer." He said in a threatening tone.

"And the other?" Rowan asked.

After a moment, Dez grinned as he then said something that Rowan could help but laugh hoarsely.

"That you make me the best man."

* * *

Erin sighed as she listened to Michael. He had become convinced that with the forces that he had marshaled to his command. Though she had to admit. There was almost fifteen thousand men and women here. All were soldiers, mercenaries from America, tribals who had been convinced or forced into the conflict, and even slaves.

And her cavalry was going to be leading this massive force as the vanguard of the army. It would be her job to scout the landscape to find a good way around the Regulator defenses and find the weak spot for the army to smash into.

That weak spot would lead them straight to Regina.

Privately she fumed. Their father had begun to feel the war had dragged out long enough, almost five years. Though Michael's revenge for their brother had turned into simple anger and hatred.

He didn't even think about Noah anymore.

Now with the army moving out, the war would continue. Perhaps indefinitely.

Because deep down, she knew, this plan was doomed to fail.

Though she wasn't brave enough to tell Michael that.

* * *

In Jericho, the Regulators were simply minding their own business.

Their simply, boring, almost demeaning business.

Since the settlement was on the northeastern most frontier of the front line, it was almost completely isolated from the war, and the rest of the world for that matter. It was almost considered a career ending assignment.

A basic crap assignment.

Perhaps the most exciting thing that had happened in a long time was the fact that two Regulators rode into town, and both had the living crap beaten out of each other. Both were bruised, bloodied, and one had a deep black eye.

The commander stepped forward, with as much a confuse look on his face as the faces of his men. As the two began unloading the crates of food and ammo, he noticed that they both seemed to be in very high spirits.

"Uh...exactly what happened to you two?" The commander asked. Both Rowan and Dez turned and faced each other. They then turned back to the commander smiling.

"We had a serious debate." Rowan said.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Zoë had quite an interesting sight when both Rowan James, and Desmond MacGloans walked into her room. Both of them were filthy, and both were bruised, and had spots of dried blood on their bodies.

"So who won?" Zoe asked.

The boys laughed as they shifted into more comfortable positions.

"Alright." Zoe said dryly. "Both of you sit down and let's get it out." She then sat down in a chair as she rested her left leg on her right knee and crossed her arms.

Rowan groaned as he sat down on the bed, and began recanting everything that happened to and from Jericho.

Every single painstaking detail.

Zoe listened with close attention and when Rowan had finally finished she simply sat there, mouth open and a stunned look on her face. After sighing she shook her head.

"You both are idiots you know that?" She asked. And all three began laughing.

"Aye certainly feels like that." Dez said after laughing. He then stared hard at Zoe and gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Zo. I-I was an arse." He said humbly.

"Yes." She said immediately. "Yes you both were." She said and Rowan stared at her.

"Hey what'd I'd do?" Rowan asked sounding defensive. "I didn't do anything. I was the one who-"

"Who started a fight." Zoe said interrupting him. Rowan opened his mouth to protest, then promptly closed it when he knew she was right. He had started the argument and threw the first punch.

Rowan laughed slightly, shrugged and said, "That's why I love you. Because you're right when I'm generally wrong."

* * *

Emery found it amusing when she had seen both Rowan and Dez. At least those two finally resolved their differences, she hoped anyway.

Though her mood had dampened recently. Mainly because she had found out her old mercenary outfit was now working for the Pegs. They had been hired from across the border for a good and substantial fee.

She wasn't surprised.

As she sulked in her room, she looked over at her closet. It held her clothing, and her assault rifle, as well as a secret she kept from many people. Only Top and a few others knew about the old and battered armor that lay inside that closet.

Emery stood on her feet, proceeded over, and opened the closet doors.

There hidden behind the clothes, was the chest piece of a black set of combat armor. Drawing the clothes back, a white opened claw like talon could be seen on the left breastplate of the armor by crude paint.

In certain parts of the wasteland, that talon represented fear and oppression. These mercenaries were no better than bandits and marauders, killing, looting, kidnapping and many other heinous things Emery still shuddered when she thought about it.

Looking back on the memory of that armor, made her disgusted, but it also reminded her of him.

His name had been Winnfield. Winn or Winny for short. He and Elena had grew up together in the Windy city, or what had been known as Chicago before a nuclear weapon had put a large crater in the city.

It was a hard life as two sides of the city divided by the river had begun fighting with each other. One side had been made up of a group called Talon Company, who were ruthless and didn't care what they needed to do to win. The other was a group called the Coalition. They were the descendents of police officers and members of the National Guard and were notable for the blue combat armor and police hats they wore.

Unfortunately for both Emery and Winn, they grown up on the side of Talon Company. Though what they did would have been considered wrong, it was a way of life, and a means to survive and put food in one's belly.

When arguments began happening amongst the company, and fighting between friends began to start, Emery wanted no part, and like others left the company and proceeded north into Canada hoping to find a better future.

Her future had nearly been dead on the side of a road. At least until a group of wandering gray coated men showed up and tended to her. When she was strong enough to walk on her own again, she joined the group back to Regina and confessed her sob story to Top, who strangely gave her a chance at redemption.

Now, if the war between Regina and Winnipeg started up again, she knew beyond a doubt she would put that duster back on, and more than likely find herself shooting at men she knew.

Sickened by the idea, and her past, Elena slammed the closet doors shut.

* * *

Erin sighed as she urged her lady forward.

Her cavalry unit was at least ten miles in front of Michael's army. It was the job for her Black Jacks to find a safe route as well as a secret route for the army. She only needed to find the path where close to fifteen thousand troops without herself, and the army being detected by either Regulator or tribal scouts in the dead of winter.

No pressure right?

It was easily two or three in the morning, and she had to lead her men down the path without lights or sound. To ensure that they were quiet they taped anything and everything that might make noise with old electrical tape, and to mask the sounds of foot and hoof falls their boots as well as the hoofs had thick cotton socks on. It wouldn't remove it altogether, but it would dampen it enough.

As she walked beside her horse, her men a few dozen feet behind, she placed her hands in front of her mouth and breathed, in an attempt to warm them.

"Well Anna." Erin said as she stroked the cold neck of her horse. "You have to give credit to Michael for thinking of moving the army during the winter." She said. After giving another heavy sigh, she then said. "Regulators are in for an interesting Christmas."

She patted Anna on the snout and then climbed up into the saddle. After giving her a gentle spurring, she as well as her men moved forwards into the darkness.

* * *

Rowan sighed as he walked down the streets of Regina that night. Himself, Dez and Zoe had all separated to gather their thoughts in each own other's way. His right arm was resting comfortably on his back, while his free right hand was clutching his pipe.

While it was bitterly cold that night, and even though Rowan minded how cold it was, he did his best not to show it. Not that it would have mattered. Only a scant few guards patrolled the city.

So this solitude allowed him to think further as he stayed silent as the snow gently fell around him.

It was peaceful.

Then the thought came.

Exactly how long would this peace last? That dreadful thought had snaked it's way into his mind and dug itself in. Michael MacManus has been quiet on the other side of the border.

Much too quiet.

That was completely unlike him. He was the type to go for broke in any situation. What was he planning, and what was he thinking about? These questions laid heavy on Rowan's mind.

Not only the question of what his pseudo brother-in-law was thinking, but how Zoe felt. Sure, she felt only anger towards him, but this was still her brother. From what she had told him, MacManus' were treasured by each other, even if the relationship was sour. Rowan sighed as he pondered these questions.

Who was he kidding? He knew that MacManus would stay quiet for long. Until that crazy bastard was in jail or dead, then taking the gray duster off wouldn't mean a thing.

While Rowan was completely sympathetic towards the Regulators, his wife was and he only truly cared for her. While he valued Emery and even Dez, as well as a dozen or so Regulators, Rowan only had Zoe as his priority.

For once in his life, he found something worth killing, and...possibly dying for.

"Well." He said as he pressed his teeth against his pipe. "I guess I'll have a long talk with Top tomorrow."

* * *

Benjamin Topper sat alone in his office as he once again found himself puffing one of those large cigars he had become famous for.

Since the activity on the front had slowed down, boredom was beginning to strike the Regulators, not to mention their leaders. Perhaps the Pegs were also slowing down, wanting to celebrate Christmas which was only a couple of weeks away.

Top sighed, exhaling a lot of smoke as he did so. As he leaned back in his chair he placed his feet up on the desk.

"Well, Patrick, ol' friend." He said as he then pulled a drawer back. He reached in and pulled out a picture.

It was a group of men and women, all young, all carefree. In the back the rolling hills of a distant wasteland, with what looked like a giant spire reaching for the sky in the background. The picture was old and faded, much like the man holding it.

In all there were seven of them.

Including a very young and clean shaven Benjamin Topper.

Top smiled for the first time in a long time as he set the picture down. "Merry Christmas." He said finishing his previous statement.

As he was about to place his cigar back into his mouth, the old and dusty HAM radio behind him suddenly crackled to life. Top turned to stare at it for a moment. "The hell?" He asked as he rolled his chair over and pressed the receiver.

"Alright. Whoever the yahoo on this channel dicking around is, get off or-" He said.

"Now Benjamin." A voice said on the radio interrupting him. Top raised his eyebrows as he recognized the voice. "Is that anyway to speak to your old friend? Boy you must be getting grumpy with your old age."

Top sighed incredulously. "I'll be damned." He said and pressed the receiver. "Unless I'm mistaken, this Patrick MacManus."

Top could hear laughing from the speakers of the HAM. He couldn't help but smile himself. "That would be a good guess." Patrick's voice responded. "You still smoking those ridiculous cigars?"

"Is your wife still beautiful?" Top asked.

After chuckling, Patrick said, "That she is."

Top growled as he leaned back and sighed. "Somehow I don't believe this is a social call? What want Patrick?" He asked. In the time he spent working as well as fighting with MacManus, he knew nothing that man did was not without reason.

"Well, there are two reasons." MacManus said. "The first, is a possible ceasefire between us." Top sighed. He appreciated this gesture, and he was just as tired as this long war as Patrick was. Though he knew better.

"Patrick, we both know that such an idea is not possible." Top said. It was disheartening to say this. "Because that bastard of a son of yours will simply kill everything around. Your family is no different."

That was the truth. Top has both seen and dealt with men like Michael in his long experienced career of death. They could neither be bartered with or reasoned with. The type of man who wants the absolute destruction of all humanity.

"I quite agree with you." MacManus said disturbingly. When Top heard this, he knew instantly what he was talking about.

"Patrick...you are not asking me to...he-he's your only son left for chrissakes." Top said coughing up smoke.

"Well...it will either be your men...or mine."

Top scoffed at what he was hearing. Patrick must have been desperate to end the war quickly if he either thought about throwing his only son to the wolves, or to have him killed by his own men.

"Benjamin...that's the second thing I have to tell you." Patrick said on the radio. "It's about Michael." He said. Top stared at the radio, as if he was staring at the man's face.

"What about Michael?"

What Patrick told him next, Topper alerted every single Regulator, mercenary and militiamen in the city that night. Weapons and equipment were broke out, barricades were to be erected, the bridges sunk into the river, and food, clean water, and medicine was to be stored for a siege.

When people asked him what was the reason for such a high alert, Topper would simply say four very simply words that got the point across.

"Michael MacManus is coming."


End file.
